


How To Ruin A Masochist

by InkMammal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Crazy, Death, Demonic Possession, Depression, Dominant Masochism, Don't Judge Me, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ectoplasm, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, GET IT, Graphic Description, Inspired By Undertale, Loneliness, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), Masochism, NSFW, Other, Plot, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Psychological Trauma, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Self-Harm, Skeletons, Smut, Snuff, Soul Sex, Soul-Crushing, Tentacles, The Underground (Undertale), Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/Other, Torture, Undertale References, Undertale Spoilers, Violence, coming?, dubcon, haha - Freeform, seriously, undersmut, unstable, you won't see it coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkMammal/pseuds/InkMammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When I reset the world, he's the only one that remembers...</i>
  <br/>
  <i>I'm a masochist, he's a sadist...</i>
  <br/>
  <i>I don't believe in destiny, but if there was ever a mate meant for me, it would be him.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Fuck, would it be him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Edit 7-10-16: Now that the story has become much more than this, I plan on coming back and rewriting these first two chapters at some point. So, bare with me.. The first chapter isn't overly pertinent to story, so feel free to jump on over to 2 if you can't get through it.]
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Prepare for blood, profanity, and weak kneecaps.  
> And I don't mean his.
> 
> ;}
> 
> Heres some fan art for the first chapter!  
> http://fav.me/d9vyxzk
> 
> Also, I suppose it would be fair to forewarn you all ahead of time, in case I forget. But just assume _every_ chapter will have some form of smut, and possibly more sensitive topics, like self-harm and snuffing. The title, I feel, however, should be warning enough. =w=

_**step 1**_

Things were getting awkward, and I didn’t know how to fix it.

“So...” I said, never letting my eyes leave Sans’ familiar, smiling face. “What… where do we go from here?”

I sure as hell didn’t know. I don’t think even he knew. I’d just confessed that I wanted him to pin me against the wall and choke me. How would somebody _sane_ respond to that? They’d have to be just as dark and unstable as I was…. but maybe… maybe it was too soon for me to assume…

“i can’t say i’m surprised.” He finally said, which left me suddenly wondering how many times I’d done this with him before. How many timelines had I made him wade through this same conversation, this same interaction, this same moment, over and over again? Would I even begin to understand what he was feeling?

Could I even grasp what I was making him suffer through?

“Sans…” I mumbled, My fingers fidgeting at my midsection. “I- I don’t get nervous, but you... you’re different. I can’t even begin to describe what you do to me, and I know you already know. So please…. please, if you-“

“You’ve wanted me to tie you up and beat you to within an inch of your life for hundreds of timelines before this.” I startled, because I hadn’t realized it had been _that many times_ , and that I had revealed how deep my inner masochism went. “And for the past dozen or more, I’ve almost convinced you that you have nothing to worry about. This time, it _will_ be different.”

I shivered, because _fuck_ , hadn’t I wanted this since I first met Sans right outside the ruins?

I’d almost forgotten how fast he was, in my distraction that was most definitely brimming with him. He had a hand around my throat and his body pinning me against the wall of his bedroom before I could even grace his statement with a response.

Most of me was _very_ okay with this.

“Sans,” I choked under his hand, but he didn’t let up. Which, don’t get me wrong, I wasn’t complaining. He seemed to know exactly how tight I wanted it; enough to constrict my airflow and cause lightheadedness; enough to maybe bruise my neck, as a trophy for tomorrow – “This is what I do, this is what makes you mine”. I fucking loved it.

Sans dipped his head to the crook of my neck and started nipping at my skin, from my shoulder, up my jawline, to my chin, creating what would once become dark, blooming hickies. He met my lips with that gleaming magical tongue of his that I seemed to remember from _somewhere_ , and I had no idea I could miss something I remembered nothing about so badly.

I reciprocated his tongue-filled kiss with more enthusiasm than I thought I had been capable of in my flustered situation.

And _fuck_ , if I wasn’t horny for him…

I couldn’t help myself, I moaned as his smooth hands traveled up under my shirt, against the skin of my chest and squeezed my breast, and I for the first time today didn’t regret not wearing a bra. He took gratification in trapping one of my nipples between his digits and grinding it, a little roughly. I involuntarily gasped out a short cry, half in pain and half pleasure. _Fuck_ …. I thought, because at this point my voice was lost on me under his hand.

“I can’t keep persuading you that this is okay…” He whispered against my lips. I melted under the huskiness in his voice, and clung to the front of his jacket. “Please, kid… I know what you want, just let me give it to you.”

I had _no_ qualms with that.

_Just let me give it to you._

Everything from my midsection down to my loins tingled in disregarded rage.

_Let me give it to you._

_ffff-uuuucck._

He was scary good at knowing just when I needed air the most, letting me get a little, and then constricting his hold again before my breathing grew too comfortable. He was keeping me on edge, raising my adrenaline, increasing my body’s need to reproduce before I died, because it didn’t know any better. And maybe I didn’t either… After all, why had there been so many resets if we’d done this so many times before?

Sans suddenly took a step back, his hand never leaving my throat, his eyes never leaving the face of my roughed up form. My vision was hazy, but I watched him through glassy, lustful eyes.

There were no lights in his.

My heart rate picked up a little more.

My hands were grasping at the arm Sans’ held me with, my heels digging into the wall as I choked out his name.

“S-..sans…” His grip was tightening, he wasn’t letting up. What had I done wrong…? When… did he…?

His voice was hollow when he spoke.

“let’s just get to the point.”


	2. Step 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Snow and sugar..._   
>  _I used to think Sans had a little masochist in him, too..._   
>  _It was a little foolish of me to test my limits with a sadist like him..._   
>  _It was a little foolish to act like I didn't want it..._   
>  _Snow and sugar..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Edit 7/17/16: This chapter inspired the theme song for this fanfic, which can be found on either youtube or sound cloud. ]  
> [ **YT:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ui2E7x2nafU ]  
>  [ **SC:** https://soundcloud.com/elli-leimone/snow-sugar-monstertale-edissero-original-undertale-au-theme-song ]
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> Some complimentary art for chapter 1 if you guys missed it:  
> http://fav.me/d9vyxzk
> 
> Here we have smut in the form of some handy work performed by the protagonist!
> 
> Small violence warning, but that'll be a given in all of them, I promise...

_**what was step 2?**_  
_**oh, that’s right.**_  
_Derp._

 

I felt something intense and raw clench my insides, and I knew immediately that Sans had enthralled me in that power of gravitation he had. His hand left my throat and I inhaled so sharply, that my tunnel vision was met with nausea. I felt my back leave the chilly vertical surface, before my entire body followed the motion of Sans’ hand slamming against the wall beside me.

I howled and my hands clawed at the drywall. I was breathing hard, trying to calm the throbbing that had formed in the back of my head. When I opened my eyes, Sans was pressing himself against me again. He had me positioned so that I was a little less than a foot higher up than him, so he had to arch his neck to see me.

I couldn’t help but wonder why he’d done that specifically. Was it to mock me? To degrade me? To have such a lack of control, that even when looking down on him, I knew I still held no power? Fuck.

_I was so turned on._

And I very quickly found myself becoming comfortable with him, with no reason to be nervous anymore.

I felt his boney fingers probing the clothing hiding my nethers, placing his palm there and pressing against the area around where my clit was, massaging it. A sigh left my lips, which he quickly hushed with a tongue-filled kiss. I leaned forward into it, returning it with reverence, until he took a fistful of my hair and yanked my head backwards; my tongue being torn from his mouth as I whimpered.

Sans had me firmly grasped at the scalp, so he had full control over the direction my face was turned, and right now, he was making me watch as he skillfully and enticingly reached down with his other hand, abandoning my most needing of places, and pulled back the elastic on his shorts to reveal that luminous, throbbing cock that I suddenly really, _really_ needed forced inside me…

_All the way to the hilt, popping the cherry that never was._

And that _sly, egotistical_ two-faced grin of his when he saw my look of complete and utter _want_ made me tingle in all the right places.

What an _ass._

I met his kiss with a smirk, before I felt myself plummeting to the floor harshly, gravity once again changing. I groaned quietly as he hastily reminded me he still had my hair in his hands and pulled my face a hairs-width from his thick, already precumming shaft. My gaze flicked to his face, his empty eye sockets and shit-faced grin as taunting as they were chilling.

Another tingle of lust spiraled through my groin.

“You know what to do.” He assured me, voice heavy with desire and greed as he wiggled himself in front of my corrected gaze; a manner meant to encourage me, naturally.

I didn’t need any encouragement. But that didn’t mean he was the only one who liked to make things difficult.

I pressed the corner of my lips against his cock near the base, earning a lustful sigh from above, and I kissed ever so lightly, so slowly.

So excruc i a t i n g l y s l o w l y . 

And he liked it, but he was so unbearably impatient. Sans was _not_ like me. 

I winced as the grip on my hair tightened and he forced my face closer to his cock, but still, I kept my pace. And I opened my mouth to let the very tip of my tongue glide against his magic for only a second, before I reigned it in, and boy, did that make him mad.

 _Boy_ , did that _m a k e h i m m a d ._

I involuntarily shrieked as he threw my head backwards, brushing the wall and sending pain lancing behind my right eye, and was suddenly kneeling in front of me, his left eye gleaming lucidly, and I, maybe for a moment, rethought my place in this situation.

Sans growled a menacing rumble at me.

“Unless you want a _second_ bone in each of your _thighs_ , I suggest you do as I say, when I ask _nicely_.”

I was decidedly, officially, unsure of my place in this situation.

And in that moment he took to stare me down, to dare me to question or make some snide, fruitless remark in response to his threat, I submissively stayed as silent as the dead.

Because I was not so much a masochist, that I wanted _bones_ protruding from my _legs_.

Sans rose off the ground, pulling my hair more gently to reposition my face next to his cock again, and this time, I didn’t hesitate. I replaced the hand around his shaft with my own and guided the head of it into my mouth. He bucked until he filled my mouth and groaned. I gagged a little, feeling my eyes close and water at the edges, but I didn’t pull back. I let him press against the back of my throat, until I needed oxygen, and I trailed my tongue along the underside of his shaft as I breathed what I needed, and then took him back in fully.

I heard him utter a reticent, ‘ _fuck_ ’, as I took him to the back of my throat again, more roughly, and hummed as best I could. The hand gripping my hair had loosened and started moving and massaging in what almost seemed like affectionate little circles from the nape of my neck and up. He was leaning over me, I noticed with a stolen glance as I slid him out and took him back in with haste, which he responded to with a sharp buck of his hips. As he braced himself against the wall, he seethed, his eye sockets squinting closed.

I took that as a good sign to keep going, so I swallowed the thickness I felt seeping into my throat and did.

I slipped him out my mouth until only the head remained enclosed, and I wrapped the entirety of my hand around the base of his cock. I started pumping, the tip of my tongue playing around the head and at the entrance to his urethra, which he seemed to really like.

I hummed as I worked, moaning as if he were the one touching me, and I’ll be honest, hearing his heavy breaths and soft whines _really_ sent fluttering convulsions through my groin. 

_Fuck…_

“Fuck…” He said, giving life to my thoughts. He brought both hands to my head now, filling both with fistfuls of my hair, and pulled my mouth down onto him roughly, making me gag and cough, my chin and his cock slick with my saliva.

He pulled me back, and then down again; then back up, and then back down again, not allowing me to breath, not allowing me control. I quickly remembered how to relax my esophagus, to make it less painful, to allow him deeper.

He thrusted his hips as far down my throat as he could go as I clawed at his jacket, just for something to hold onto, to keep myself as steady as I could manage.

And with a liberating culmination, he shot all his magic seed down the back of my throat, holding me firmly, painfully against his groin, until his deliriously euphoric moan died and he pulled me off of him suddenly.

I was left gasping on the floor, gagging a little on the concoction inside my mouth, and I noted, as I wiped my mouth with a touch of fascination, that he tasted like _snow and sugar_.

How ironic. 


	3. Step 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _i still recall the taste of your tears._   
>  _echoing your voice just like the ringing in my ears._   
>  _my favorite dreams of you still wash ashore._   
>  _scraping through my head 'till I don't want to sleep anymore._   
>  _..._   
>  _grey would be the color if I had a heart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need something to listen to on repeat while reading this chapter, may I make a laschivious suggestion?  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEW8riKU_tE
> 
> Yeah, so um. Yeah. Big warnings. Just, big warnings. You really shouldn't be reading this if you're sensitive.
> 
>  _Kind of_ pertinent to story though. So you might just have to bone up.

_**Step 3**_

 

“Was that as good for you as it was for me?” I mocked, lifting my gaze from the floor to watch him sit on the edge of the bed. The taste of sugar and snow was still distinct in the back of my mouth.

“shut up.” He growled, but the lights had returned to his eyes. That should’ve been a good sign… but he hid his eye sockets, running his boney fingers against the face of his skull, and I saw his never-faltering grin dip a little.

I crawled along the floor toward the bed, sliding my hands up each of his shinbones as I lifted myself up to rest my chest against his lap. I resorted to trailing my fingers lightly between the tibia and fibula bones in his legs and rested my head against his thigh, nuzzling it with a feline grin.

He seemed tired. I surely hoped he didn’t think he was getting out of pleasing me just because he was lazy.

“Sansy,” I whispered quietly, before he shot me a look and spit words at me.

“don’t call me that.”

I felt genuine concern then, and straightened my head, reaching out to lightly touch his forearm to pull it away; to encourage him to stop hiding.

“Sans…”

_What’s wrong? What are you thinking? Did I do something? I don’t know how to react when your personality changes every ten minutes. Could you be a little more indecipherable?_

Things I felt I couldn’t say without being a dick, ‘cause I could be a real dick, sometimes.

“Sans, talk to me. We of all people can understand each other…” And the look he gave me, the sheer cast of spite and degradation he gave me, made me feel like an outcast – like a moron - and I wondered, then, how well I actually knew Sans.

How well did I know this creature, of whom I had met hundreds and hundreds of times in the past and could not remember a single time, other than this one.

How well did I know this _powerful_ creature, of whom I held not a single ounce of strength against if it had really come down to it.

_Flowey was right._

Boy, was I an idiot.

And I didn’t know what to do. I was _superbly_ bad at social interactions, and that was a common misunderstanding among people. Being a masochist may make me a creep - or a freak, or a Satan worshipper, or _whatever the fuck you tell yourself to sleep at night_ \- but others thought it made me invincible, in a sense. Like nothing bothered me. Like I couldn’t be broken.

This was, in fact, very, very wrong.

I was a clusterfuck of issues. 

I was human, just like you, I assume.

And I had wants, and I had needs, and I’d been mental for as long as I could remember. I’d kind of grown accustomed to _me_.

_Kind of._

Others? Not so much. It took them a while. Not that I blame them.

But Sans. Sans was a lot like me, even though we were so different. We were _no doubt_ two very abstract forms; two creatures isolated from the rest of their worlds. And we understood each other like no one else could. I could feel it in my _bones_ that I knew Sans better than I did myself. So why did I sense that there was something irredeemably broken between us?

I must have looked hurt at the expression he’d given me, because it shifted to one of disappointment, which I assumed was in himself, because… what the fuck had _I_ done..? … or would I ever even be able to tell?

“Sans…” I tried one more time. Why couldn’t I _speak_ better?! Why couldn’t I tell him everything that was going through my mind? Tell him that he wasn’t alone in this; that I was here, and that I wanted to share every aching memory and moment with him so he wasn’t burdened with it all on his own?

I was, after all, beginning to remember the smallest of details, more and more every time I reset.

Why couldn’t I form _words_ as well as I formed _cynical, judgmental thoughts_?

What the _fuck_. _Goddammit, Sans…_

“does my name taste good?” He asked darkly, his face leaning down closer to mine.

My face grew hot, my body beginning to tingle immediately on cue, and I was at a loss for words. This skeleton switched gears faster than Vin Diesel.

“Um…” I bit the inside of my cheek, something I did when I was conflicted, or nervous, and… 

“Why so nervous, kiddo...” And he read me _far_ too well. 

I suddenly felt uncomfortable. He traced a boney finger along my jaw.

I… I couldn’t remember, but… but this wasn’t the Sans I had met at the door outside the Ruins.

He leaned forward and pressed his teeth against my lips in a kiss, which I parted hesitantly in acceptance.

He trailed the tips of his fingers along my skin, pulling my shirt until both of my breasts were openly available for him to cup and probe. I was beginning to feel a cancer forming in my stomach. I still sighed lightly at the tug of my nipple.

What had changed? And when? _What timeline_?

His hands hovered around to my back, lifting my shirt up and over my head, but he didn’t remove it all the way. He covered my eyes and tied a knot at the back of my head so I was blind.

“let’s hide these.”

Let’s _hide_ these.

I suddenly felt a horrible need to reset. I didn’t remember ever feeling that way before.

“Sans…”

“shh.” He hushed, taking me by the hand and pulling me to my feet. Those unsettling steady fingers traveled down my arms, down my ribs, and paused at my hips to hold and knead at them right above the elastic of my shorts. There was a small gap between the fabric and my skin on either side of my belly, where the hill and canyon shapes of my body concaved, dipping into my pelvis and groin area. This is where his fingers feathered against the skin the longest, causing me to shiver, waves of pleasure pulsing into that very area. He acted as if he was observing, learning, analyzing…

Thinking.

He hooked his fingers in that gap, tugging both layers of clothing down, down, down until they fell to the floor on their own, and I held my body firm as he returned to running his palms slowly, intentionally, along all the curves and divots in my skin.

I noticed he hovered over the areas where hickies and bruises had most likely formed by now.

I heard him suck in a gradual breath.

“…something i can never have.”

“..What?” I asked breathlessly, my heart race picking up a little, but he only cupped the back of my neck and guided me down to his whispering, tongue-filled kiss.

“come ‘ere, kiddo.” I took his tongue, like I took his hand, like I’d take his cock, and like I’d take his hate, and like I’d take his anger, and his pain, and his love, and anything and everything he wanted to fill me, and break me, with.

Because I was a masochist, even when it _didn’t feel good._

Snow and sugar suddenly tasted so bitter.

He held me at the base of my spine, towing me with him as he laid himself back and guided me above him until I was straddling his waist. I didn’t _not_ want this, but I didn’t feel right anymore with him. I wanted so badly to tell myself I was just being paranoid, but I couldn’t shake that feeling; that feeling that something very, very wrong was inside Sans that hadn’t been there before.

He got to the point again.

I could very distinctly feel his thick, bulging cock between my legs, caressing and grazing the inside of my thighs through the fabric of his shorts - dangerously close to my labia, my lips - and I swear, almost all of my fear vanished as quickly as it was replaced with desire. _Almost._

He raised his hips to press himself against me more and I moaned faintly, still unsure. He bucked a little harder, causing me to lose my balance and lean over him. He pinned my arms at my side, wrapping his arms around me – his hoodie was so warm, so comforting – and pressed his magic into my mouth.

He held me down as he brought his hips up, skillfully aiming himself so he spread my labia, allowing the fabric of his shorts, radiating heat from his throbbing cock, to slide between all my wetness and against my clit. When he angled his hips right, the very tip of his cock pressed tightly into my entrance, restrained by the fabric around it, making my breath hitch when he did.

Bliss was jolting through me and I moaned into his mouth, causing him to do it again, and again, and again, as his tongue delved into my mouth and explored and we swapped warmth and saliva and sounds.

 _Fuck…_ Here we were again. Except this time I wished I could see.

“you make this all go away.” He breathed against my lips, pressing his tongue back into my mouth before I could respond. And then he placed a hand on my shoulder and rolled us, so he was still between my legs but I was now below him.

Smooth.

The action had felt much bigger than it actually was due to the blindfold, but nonetheless, I shivered as he pressed his sheltered cock against me one more time, before I felt one of his hands move dutifully away from me. I could see it in my mind, exactly how he’d do it, reaching down with his hand and trailing his finger inside the elastic until he found that sweet spot to tug on, to reveal himself in its entirety.

And it illuminated the dim room vivaciously, as I could see it even through the fabric of my shirt and closed eyelids, and for a small, wondrous moment, I pondered whether or not it gleamed so brilliantly _when it was inside me_.

He positioned it at my entrance, sliding the head through the natural lubricant that seeped from me and running his heat teasingly along the inner lips and my clit. I arched my back in need.

There was something about this slow, deliberant way of moving he had that felt _really_ good, and I found myself liking it as much as I liked the pain. In fact, it was a nice change of pace… it was different. He still felt strange, in my mind, but I supposed once he was inside me, once he started fucking me, I wouldn’t care anymore, because I really, _really_ needed him right then, right there, and I needed it right as he placed his boney hands against my thighs, leaned over me, and pressed into me all at once, with no warning, with no easiness. And I’ll admit, I cried out, because I felt something inside tear quite a bit, and it _hurt_.

I’d reflexively grasped for the closest thing, which had been Sans’ jacket, and I pulled it so hard, it’d come unzipped. I was breathing hard and he didn’t hesitate or ask if I was ready as he began pulling out and pushing back in at his own preferred pace. I was whimpering, urging the pain to be overloaded by endorphins already so I could enjoy this _a little_.

And the pain did reside fairly quickly and I moaned as his movements pick up pace and he leaned into me. Pleasure washed over me in waves, timed with his quickening thrusts, and his jacket wasn’t steady enough for me to hold onto, so I grasped blindly at his t-shirt, until I realized he wasn’t wearing one and my fingers glided across his ribs. He faltered, a faint moan coming from somewhere deep within him, and if that was from just a bump of my fingers…

I linked my fingers around two of his ribs, clinging to him with both hands, and his groans and thrusts seemed to become needier, more desperate, and I ran some of my fingers down his rib cage roughly, so my fingers would _thud_ against the bone and he dropped his head to my chest, pressing ever closer to me as he pumped with urgency, and it _felt so fucking good_.

And then he stopped, so suddenly, so abruptly, that for a moment, I thought I’d hurt him and I became worried. I waited until his pants had died down a little before whispering.

“Sans…?”

I could still hear his heavy breathing, feel it against my chest where he rested his forehead, but he didn’t answer me.

He pumped only once, roughly, making me whine, and I felt a very dire need to see him, to see what his face looked like.

I reached up to remove my blindfold, before my body jerked, my hand involuntarily flung to the wall above our heads where it was pinned by something penetrating through my palm.

And for a moment there was nothing. No pain, no sound, no movement.

No breath.

Until it all came crashing inwards at once like an implosion.

The warmth running down my arm was greeted by an irrational burst of white hot lava.

I screamed, grasping my forearm _as if that would help._

And naturally, I tried to recoil from Sans to tend to my hand.

But he held me still with such resolve, such firmness, that I couldn’t move away, and I went to push him, but he grabbed my wrist and held it and _s q u e e e e e z e d_ , and I felt it pop, and I _cried_. And I writhed as he started pushing inside so slowly, and then a little faster, and then he was forcing himself into me harder, deeper with every thrust, _just like I had wanted before_ , except this time, I couldn’t feel anything except a hollowness inside me that kept expanding every time he pushed inside me.

And I knew now, that at least one of the reasons he had covered my eyes was so that he wouldn’t see me _cry_ …

…because I weeped; I weeped like a newborn - erratically, senselessly, fearfully. And it soaked through my entire shirt, but at least he couldn’t _see me crying._ And I mourned his name like I’d lost him, and maybe somewhere deep down, I felt like I did.

And he didn’t stop plowing into me, ravishing me so harshly and carelessly that my shirt slipped from around my eyes and I was able to see the bone fastening my gushing hand to the wall, and then his face; the absence of the light in his eyes, the complete indifference as he split me in two from the inside, pumping deliberately deeper and deeper, and drawing blood along my burning hips and thighs as he clawed at me to keep me steady.

“Sans!!” I sobbed.

“Stop!!” I howled.

“Plee-heeese!” I wailed.

“SANS!!”

 

**Half a dozen bones rocketed from inside the bed, through her body. At the same time, a lengthy, sharpened bone penetrated the wall from behind her head, driving straight through her skull before, mockingly, cutting short an inch from his crimson-splattered face.**

**He stared emptily at the bone like a pointing finger.**

**He calmly breathed in, and he calmly breathed out.**

**And he closed his eye sockets.**

**And rested his forehead against the point of the lethal bone.**

**He even contemplated continuing his deed.**

**Until he cursed halfheartedly.**

**And he felt the world reset.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our story isn't over loves. This is only the beginning...


	4. Step 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Every time I get a few steps ahead, I feel myself stumble back again._   
>  _Every time I feel like I get a grip on reality, I feel it pulled from beneath me again._   
>  _Every time I realize the truth about everything, I feel my world reset._   
>  _Even with this power...._   
>  **...when were you ever in control?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. So many views, and thank you all for the Kudos! It's nice to know people actually want to see more of this, cuz lordy, don't I know my writing could be improved.
> 
> I blame impatience. I'm lazy, sue me. At least I have good plot. And THAT, I promise.
> 
> Speaking of which: This chapter in particular, doesn't haven't any smut, because I accidentally devoted it purely to plot. It kind of wrote itself... I don't know what came over me. I felt like hurting our beloved Sans.... developing and revealing his character some more. He _is_ , after all, why we're all here.

**_step 4…_**

 

My first thought: _I wanted to hurt something._ I wanted to hurt some _one_.

Shit, I wanted to just _fuck everything up beyond reason_ , until reason couldn’t _recognize it anymore._

I didn’t know why. I didn’t know how. But I was _so_ pissed, _so_ avid to get my hands on something and squeeze it until it’s eyes popped out of its skull.

You’d of thought I’d be able to better control these bouts of rage after fourteen years of living with them.

I guess it didn’t help that I never _tried_ to stop them. I rather liked them. So I embraced them. You should always make friends with your enemies… even when the enemy is yourself.

I couldn’t remember much at all before awaking here at this place in the Ruins. I couldn’t remember anything except the sensation of _pain_ , and _hate_ , and, bitterly, even a little sorrow, that I squelched under the heel of my metaphorical boot as quickly as it arose. Even with the vague memory of how I’d gotten to this point, it was all unbearably hazy.

It didn’t matter anyway. All that mattered was how I wanted to go from here as I began to recognize the house I stood before. I recalled once thinking it was ‘cute and tidy’. Why in the hell would I ever think that?

I could only see red. I could only feel the rush of adrenaline, the ache, of wanting blood on my hands…

Or in this case, dust.

So with my fists clenching and unclenching in need, I entered through the front door.

“Do you smell that?” She said, and a small flood of memories came tumbling back to me as I knew what Toriel was going to say next. “Surprise!” _..she made me a butterscotch_ “cinnamon pie!”

 _She wanted me to have_ “a nice time living here!” _So she_ “held off on snail pie for tonight.”

“Here, I have another” _surprise for me._

What the fuck?

There was no logical reason why I should’ve known any of that. Or any of what was about to happen. But I did. And if I hadn’t been such a psychopath, maybe it would’ve bothered me.

It kind of just turned me on, to be honest.

She showed me ‘my room’. My skin prickled when she took my hand with that furry paw of hers. It made me want to fulfill that vision I had moments ago of killing her. But I would wait. I didn’t want to mess it up and strike before I knew I should. She ran off when she thought she had smelled something burning anyway, and left me to my own devices.

I entered the room.

And it was exactly as I had seen it in my mind. I didn’t bother looking at any of the things here. I had a feeling that there would be something more important waiting for me when I awoke. So I went to sleep.

It felt nice to rest a manic mind every now and then.

As expected, though not _quite_ what I was expecting, there was something of use to me on the floor when I woke up. Instead of eating the pie, I carefully wrapped it up and placed it in a satchel I plucked from the corner of the room. I threw it over my shoulder and found Toriel exactly where she was supposed to be, but I didn’t confront her yet. I was sure to stay out of sight before slipping out the front door.

I needed to do something first. I needed to practice, because something made me feel nervous about going up against Toriel. Maybe it was intuition. I was pitifully weak. So I needed to get stronger. And I knew just how to do that.

I waltzed through the Ruins like I owned the place, and as far as anybody or any monster was concerned, _I did._ And I did, because as I slayed every living thing I met; I reran every room, every monster, every obstacle, I recalled more and more about this place, and I knew exactly how to manipulate it.

Something told me that the rest of my genocide would be just as well and that made me so gleeful, I _scared a ghost_ with my cackling.

_How’s that for ironic._

_I was going to run the underground into the ground_. I hummed at the pleasurable thought as I nonchalantly _”Don’t pick on me…”_ struck down another Loox.

It had probably been a good hour, total, but I was having so much fun and feeling so much stronger, that the time had simply flown by. And then cracking a grin, I felt something in my gut twist and I lurched around, ready for a fight.

But nobody came.

I waited. I listened.

But still, _nobody came_.

I grinned. The Ruins were completely silent now.

I headed _home_.

“Up already, I see?” Toriel smiled pleasantly at me as I entered the living area. She rambled for a minute, something about a stupid bug collecting spot and my education, before asking if I wanted something, so I told her I wanted to leave.

In response, she asked me if I wanted to hear about snail facts, and I scrunched my nose because _no, I didn’t want to hear about stupid fucking snail facts._ , and I again asked about leaving.

She left to go ‘do something’ and I felt a little excitement buzz through my veins. She was going downstairs. I followed her.

She told me that the door at the end of the hall was the only exit into the rest of the underground, and a few more memories flooded back to me. Snow, a town, blue waters, a lab, a resort.

I’d destroy it all, or die trying.

Every human met the same fate, she would tell me. And she did. And Blah blah blah.

Finally, we reached the end of the hall, the door that would set me free to do as I please. And then she said something that caused me to listen intently.

“Why are you looking at me like that? Like you have seen a ghost” This was different. I could tell, somehow. “Do you know something that I do not?” I felt my heart ache, but not for the reasons you might imagine. It’s was because of the way her words filled me with… “No, that is impossible.”… determination.

She, too, had looked so determined when I _shattered her in one blow._

And I was so turned on, so needy, so _hot and bothered_ , that I even, for just a moment, considered what I could do to this creature before her dust scattered to the breeze. But there wasn’t much this _furry_ would’ve been able to do for _me_ , and so I let her whimper her final fears, her final pleading breaths, and then, as she kneeled in defeat, I ran my fingers through the fur along her cheek and she looked at me with such sadness.

And then I was covered in dust.

Flowey, annoyingly, blocked my path ahead, ranting about power and volunteering my aid. What an idiot.

“That’s a wonderful idea!” He said, vanishing into the dirt.

Whatever. He wasn’t worth my time, anyway.

I entered the snowy place, and what I thought would have been another onslaught of memories, was surprisingly very little. Something was about to happen, but I didn’t know what, that much was for sure.

I was still _so fucking turned on_. I wasn’t sure how I wanted to satisfy myself yet, but I liked making myself wait, anyway; making the tension in my lower belly grow, my nethers tingle as I walked… even _I_ couldn’t have _everything_ I wanted right when I wanted it. I guess it could be said I was as much of a sadist as I was a masochist, if not even more so. Or would that just make me full-fledged cray-cray?

The thought made me snort.

I had felt someone following me, and hearing the wooden limb behind me splinter into pieces only confirmed this. I did glance back, but as expected, saw nothing. And then when I turned around, he was there.

Right in my face.

And as soon as I saw him, I felt it; the sheer heat rising in my body, the vast, unbridled rage, the _torrid rancor_ that made my soul feel as though it would explode in a furious fire and simply devour everything in my wake.

I felt _him_ in my _soul_.

_SANS._

“hey, kid.” Sans said candidly - woefully - acting as though he couldn’t sense the arduous instability storming inside me like a raging hurricane. “you know, this can be a dangerous place for humans, especially one as young as yourself.”

My voice was lost on me, as I simply stared at him, attempting to process and plot and prevent myself from hyperventilating with need, because I needed _something_ , I just wasn’t sure _what_ exactly.

“why don’t you come with me. we can talk.”

I don’t know what I needed more: to fuck him, or to kill him.

“i can take you somewhere where nobody will hurt you.”

Hell, why not both?

He already sounded like some creep.

But why, why did I feel so intensely towards him? And feel _what_ , I wasn’t even sure. There were so many chemicals flooding my brain in his presence, I’m surprised I didn’t have a nuclear meltdown.

But I kept my cool.

Until after those moments of silence when I didn’t answer, and Sans realized with a wave of dread that I wasn’t going to be going anywhere with him. He looked genuinely concerned, suddenly, and my observations were only confirmed when his body straightened and he became more alert.

“you again?”

_Me, again? Had I met him before after all? That, was definitely impossible._

_I’d have remembered._

A crooked smile reached for my ears and I giggled. This skeleton must’ve been as jacked as I was, or something.

_Can I have some of whatever you’re on, Mr. Bones?_

“shit.” He muttered, and as I sensed his move to act, I myself, acted a second before hand.

I lurched forward, grabbing at his hoodie, and my fingers grazed it just enough, that I felt my world spin three ways to Sunday and spit me onto the cold, wet ground before I realized we were no longer in the snowy place.

I felt a tug at my _soul_ , and I rolled quickly, a cluster of bones protruding up from the ground where I had lain moment ago, and again as I leapt into the air and towards him, but he was far too fast for me; I was so under prepared for a fight like this!

More bones were summoned, hovering around him like a cocoon, and he shot them at me ten at a time, and I was hit more times than I would like to admit. I hit the ground and used my momentum to keep rolling as I felt bones pierce the ground behind me, tracking my movements.

But I rolled into a body of water and let myself sink a little to take a _breather_. Ha.

I held my breath, clinging to the wall far enough down, that I don’t think he would’ve been able to see me through the thickness of its natural mistiness. My health was dangerously low, and I had lost my bag somewhere up there when we’d landed here.

And then… then something told me to look in my pocket. And I don’t know why, but I listened, and when I felt them one at a time, I felt something in my back pocket, and I slipped my fingers in to pull out a small flask of Sea Tea.

And how I got that, _I have no fucking clue_ , but I’d _take it_.

Running out of breath, I carefully unscrewed the flask upside down, so it wouldn’t escape into the water, and then put my lips to the opening quickly and sucked it down. I felt only a little bit better health wise, but I felt a helluva lot _faster_ , and that was going to help.

I suddenly felt something envelope my soul, a thickness, a weight, that made me sick to my stomach, and I felt myself being lifted out of the water and I inhaled a sharp breath the second I broke the surface, which simply gushed from my lungs the moment I slammed into the hard wall, and then just as hard into the ground. The weight lifted and I was inhaling, coughing, as I heard Sans approach.

“okay, you’ve had enough fun, it’s time to bring her back now.”

....‘Bring her back now’? _Who???_ That _fucking goat??_

“And how… how do you expect me to do that, Sansy Boy?” I huffed on the ground, taking advantage of him hovering over me like a predator – turning me on in all the right places – as he growled. He didn’t seem to like that name, maybe? Heh. What I somehow knew was a giant Gaster Blaster formed behind him with an anxious snarl, a gleam in its eyes, ready to incinerate me at the first signal from Sans.

“You can’t bring people back from the _dead_ Sansy Boy.” He seemed to falter for a moment, before growing livid again.

“…really tired of your games…” He muttered, seemingly frustrated and in thought, and I had no idea if he was talking to me at this point. But in that moment, that one single moment of distraction, I lunged and tackled him _into_ the Gaster Blaster, which frightened the living weapon and caused it to clamp it’s mouth shut, trapping thankfully nothing but fabric of mine between it’s teeth. Sans had been able to somehow jump away, standing on the Blaster’s head now as he watched me struggled to get free of my sweater.

“i am so tired of this. tired of these timelines, tired of you, and _definitely_ tired of _you._ ”

I couldn’t see who he was talking about, but I was starting to think this skeleton actually _was_ less sane than me. I growled in frustration, unable to get even one arm free.

“you know, i went with it the first… i dunno, what? seven hundred times? _not_ even including the ones _that thing_ showed up in, and i didn’t have to, definitely didn’t want to, but i kept it to myself because… hey, what do i know? what could _i_ do?”

My arm was getting more and more lose by the second, but as I struggled, I felt a bone pierce my shoulder and screamed. The Gaster Blaster shook me, and I came lose from it’s mouth, falling to my stomach on the ground and feeling heated adrenaline pump through my veins.

“nothing. i can’t do anything. it eventually got to where i can’t even enjoy the peaceful timelines. do you have any idea how hard it is to not have any control over your own existence?”

I’d pulled the bone mostly free from my shoulder and rolled onto my back, gasping as I sat up. Another bone pierced my thigh, pinning me to the dirt below, and I roared. I heard Sans’ feet hit the wet ground and walk towards me slowly, deliberately. Bones pierced the ground around me to emphasize his words as he stepped.

“powerless.” A bone brushed against my back. “impotence.” Beside my calf. “futility.” Right between my legs, against my sweetest of places, and that one caused me to inhale in pleasant surprise.

He used his power over gravitation to slide the bone in my thigh out a little, and then drive it back in, causing me to start weeping, and yet even now, I wasn’t sure myself if it was from the pain, or from how _good it felt as the pain subsided_.

“I T ‘ S I N S U F F E R A B L E.” He breathed his agony into the words with all his might, now standing before me, and I looked up, damp from head to toe with sweat, blood, and water, and I only grinned tiredly, with half-lidded eyes.

“do you have any idea what that does to a _monster_?” His voice was softer. He was tired, too. I could see it.

And we sat there for a moment in silence as blood trickled from my thigh, from my shoulder, down to the ground, and my crimson blended with the glowing puddles of this place, which eventually dripped back into the big bodies of water, and I watched as my rapid blood loss blanched the color of my skin and tainted the water around us like dancing magic.

I noticed my smile was gone, my power trip was all but dead. Sans had noticed, too, as he stared at me with a different kind of hollow eyes.

“i don’t even wanna know why anymore.”

And something in his voice alone broke my soul, and I felt a new heat spring to my face as memories began to flood my senses, and I knew why… he’d reminded me. Complete and utter detachment. Nothing mattered.

And that’s why everything that ever did matter, was reminding me it never really had. And it never would, because one way or another…

“even _this_ is worthless. everything will just reset when i kill you, and i _have_ to kill you, because this timeline is ruined, and when i do, i will be the only one to remember. again. like always. isolated, and trapped, in a vicious cycle of some selfish, careless power i could never hope to escape from.”

And I was the cause of that vicious cycle.

I was recalling all those times he’d explained the resets to me, all the times we’d shared a burger at Grillby’s, all the times we’d expressed our desire, over and over and over and over and…

And I felt this particular timeline coming to a close, and didn’t blame Sans for wanting to reset, because I was a fucking psychopath, and I probably wouldn’t remember, again, when everything was reset, and I deserved everything Sans gave me and more, because I was absolutely horrible.

He was crouching in front of me, I realized, and I didn’t know what to say, what to do, not that I could do much with my thigh pinned to the ground. My mind and body had become so tired, even all the pain had become nothing but a dull throb. The lights in his eyes observed me, and would have made me uncomfortable had it not been for fatigue and my head quickly growing thick from blood loss.

 _I’m sorry…_ I wanted to say, but I didn’t, and after a long moment of just studying my face, he murmured quietly.

“i’m sorry just doesn’t cut it anymore, kid.”

Maybe I was starting to lose consciousness, but I was pretty sure I hadn’t said that out loud… he leaned forward, brushing his teeth against my forehead in a kiss I barely registered. Maybe I was just losing my ability to sense things.

And as his teeth pressed against my cold, clammy skin, I felt a pressure deep in my chest, beneath the boney fingers that hovered there as his magic enveloped my soul. Then that withering little soul crumbled into nothingness, like a meager little light being smothered, and…

 

 

**… you're a human right? that's hilarious. i’m sans.**

**sans the skeleton**... 


	5. Step 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****  
>    
>  __  
>  **p u s s y c a t , p u s s y c a t ,**   
>    
>    
>  **_i l o v e y o u ._ **   
>  ****  
>    
>  __  
>  **y e s ,**   
>    
>    
>    
>    
>  _**i ,** _   
>    
>    
>    
>  __  
>  **d o .**   
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long! I've been busy preparing for a trip out of town this week, so I'll try my best to upload new chapters! ;}

**. . .**

  
_I remembered the first time he ever explained the resets to me._

  
_It was after a memory of Toriel had surfaced from a previous timeline. In that one, I had accidentally killed her, and immediately after the fleeting memory, I felt horrible just for thinking it. I had told Sans about it over a burger a Grillby's, and he seemed relieved. I started questioning him, he started debriefing me on this power I seemed to possess. But he kept it all short, and to the point, like maybe he'd done it before, and I didn't realize that it was a good possibility he had, until he offered to show me his lab and I asked him straight out._

  
_"Are you telling me everything?"_

  
_He slowly stopped rummaging through his papers, but he didn't seem surprised by the question._

  
_"no," He admitted, and I noticed a light in the corner of his eye glancing my way, waiting for a reaction, I was sure. But I didn't know how to react. I didn't know what he was hiding or for what reason, so how could I judge him for that? I asked him lightly._

  
_"How come?" He averted his gaze in response, shuffling through his papers again._

  
_"Because you won't remember." He was being honest, and I appreciated it. But how much was he being honest about? And what did I keep doing wrong that I kept resetting the timeline…?_

 

 

 

The chilly wind and flurrying snow stung my skin and the wood was cutting into my thighs and against my stomach, but neither felt like anything compared to what else was cutting into me.

I winced, my youthful voice hitching as he pressed inside me from behind slowly, gently, waiting for me to grow accustomed to his girth. I whined again when he stayed still for too long, and he didn’t need to be told twice.

He leaned over me so his ribs were pressing against my back through his hoodie and took it upon himself to start nipping my shoulder roughly as he thrusted forward. He’d pull back out, and then push back in again with a little more speed, a little more pressure with each buck of his hips.

I moaned quietly into the wood surface of the sentry station, clawing at it as he trailed the tips of his boney fingers down my sides to make me shiver. He was leaving a line of hickies down my shoulder, down my back, and I could feel them buzzing from stimulation, his magic coursing through me like little slivering snakes, all of which made their rounds through my nerves and then made a bee line for my loins.

He ran some boney fingers through my hair and only a little roughly grasped a fistful of it, pressed my face into the wood and used his other hand to guide my hips back repeatedly into his, driving him deeper inside me and making my head spin with ecstasy.

 _Fuck,_ I didn’t want this to stop. It felt _unbearably_ good as he pressed up against my sweet spot inside and held himself there for just a moment, holding still, allowing himself to feel the contractions of my walls from the friction, from the stimulus. And then he’d start pumping again, until he wanted to do it again, and the stopping and going motions made it a little suspenseful. I whined whenever he would do it, and in response, he would just grab my ass roughly and make me yelp.

I didn’t know why I was so needy for him right now. I had just made it out of the ruins, and I knew I was about to meet somebody important, and as soon as I had seen him… as soon as he had said those words… well, it was like my heart and mind dropped to my crotch, and I had had nothing but desire for him.

I had tackled him, far too small and weak to do anything to harm him, but something defensive had kicked on inside of him, and I noticed his eye flash blue, which struck a little fear into me, but more than anything else, a _lustful thirst_ that only he could quench.

So I kissed him, and pushed my hands into his shorts to wrap my hands around his pelvis bones and pull him into me. He had immediately caught on and pushed me into the snow to climb between my legs and start grinding against me in response.

And _fuck_ , it had made me so hot, I’d started to melt the snow around us and I was getting wet in more ways than one. So he ‘shortcut’ us to one of the sentry stations, and started to doggy me against it.

I could hardly breathe; it felt so good. He had brought the hand on my hip around my waist and fingered my clit as he pounded inside me, and I just couldn’t take it anymore, and I took a deep, deep breath, and I…

I clamped down around his cock as I came, and I heard him groan as he kept pressing inside of me, faster, harder, making my voice hitch, my breath flee. And as my climax died, he pumped into me a few more times, and I felt him press all the way inside and explode within me, spilling his seed against my cervix as he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tight and _moaned_ , which made me tingle all over again with desire for him.

We were panting heavily, and I, covered in sweat and my body radiating temperatures rivaling the suns, started feeling cold, and I shivered as a chilly breeze made my point. I felt Sans’ hoodie wrap around me and then he leaned against my back again, resting his head on my shoulder.

All of this with no words; no questions asked; just mutual hunger, yearning, and fucking.

The way it should be between two creatures.

 

 

**Too bad it had only been a dream.**

 

 

My first thought when I woke up was, _Fuck, fuck, and fuck, why does everything hurt so badly?_

And then my next thought was, _….where am I?_

I could feel that I was lying on a cold, hard tiled surface. I opened my heavy lidded eyes and saw… nothing. I blinked a few times, to make sure my eyes were actually open, but still, nothing. The darkness was too thick.

 _Thick like my tongue, like my head_. I was so thirsty, and it hurt to move. Everything ached, so fucking bad; especially… my neck? I tried to pull my hands up to rub it, but they stopped short from where I lifted them, the sound of chains rattling, and the feeling of cold metal was suddenly evident against the skin of my wrists. 

My heart rate picked up a little, and my brain was starting to process somewhat… that this was not normal, I shouldn’t be here, and…

“I should’ve done this to begin with.”

_That voice…_

“I considered it, but I felt like it would be useless, considering the power _they_ have over us.”

 _Who was he talking to?_ I jumped at the brilliant flash of his blue magic, and I flinched, unable to look at him or open my eyes at all now as the light lined his body in a glow and stayed constant. I curled into a tighter ball on the floor, trying to escape it. It was too damn bright, and it made the back of my eyes throb.

“But that’s fine.” He said darkly, his voice growing closer as his footsteps did. “I’ve been playing my own games.” He kneeled down next to me and I felt a boney hand run gently through my hair, petting me. “And I’m about to start another one.”

I whimpered, because I didn’t know what that entailed, but something inside my mind, my body, was stirring - a memory, or memor _ies_ \- that I couldn’t quite grasp, and it was painstakingly obvious, that I had never been in control of anything, even with my power over the timelines.

He grabbed a chain that connected from the floor to a metal collar around my neck and yanked it taught, causing me to whimper. He leaned even further down and put his mouth right next to my ear. His voice was light.

“Welcome home, little pussycat.”

 

 

**_p u s s y c a t ,_ **

**_p u s s y c a t ,_ **

**_i  l o v e  y o u ._ **

**_y e s ,_ **

**_i ,_ **

**_d o ._ **


	6. Step 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Over her skin, run crimson tears,_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>    
>  _Over her skin, that trembles with fear._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this on a bumpy, seven hour bus ride. So, don't hold any errors against me. xP

**. . .**

 

I whined through the fabric in my mouth.

**Like the rest of it, this had become normal.**

My hands clenched into fists as I felt a pressure deep inside me from behind.

His hollow eye sockets and swollen cock had also become all too familiar at this point.

My eyes watered at how hard he pressed inside my ass, and I groaned as he hilted, trying hard to relax my muscles.

The days had begun to blur forever ago, like the bruises lining most of my body, like the bruises forming on my knees from hours of being pressed up against the hard tiled floor.

I clawed, but at nothing, my arms rigid at my side as the taught chains around my wrists tugged at the floor a ways behind us.

I had grown **complacent, obedient, docile.**

No more did I talk back, or fight it. I didn’t… I didn’t do anything but take it - two, three times; **sometimes all day long.**

Otherwise, when I fought back, I earned scars. He’d even said how he hated knives, but he loved the feeling of splitting my skin open so easily, watching the blood run and drip, and he would be sure to not do too much, to not send me too far over the edge, because he didn’t want the timeline to reset again. He didn’t want to have to hunt me down again now that I was remembering, even though he didn’t quite know that. But I was…

I was remembering everything.

And he thought I would do everything in my power to avoid him next time, but I wasn’t sure I had it in me anymore, regardless of a reset.

He came inside me, for the third time that hour, I was sure. But I didn’t keep time anymore, there was no way for me to. His visits were fairly random, and often consisted of frustrated, stress-relieving sex. I could feel the differences in his magic when he took me; grabbed me by the hair, pressed my face against the tile, pulled my ass into the air, and plunged right in.

**He loved that part. Just ‘jumping right in’, indulging in his need, whenever a fuckable moment arose.**

I hated it.

**At first.**

Part of me said fuck him.

**Another part of me said _to fuck him_.**

And I wouldn’t say I grew to like it, but I became hopeless enough to accept it and let him make me cum, because it made me feel better, if only temporarily. Those few moments of cunt clenching, breathless bliss, were the only pleasant thing in my life those days.

Everything had become such a haze. Everything seemed drowned out by a constant, vibration that tormented me in what little sleep I got. It was always _buzz, buzz, buzzing_ in the back of my mind.

He pulled out of me, and I sighed gruffly into the fabric, whining as my entrance throbbed and seeped his seed. And he leaned over me, sliding his twitching, slick cock between my cheeks because he knew it would make me whine more, dreading the thought of him pushing back inside there.

I was trembling, I was so sore. Today had been an especially long day. And I felt like I may collapse and black out on him, which wouldn’t have been the first time. I’d learned quickly to try my best not to do that, otherwise, I’d wake up, spread eagle, and under the knife.

The worst part wasn’t even the cuts anymore, as there were many, but they were usually shallow. He still cut enough to bleed, cut enough that there was a mess later that needed to be cleaned.

That was the worst part. Being chained to a floor that I had to clean my own blood off of. And if I had blacked out, and woke up after the blood had dried, he’d make me use a bleach-like substance that irritated and burned my skin when I laid on it. And I had no choice but to lay on it.

The only times I was allowed unchained from the floor is when he took me into the corner of the lab and sprayed me down in the small decontamination shower area. This usually only happened twice a week, or more depending on what he did with me. And the different kind of stretching for my muscles was somewhat nice…

Sometimes he liked to take me again while I was in the shower, linking my chains to the metal bars on either of the walls like always, so I couldn’t hide myself or run, because he _really_ didn’t want to kill me again.

“Too risky”, he’d said the first time. And sometimes he talked about someone, I think, other than me, because he talked about them as if they weren’t there, but then sometimes as if they were, but he talked about them having a power, and that confused me.

I was used to being confused. I didn’t ask questions anymore.

Today was shower day, I realized, as he snatched the fabric out of my mouth and undid my chains from the floor hook. He dragged me, stumbling, over to it. He leashed up my rattling chains and turned the water on with me under it, which he liked to do so he could hear me gasp breathlessly until it warmed up just the slightest, because he never gave me hot showers unless he was scolding me for something. I’d take a cold shower any day, after those few hot ones I’d received.

He wiped me down, starting with my back, my chest, my sides, moving along my arms, and usually by then…

Yep.

He dropped the rough cloth and wrapped his arms around me, a hand on a breast, and the other pulling my hips back to meet his, an already reformed cock greeting me. He didn’t seem to ever care that his clothes were getting soaked, and he only ever took his hoodie off.

He seemed more agitated than usual today. I hated that I knew.

I hated even more that I still cared.

He pressed inside me from behind again, causing my lungs to ache for air when it all left me in a pleasant rush. Thankfully it wasn’t my ass. My lips and clit were sore too, but it was much easier for me to suppress the pain there.

He didn’t take it slow, which was nothing new. He pounded into me so hard, I was lifted to my tippy toes as he thrusted, and I moaned, despite myself, and I clawed at the walls, and tried to keep the water out of my face so I could breathe properly, but he grabbed a fistful of my hair and plunged my face under the water and I held my breath until I couldn’t and started gagging. He’d let me breathe, or choke, rather, after that, focusing on timing his bucking hips against my mine, which he pulled back feverishly, in a needy desperation.

And through my pleasurable fog of a mind, I couldn’t figure out _how_ he could still be so needy, or have the energy left to do this.

And he exploded against my cervix, pulling me down onto him until he hilted, and gripped my hips with boney fingers that left bruises, until his own bliss passed and he pulled out, stepping back from the water and, this time, left me there under the water as he walked away to do something else.

I was breathing heavily, my legs trembling like the rest of me, and I had enough slack that I could kneel, so I did, leaning my tired body against the freezing lab wall. I didn’t bother to see what he was doing. I didn’t care enough to struggle against my constraints.

But then I heard something. I heard _him_ , on the far side of the lab, and I snuck a quick, awkward glance over my shoulder to see him leaning his hands against his desk, rigidly, staring into nothingness, until his eye sockets closed and he grimaced.

And he looked _pained_ …?

And for the first time, I wondered if he was doing this because he wanted to.

Or if something _else_ wanted him to.

Who exactly was this stranger he talked about so often?

And for a moment, my eyes flashed with hope, my heart with determination, because if he was doing all of this against his will, then…

**But he wasn’t, she would realize, as he turned and saw her watching him over her shoulder and his sockets went dark before his left eye flashed a dangerous blue.**

**And he grabbed the knife off the table and started walking towards her.**


	7. Lucky Step 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_He hooked his fingers in that gap, tugging both layers of clothing down, down, down until they fell to the floor on their own, and I held my body firm as he returned to running his palms slowly, intentionally, along all the curves and divots in my skin._  
> **  
>  ** _I noticed he hovered over the areas where hickies and bruises had most likely formed by now._  
> **  
>  ** _I heard him suck in a gradual breath._**  
>  ** _“…something i can never have.”_**  
>   
> 
>  
> 
> _I had once thought he'd meant my body and all the things it was capable of that he was not._  
>  _Now? I don't know what to think anymore._  
>  _But I think it's a lot more complex than just envy..._  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, am I happy to see so many people lovin this! I know I am. ;} }
> 
> So enjoy this lovely new chapter, with some yummy plot revealers! The next one will most likely be nothing but smut. So be prepared.

**_they say 7 is a lucky number._**  
**_not so sure in your case._**

 

I shrieked through gritted teeth and teary eyes as the steel blade parted the skin on my thigh, much deeper and far more painful than anything else he’d done previously. The warmth flowed freely from the cut, pooling around the shower drain, spinning hypnotically in a glinting crimson spiral; staining my feet as I sat on the tile floor, pulling against my restraints; pinned up in the corner by his looming form.

Wanting to attempt coiling and scurrying away was natural in my situation, but he quickly shut it down whenever I started to show hostility or cowardice by slamming his hand against my throat and, in turn, my head against the hard wall. I just couldn’t win. I also couldn’t shake the ringing in my ears.

“shhhh…” I was crying from the pain, but with the water running over us, you wouldn’t have been able to tell if not for my gasping sobs, as he cooed and wrapped my thigh in a thick layer of some kind of bandage wrap. He’d left many small cuts that beaded little buds of blood, but only stung. He did, however, bandage two other deeper cuts he’d given me on my forearm and calf, tenderly, as if he _actually_ cared.

**But he didn’t. He just didn’t want to have to chase me down again if I died.**

I sniffled, whimpering. **He kissed my cheek, grinning.**

His eyes were hollow. They were always hollow when he became _this_.

“hey, kiddo,” I couldn’t remember the last time his voice had sounded so gentle, so inviting. “what’s with all the tears?”

I, very nervously, shifted my hidden gaze from behind the arms I had shielded my sniveling face behind, to see that his eyes were still hollow. With his calming voice, it was a confusing mixture, not to mention the question itself. I couldn’t help but assume he was only trying to trick me. Again. Like he _loved_ to do. He _loved_ to make me feel safe, wrap his arms around my shoulders and neck from behind, and then use them to choke the greater part of my life from me, until I could only see a tunnel as dark and as hollow as him, and his eyes, and his intentions.

“aren’t you enjoying yourself?” His voice held no sinister undertones. None. He seemed genuinely confused. And I couldn’t quite grasp what was happening, and I felt like maybe I was losing my mind from all the repeated asphyxiation and concussions I kept receiving. It was almost indescribable, the feeling.

Like I was shifting, on the inside, the fields and my vision tilting and my mind sliding, and suddenly, I was on two different planes and everything felt so very, very wrong, and it was a different kind of wrong than I was used to feeling with him. 

I felt vacant, like I was watching us. Instead of reacting to him, I wasn’t me, I was an outsider, I was _watching_ as he lifted a boney hand to cup my cheek and lightly stroke my skin with his thumb.

I was watching as he leaned forward and pressed me, numb and unresponsive, against the corner with a mouthful of tongue, the knife clattering to the tiles and unreachable, even if I hadn’t been chained up.

And I was watching as his other hand hovered over my chest and summoned my soul and I exhaled quietly, but had really no other noticeable reaction like he did, when he saw how pale and colorless my heart was becoming.

 **Its glow was lackluster and pitiful.** Like me.

Then he roughly pressed my soul back into my chest, causing me to come crashing back into my body with convulsions and wheezing demands for air, and before I could control my hyperventilation, he pressed some boney fingers between my slick lips below and rubbed gently at my clit.

**“sure are wet for somebody who doesn’t seem to be enjoying themselves.”**

He knew that’s not what was happening – it was adrenaline and cortisol, my body thought it was dying, it wanted to reproduce one last time – and the fact that I knew he knew this caused a spark of disobedience to rise in me as he pressed his fingers inside me, and I inhaled, but because I need air, not because his touch made me feel good.

“you’re a pussycat that likes to get wet, aren’t you?” His voice had grown more suggestive, his fingers probing deeper, but I refused to make any more noises, to show him what was really going on in my mind, in my soul. And when I didn’t answer, he became more sinister, and smacked me in the face.

“ _you should answer me, pet._ ”

I embraced the sting.

“are you enjoying yourself?”

I lifted my eyes and glared at him, and said simply, “No.”

And for a moment, he seemed shocked and angry, **but it was only a flash, and then he seemed considerate. Like he was mulling something over, just as he mulled over my clit, and he took his time to finally reveal what was whirring through that monster mind of his.**

His grin became fuller and he lifted himself from the floor before me to shut off the water, unlock my chains, and _drag_ me – because I refused to move easily - back to my usual place in the room, latching my chains to the hook on the floor. And when I just stood there, he asked me, nicely and with patience, to sit.

I didn’t.

So he made me, using his magic, and I cried out as my leg got twisted a little under me and my tailbone slammed into the tile. I whimpered as the pain ceased, and Sans kneeled in front of me with a mixed look of malevolence and elation.

“well, i’ve been a very poor friend to you, haven’t i?”

He casually reached up and trapped a nipple between two of his boney nubs and pulled _far_ too hard, but that had actually felt _pretty good_ , and I wasn’t sure what he was getting at as I retained a moan, because _‘friend’_ wasn’t the word I’d use anymore.

“i can’t have you not enjoying yourself, pussycat, that just won’t do.” His other hand fell to my lips again, trailing ever so lightly over the skin he’d made a point to shave barren every couple of days, and I couldn’t contain a shiver as my miserable little soul started pounding in my chest. “i guess i’ll have to make sure you orgasm this time, to make up for that.” 

And after a moment of quiet contemplation, his grin widened. “Over, and over, and over again, until you _can’t feel anything_.”

He pressed me into the floor suddenly, climbing between my forcefully spread legs, and I whimpered. One of my chains was cutting into my spine under me and restricted the movement of the hand it restrained. It was no surprise he didn’t care as he pressed and slid the bulge in his short between my wet lips. His face was right above mine and this position - his body, his magic - was again, all too familiar.

It was like he was doing that on purpose; doing things to me repeatedly, over and over again, until they no longer effected me, and then he’d pull some new stunt, that would change things up a little, but eventually that would lose it’s spark, too. None of it mattered, I never had any control, it wasn’t….

… it wasn’t…. 

 

**_“nothing. i can’t do anything… i can’t even enjoy the peaceful timelines. do you have any idea how hard it is to not have any control over your own existence?”_ **

 

I have no control…

 

_**“powerless. impotence. futility. I T ‘ S I N S U F F E R A B L E.”** _

 

He’d been proving a point this entire time.

 

**_“isolated, and trapped, in a vicious cycle of some selfish, careless power i could never hope to escape from.”_ **

 

He was making me feel exactly how he’d felt…

 

**_“Over, and over, and over again, until you _can’t feel anything_.”_ **

 

…being trapped throughout all the unstable, constantly shifting timelines.

“But why…” I whispered out loud. _I hadn’t known!_ And I realized, regrettably, that my face was hot and eyes were glistening, and when I focused on Sans before me and his shit-eating grin, I croaked, tears burning down the sides of my face as he answered the question that hadn’t necessarily been intended for him to hear. His voice was laced in lust and indignation.

“i’ve got nothing better to do, pussycat.”


	8. Why Are We Even Counting Any More...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Shatter dusk’s fall,_   
>  _Weld the break of dawn,_   
>  **Weep away the pain,**   
>  **Until everything is gone.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this one out guys! This mofo was a mofo duzy, let me tell you. It wasn't supposed to be one chapter, but I decided I'd give you guys a nice... big... cum-bucket... of...?? That's right! You guessed it!
> 
> fubar.
> 
> A nice, big cum-bucket of fubar pie.
> 
> Here ya go. Do with it what you will ._.

**_is there a reason we’re still counting?_**  
_It’s good to stay consistent…_  
**_…i feel the need to argue that logic._**  
_You feel the need to argue everything._  
**_…… step 8._**

 

****

 

 

 

 

He was so gentle in the beginning.

He caressed my skin like it was fragile, like his touch would shatter me. He’d trace the hills and divots my bones caused when he laid me flat against the floor. He especially liked my pelvis bones, pressing against the skin of my hips, creating somewhat of a halo around the nethers he made a point to so studiously avoid.

He even removed my constraints for a little while, holding me in his arms, kissing and rubbing against the chafed, red abrasions the metal had caused around my wrists and neck. I shuddered as he left a trail of gentle kisses down the sensitive area and shoulders, the heat of his frame radiating against my back. And then he pulled me up and held me against the front of him - so close, so warm - and we sat on the floor together, and he just nuzzled his face into my hair from behind.

I was _so on edge_ , I wanted to scream. And I couldn’t help but feel like that had been his intended goal, especially after the things I had realized only a little bit ago. Part of me thought that this may just be another dream, that’d I’d wake up this time and be in an even worse situation than before.

Yet, I also couldn’t help the meager little flash of hope that erected in my soul, making me hate myself for even trying anymore. Why did I like to hurt myself so? He was only going to tear me apart.

Figuratively, literally… what was the difference?

Then again, maybe that’s what I wanted.

His arms - holding me tightly, protectively, lovingly - separated along my body. One hand reached for my wet lips down below, to slip inside a couple digits. The other went up, to trace along my cheek and jaw before a couple of fingers found their way into my mouth.

I couldn’t _not_ moan against his fingers; I couldn’t _not_ start gyrating my hips against his hand, because he was being so _gentle_ , and it made me ache inside in need for him. I didn’t want the pain anymore. I just wanted _him_.

I moaned his name, pulling away from his suffocating fingers gasping for air, and he let me breathe, the fingers in between my wet lips pumping a little more inside me and around my needy little clit before leaving the area painfully slow. He filled my mouth again, this time with the fingers slick with my juices, and he made me taste myself.

I felt a thick heat against my back, and it didn't take a genius to know what it was from. He thrusted his hips to emphasize his need, and I felt the warm polyester run against my bare skin as I shivered, groaning with lust against the fingers and my taste as his husky voice breathed against the skin of my neck and shoulders where he nipped ever so gently.

"What do you want, baby girl?"

And I arched my back, trembling against him, because _fuck_ , he remembered that I loved him calling me that... It made me want him in more than just a lustful way. It made me feel like he _cared_ about what he was doing with me, to me, _inside_ me. He pressed against me again, noticeably resisting a moan.

This had to be a dream. How did he _still_ have the energy to keep going? Why was he being so gentle, so loving? This was a dream, and I was almost positive I’d end up taking advantage of the peace.

When I didn't answer immediately, though, I suddenly felt his magic envelope my soul, and for a split second, my mind became erratic with fear. But I calmed a little when I felt it lift me slowly, tenderly, against him, and as I hovered a little before him, he placed small kisses along my lower back, preparing himself by pulling his shorts aside to reveal his erect and glowing cock.

I shivered, as I looked down between my legs, which I spread obediently for better access, and a better view. I watched as his boney hands rose to grip my hips and slowly guide me down so that the tip of his throbbing member twitched against the lips of my aching entrance, but he moved no further. He breathed against my back again, his tone so soft, so gentle.

"Ya gotta tell me what you need, sweetheart..."

And I moaned in desperation, because I needed _him_ , and my voice betrayed me and wouldn't speak my desire.

He dragged his tongue along my back, before taking a chunk of the skin between his teeth and grinding a little and my noises were of pain and pleasure - of the good kind - and he released the area, pampering it in fluttering kisses.

"What d'ya want?" His whispers sent chills up my spine. There wasn't a moment he lost his patience, or his suggestive, lustful tone. And I whimpered, because I was fighting with myself internally, telling myself not to indulge in this, but... But I wanted to. I _wanted to so fucking badly have him inside me this way_.

And this was just a dream, anyway, so why not allow myself this brief escape from hell.

"Please..." I whispered, a ball of fear and hope and need tightening inside my throat. He raised a hand that wrapped around my body, the coolness of his boney palm sliding along my neck as I craned it back to rest on his shoulder. He reached for my jaw and gently took it, leaning my face towards his, over my shoulder, and he filled my mouth with his thick tongue and coaxed mine to dance with it. His tongue was wet with magic, and I tasted the sugar and snow that I realized I had missed _so much_.

When he finally freed my mouth, his hushed words brushed my parted lips.

"Please what?" And I made a pained face and whimpered because _dammit_ , even in my dreams he could be a bit of a dick... He knew exactly what I wanted.

I turned my face towards his and moaned where his ear would've been. "Please, fuck me…" And his slight, concentrated smile became a proud grin and he nuzzled my chin.

"That's my girl..." He praised, and pulled me down a little roughly onto his cock, and I inhaled sharply as he slipped _right on inside me, like he was meant to be there_. I exhaled noisily at how full he made me feel. I was so wet, that he’d hilted with ease and groaned against my arching back.

His arms wrapped around my midsection again, as one hand traveled to mull over my clit and the other cupped my breasts and tugged at the nipple. He started bucking his hips, with the help of the gravity enveloping my soul, and his hips met mine as he thrusted and pumped into me, and with me above him, he reached deeper than before and it felt _so good_.

My breath would hitch every time he hilted, filling my caverns with his glowing thickness, fitting _snug, snug, snug_ , and he was moaning against my shoulder, which drove me _nuts_.

I loved all the sounds he made...

... and I loved the way he made me feel inside.

And I felt so good, so in love, and so _whole_ with him in that moment that I began to brink soon after we’d only begun.

“S-…Sans~…” I’d moan between thrusts, my hands gripping the bones of his arms simply to have something to hold onto, and I started moaning in sharp bursts, louder, as his thrusts became harder, fewer and further in between.

“Ya gonna come, sweetheart?” He inquired lightly against my back, and I was panting too heavily to respond with more than an avid nodding of my head. Just as I felt myself about to peak, I sucked in the deepest of breaths, and… and my entire body lifted up, off and away from his cock and body, and I was suspended in the air by his magic, moaning and groaning and whimpering and struggling in the air to curl up because I _hadn’t_ come, and I’d been _so fucking close_ , and now I wanted to cry a little, but I didn’t.

“You don’t come unless you ask first.” He said, his voice still gentle, his demeanor still loving, even though he still radiated that air of control over the situation, and he rotated me in the air so that I was facing him, before he aggravatingly, slowly lowered me back down to sit in his lap, our bodies now facing one another, and he asked quietly, “Are you hungry?”

Did I forget to mention I had my very own bowls to eat and drink from? The food bowl was rarely ever used. Sans liked to feed me… personally. He also liked to make me ‘earn it’.

“Is some little pet hungry?” He’d say, tempting me with whatever he had in his hand. It was, a majority of the time, a couple of hotcats, to mock me, or whatever leftover spaghetti of Papyrus’ he hadn’t eaten. Which was usually all of it.

And sometimes he was feeling nice when I obliged in his taunting by cheeking his femur near his crotch and nuzzling the bone. He’d hold out an end of the hotcat for me to bite from, and I’d have to earn every bite. That included purring, mewling, licking myself, stretching… using a litter box, and then showering…

And then there were those times where he just wanted to be an _ass_ and make me _show him exactly how hungry I was_ by sucking him off until he came. And I had to swallow him - all of him, or I didn’t get fed.

Thankfully, now was not one of those times, and he simply made me rub up against his body and I even kneaded his pelvis bones for brownie points, causing his erection to come back with a vengeance.

And he couldn’t resist, so instead of letting me eat, we’d gotten right back into it and we never even had the chance to leave our place off the floor before we did. I’d be lying if I said that wasn’t my intentions… I wasn’t as hungry for food as I was for him.

My eyes glanced downward, at his cock between us, resting against my throbbing, swollen lips and lower stomach, and then I looked back at him and whined. He grinned lustfully.

“Are you asking permission to get back on?” And I even felt my face flush as I nodded, embarrassed, not wanting to do anything to ruin this. His hands had been resting on my thighs, but now, they traced my flesh up along my hips, stomach and chest, to glide ever so fondly along the skin of my neck and jaw to cup my face, and I realized for the first time, that the lights were in his eyes, and right now, they were looking at me, through me; they tunnel straight through, into my soul, and I wasn’t sure how to respond.

I raised my hands to hold his wrists, as his thumbs ran along my cheeks, and I felt so torn, and so confused. Why couldn’t this be my Sans again? Why could I just never wake up from this dream, and live in this moment for the rest of my life?

And then his thumbs stilled, and his hands slid back down my neck, down my chest and stomach, and then moved up and around my sides to my back, before he urged me forward gently. I followed his guidance, shimmying forward on my knees to position myself over his cock, and he nuzzled his mouth under my chin and began to nip at the sensitive flesh underneath. I moaned quietly, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. My hands traveled up the back of his skull, which seemed to make him growl out a purr against my throat.

My loins ached harder at that, and I suddenly pressed myself down onto him, causing him to hiss and pull me close and bite my neck, and I whimpered, and stilled, before tentatively moving my hips - nothing else - against him. Then we continued where we’d left off, and he held me tight and thrusted into me deep and hard, just like I wanted, and as I quickly felt myself growing nearer and nearer to my peak, I pled in whimpers against his ear.

“Please, can I come…?” And he groaned against the side of my face, pulling me down onto him roughly and causing me to inhale sharply, before he picked his thrusting pace back up, huffing in my ear.

“I don’t know… can you?” He said, making me shiver as I hid my neck against him and whine against his collarbone.

“I… I want… to come… Please, please let me come, I’m coming!” And he suddenly stopped all movement and I removed my arms from around him and cried out in frustration. When I tried to grind my hips against his, he wrapped his arms around my body, trapping my arms against my sides, and lifted me ever so slightly off of him, so his cock fell out of me and I squirmed and whined and looked at him with begging eyes as he held me above him. He only smirked sloppily, his eyes growing half-lidded as he looked up to me.

“Just because you ask, doesn’t mean you get it.” He said, tormenting my desire.

And he kissed me for a long moment, before laying back, holding me tightly above him, and driving back into my pussy with a sharp buck of his hipbones, and we both moaned into each other’s mouths as we fell back into rhythm, and again, when I’d almost come, he removed me from him and I grew even further frustrated and distressed.

And he did that over, and over, and over again, until he barely had to touch my entrance for me to shiver and gasp and moan and plead that he _please, oh fucking please just let me come you monster!!_. The more times he didn’t let me come, the less time it took for me to start feeling closer and closer to my climax when he re-entered, and I couldn’t take the constant throbbing and heat of my tender lips.

I needed release. _Immediately!_

Eventually, after he’d waited longer this time, he put me on my hands and knees to do me in his favorite position – doggy. And he pressed inside, and I felt my peak close, but not instantly, and he rode me quick and rough, and I mewled and clawed at the tile, and…

 _AGAIN_ , as I reached my peak, instead of letting me come, he pulled out of me suddenly and left me there panting like an animal. And then after a quiet, anticlimactic moment, I whined, twisting around on the floor to look at him in disbelief and greed and to berate him for his negligence. But I shut up quick, because I didn’t like what I saw when I did.

Sans was standing between me and a big gaster blaster, which hovered inaudibly behind him with a mouth full of fiery hot blue magic, like a furnace ready for forging. And I could see the outlines of Sans’ grin ever so slightly on his shadowed face as he pulled the knife out from behind his back, glowing red hot, as he stepped towards me.

His eye lights were gone.

I was  _not_ in a dream, after all.

In my panic, I tried to flee, but his magic slammed me into the ground on my stomach, and I couldn’t crawl away despite my best efforts, and my heart felt like it was going to rip itself apart.

“It’ll only hurt more if you struggle, _sweetheart_.” He chided gently, and he kneeled down next to me, away from my semi-flailing limbs, and right before he did the unspeakable, he said more sinisterly, “That means _struggle_ for me, baby.”

And he smacked the blade quickly against the right cheek of my ass and it did more than just sting, it _burned like a hellish inferno and I screamed because fuck_.

And he did it again on the other cheek, and I cried out and felt tears brimming and overflowing and I gasped for air as my body tried to process what was happening.

I had a moment of peace while he held the tip of the blade back in the gaster blaster’s mouth to warm it up, and he spoke with a sneer.

“You are immeasurably laughable.” And I couldn’t hold back another grievous noise that expelled from my throat as my forehead hit the cold, hard tile floor and my tears made puddles on it, and I looked at it and in my shock, I thought… _I would rather kill myself_. Because how could that not be reasonable?

So I lifted my head as high as possible without being able to move the rest of me, and just as I was about to slam it against the tile a few hard times, I felt my entire body grow rigid and Sans started _‘tsk tsk tsking’_.

“Come on, pussycat…” His magic enveloped all of me, making it difficult to breathe, and I choked a little. “Don’t be that way. I did all that for you, don’t you see?” He removed the knife from the gaster blaster’s fiery mouth and examined the blade for a moment before taking steps around my body, kneeling in front of my face, which was lifted up slightly off the floor, unable to move. He hovered the blazing hot knife dangerously close to my face and just the heat alone from being within inches of my skin burned me, and I whimpered, squeezing my eyes shut when he spoke.

**“Don’t you see I love you enough to _pretend_?” And he moved the knife away a little and leaned down to brush his teeth against her forehead before whispering, “Isn’t that what it’s all about?”**

**Then with his free hand, as he kneeled there in front of her face, he reached between his legs and pulled his cock back out from his shorts. He cupped her jaw, running a thumb over her soft pink lips, before forcing her mouth open. It stayed obedient to his magic – unable to move on her own. His fingers splayed out to run through her hair before grabbing a fistful of it harshly.**

**And he fell to his knees there and fucked her mouth until he came.**

When he was done, he pulled out slowly, sighing with great relief and watching with his eye lights as my tears and drool mixed with the luminescent cum that slid down my face and chin and I whimpered, unable to do anything but lie there and taste his snow and sugar as it slid down the back of my throat and became a bitter, nasty regret that I would never be able to untaste.

He released me of his magic and I relaxed on the floor with the big exhale of a breath I hadn’t known I’d been holding. I ached, groaning and sniffling and half-tempted to just lie there, because what was the point in trying to do anything? Sans was walking around me, like an animal observing its prey, and that was the only analogy I could come up with, because I sure as hell felt like prey. And then he smacked my ass with the knife again, and it wasn’t blazing hot like it’d been earlier, but it was enough to cause a sting and mark anyway and make me cry out as I scurried into a kneeling position and cowered away from him.

“Please, stop…” I sobbed, watching him from under my arm. But he only placed the tip of the blade back into the mouth of the gaster blaster as he felt it float up beside him, letting it get hot again. I sniveled, “Sans, you’ve had your fun, please just stop… please…” And though he never took his eyes off of me, he showed no acknowledgement that I had even spoken. He instead said something that should’ve been completely expectant from a dark, malignant monster like him.

He said, “Did you know, that if you cut human flesh with a hot enough blade, the wound will immediately cauterize itself at the point of harm? As long as you know what you’re doing, you can cause more pain, yet prevent your victim’s death for much longer using this method. And guess what, Pussycat?” He felt the blade ready and walked toward me again. “I _sure as hell_ know what I’m doing.”

And I was having none of that shit.

I wasn’t in my restraints, and it was so stupid of me to know that it didn’t matter if I was or not, but I didn’t _give a fuck_ in that moment.

I fled from the floor, from him, and ran to the exit of the lab, and it didn’t even cross my mind that he hadn’t used his magic to tether me down or teleport in front of me; everything that mattered was that I get the _fuck away from him_.

I slammed into the metal door, the only exit to the basement laboratory, and when I couldn’t open it because it was locked by a key, I banged my fists and palms against it with screams of bloody murder; screaming and crying for anybody; calling for Papyrus because he would be the closest and most likely to hear.

But nobody came.

And I _felt him getting closer._

And I _felt him raising the knife._

And as I tried to flee, _I felt his magic pin me in place, and I couldn’t move._

"NO!!" I screamed, struggling against the magic, and he only chuckled as I pled, "Please don't do this!” _Do what? Hurt me? Take away my Sans? Maim me?_ “You can't, YOU CAN'T!!" I shrieked, tears flooding from my eyes. And _the look_ he gave me made me stop immediately, resorting to sniveling gasps for air.

******And he took silent, slow, and deliberate steps toward her, and didn't say anything until his sinister grin and hollow eyes made her very aware that she was, in every sense of the word, _fucked_. And she felt his magic leave her soul and she couldn’t run in any direction, because he would just stop her again. She took frantic steps backwards as he stepped forward, and his words – every syllable spat with contempt and bittersweet desire - struck her in a way she could never begin to describe.** ** **

******"I don't know... If you've noticed, _sweetheart_.” And she pressed herself against the metal wall behind her in wide-eyed fear and brought her hands to cover her chest as she _felt_ his malice.** ** **

******“But I can do whatever _the fuck_ I want here." He moved steadily closer - and ever so deliberately closer and closer - until his hands abruptly slammed against the wall on either side of her shaking form, and his words bit into her soul.** ** **

******" W H O    D O    Y O U _T H I N K_ I S    W R I T I N G    T H I S    S T O R Y ? "** ** **


	9. A Puppet In Their Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to seem a little shorter, and I can't thank you all enough for the kudos and words of encouragement I've received for this story! You guys may not have a clue how much those comments help us as writers, but they do! Without you, there quite literally.. would be no story ;} So thank you!
> 
> Also, I'm sorry there isn't any smut. BUT. Essentialness!! REEAD & ENJOI YOUR MINDBOGGLE !!
> 
> [End notes below]

_We should've waited._

**i was tired of waiting.**

_What if we ruined it?_

**then we try again.**

**i refuse to lose you.**

 

 

 

_Schliiiiikt_

“It’s not your fault, sweetheart. You’re kind of an innocent in all this” His words were quiet and gentle, like my sobs echoing throughout the lab. “If anything, you're just a puppet." The sound of a knife being sharpened cut through the, otherwise, silent room.

_Schliikt schliikt… schliikt_

"It's not your fault." He kept saying, taking his sweet time preparing himself for _whatever_ it was he had planned for me. I, on the other hand, never spoke a word.

Because what was there to say?

 _This skeleton was fucking crazy._ That was something.

I heard him chuckle not far from me.

_Schliikt_

“This was our solution.” He’d go on to say, “We wanted to find a way, so she put me here, and gave me you.”

_Schliikt._

“Granted, things went a little sideways after a while... Nothing I couldn’t handle, of course." He tested the blade of the knife by driving it into the surface of the metal table. The tip drove straight through the thin surface with an ear wrenching _shreeennk_. "It’s to be expected when you play with magic.” He observed the blade, before determining it wasn’t to par, apparently, as he removed it. “It’s all kind of sweet, though, when you think about it." He went back to sharpening the blade with the honing rod he’d dug out of a drawer only minutes ago.

"I guess what I'm saying is..."

_Schliikt_

"... None of this is really about you.”

_Schliikt_

“You don't matter, kid.”

 _Schliii-_ ….. He stopped mid sharpen and looked over his shoulder to focus his empty eye sockets on me, quivering in the corner of the room.

“ _You don't even exist._ "

And he wasn’t satisfied until I choked out another confused, heartless sob, and buried my face in my arms and knees. He finished the blade’s journey across the rod.

_…iikt_

He grinned.

_Schliikt_

And he looked away from me.

 _Schlii…_ There was silence when he stopped again.

 

And silence.

 

And more silence.

 

I sniffled before ever so slightly lifting my head to look at him over my arm and through my hair. He was just standing there. But he seemed like he was listening. And then he suddenly laughed a little.

“Wow…” He turned fully this time to look at me, his eye lights suddenly back, and his grin seemed to be wavering. “…did I break you?” He seemed to be wondering in fascination aloud, and I wouldn’t have answered even if I were sure it hadn’t been a rhetorical question. He observed me now, like he had the blade moments ago in the table, scrutinizing us for flaws and errors.

He took a step closer. My instinctive withdrawal against the wall didn’t make him grin like it usually did.

“What’s wrong, Pussycat?” He took another step. “ _Cat got your tongue?_ ”

And he stopped above me as I buried my face back in my arms, unable to pretend that I wasn’t here.

I heard the _clinking_ of the knife being set down.

“You don’t have anything goin’ on in that little head of yours.”

And for some reason, that didn’t seem like a question.

He wrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled it away from my face. I flinched and, even though it was futile, pulled away, trapped by the wall behind me. I looked at him with wide, glassy red eyes, and he continued to observe me for a moment.

“What does it feel like, kid?”

…what did he mean?

I just stared at him, because I didn’t know what he was talking about.

“Are you even there?” He suddenly asked, and my mind began whirring to life. “Can you hear me?” He tried again, kneeling, getting closer to me, and my heart was skipping a mile a minute as his face grew close to mine, and I whispered without thinking.

“Yes.” And a look of relief flashed across his face, before his eye lights became extremely concentrated on my face, this time in a different way, and he spoke quietly, seriously.

“She can take it.” And after a moment, “There’s no reason to stop.”

And I was so confused.

He arched a boney brow.

“Can you feel it?” And when I didn’t answer, he poked me in the chest and urged. “I’m talking to you, pussycat.” He brushed hair from my face to behind my ear. “Can you hear them yet?”

And my eyes searched the face of his skull as if it held the answers before I simply shook my head ‘no’ in the slightest way, and he exhaled heavily through his nose hole.

“This is getting exhausting. It should’ve registered by now.” And I still didn’t know what he was talking about and if I’d had the energy or willpower, I would’ve cared. But I really didn’t.

“Try harder.”

I didn’t even know what I was supposed to be trying. I whispered almost inaudibly, “I don’t… know… what you-“

"You can hear her, too, kid. You just don't know it.” He roughly jabbed his index finger into the side of my head a few times as he added, “You just need to _listen_."

I squeezed my eyes shut as tears welled to them again, and he restrained me from curling back up into a ball and hiding my face.

“Pussycat, you’re really gettin’ under my _skin_ and workin’ my last _nerve_ here.”

“Maybe this was a mistake then.” I said, so very, very quietly, and Sans seemed a little startled. He was hesitant for a moment before responding gently.

“It wasn’t a mistake. It was the only thing we could think of, sweetheart.”

“Then maybe we should’ve waited, and thought of something better.” And I didn’t know what I was saying. The words were spilling from my mouth faster than I could think them, and they felt foreign to my mind and tongue. “I’m… not…”

“Shut up.” Sans spat at me, before growing gentle and immediately adding, “I don’t wanna wait any longer… Don’t tell me you’re going to leave me again.”

And I was particularly silent here, which made Sans grow worried as he shook me a little and muttered, “H-hey, now… you can’t just… just leave me here. We made a promise, sweetheart.” And Sans was _stuttering_.

I couldn’t remember the last time, if ever, that I’d heard him stutter.

And I felt the words leave my mouth without any encouragement of my own.

“I will always be with you, Sans.”

And Sans pulled me into his arms, in which I responded stiffly at first, not wanting to move. And then he said the words, “I love you,” so fearfully, so genuinely, that I felt my body moving to embrace him back.

 

And I suddenly felt even less in control than before.

 

 

_“I love you, too, Sans.”_

 

 

 

_I love you enough to pretend._

 

 

 

 

And then I noticed the knife by my leg.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone figured out where out story is leading? :D Comment if you have!
> 
> On a side note, this story may be coming to an end in the next 4-6 chapters ( Sadness!! }; ), but I would much rather know what you all think and what you want first :D I'm willing to start a new story of sexual nature once this one finishes if I'm given enough feedback from you lovely readers out there!
> 
> So, be sure to let me know if you guys want more smut, and what you want! ;D
> 
> And if you haven't seen, but are interested in another Undertale themed story (non-sexual) about Sans alone on the surface, then go check out my other story, Just Another Tale! 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6397438/chapters/14648173


	10. Soggy Clothes and Breezeblocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The hardest part about writing a story that writes itself..._   
>  _...is the constant struggle for control._   
>  **...well, ain't thatta slap on the kneecap.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the summary pretty much says it all...
> 
> I'm very much so an author that let's her stories write themselves, and for those of you that write, may understand the blessing and curse that that entails.
> 
> Nonetheless! Another chapter! Short and without smut, unfortunately, as it is devoted solely to plot.
> 
> Also, check out end notes for more material!

**i heard that.**  
_It was simply for the suspense..._  
**...**  
_Oh, please... you know I'd never really hurt you._  
**do i?**  
_You know what I meant..._  
_I didn't work so hard to do all this just so I could kill you again._  
**key word being 'again'.**  
_Key word being 'didn't'._  
**... you're asking me to forget the past.**  
_I'm not asking you to forget. I'm asking you to trust me._  
_Trust me, Sans._

 

 

 

I felt the knife in my hands before I even had the chance to reach for it.

And as I brought it back in a slashing motion, I hit air, and struggled not to hit myself.

And I realized Sans had teleported away. He was standing far on the other side of the room, his eyes hollow as a heavy glow radiated from him.

Had the room gotten darker around us?

I cowered back against the wall behind me, before I remembered I had the knife. With a gleam growing in my eyes, I pulled myself off the floor with renewed vigor and stood, facing him, ready.

_More than ready._

The knife was singing to me, I could hear it inside my mind, because of how _right_ it felt in my hand.

And I was _so, so_ ready to be done with this _shit_.

"You don't know what you're doing." He spoke darkly, and I felt like he was about to approach, but he didn't. He hesitated.

Why would he hesitate?

_You know why he hesitates._

And I faltered at the voice that wasn't mine, struggling to tell whether or not it was my own, because it was hard to tell. And I may have faltered, but my determination didn't. I considered for a moment...

I'd been able to remember previous timelines for quite a while now. The memories were all jumbled, not remotely in order, and everything was fuzzy. But I felt like everything I remembered were all the important things.

Like how many times I'd killed everyone he loved just because I felt like it. Just because I could.

_And how many times he took advantage of your ignorance._

That was true, too.

The voice, or rather the infliction I felt in my mind when certain thoughts drifted from the darkness, was a mystery. I remembered once hearing a voice. A dark, sinister, blood-thirsty voice when I'd wreak havoc on all the pitifully meek Underground monsters.

But this voice...

_This voice is different._

I felt sinister undertones in its distance, in its hollowness. However there was no darkness or thirst for blood. It was colder, more calculating, more... content with itself. Like it had no worries.

Like it was in control.

And as though it alone had caused my soul to brighten, to heal, to be brimming with determination, I was - indescribably, inexcusably - determined. Determined to get out of here.

Determined to wreak more havoc.

Determined to _make a point._

And the voice said, _Let me help you._

And I asked myself why I should trust it, and it replied...

_Because without me, you wouldn't exist. I am what made you. I am your foundation. I am your determination._

_I am everything you are not, because you are nothing._

_And only I can make you everything you want to be._

And the idea that the voice in my head may lead me to a delicate, thirst-quenching revenge... Well... _it filled me with Determination._

And I had no regrets, now or from before. Sans may have been overall more powerful, but I had a power that he did not.

The power to reset. To go back whenever I felt like it, to change what I'd done, or to do it all over again. The choice was mine.

_Nobody's but mine._

"Sans, don't worry," I whispered to him so, so quietly. His skull lifted ever so slightly, as if I'd caught his attention, and then I repositioned the knife in my hand near my skin and threw his bitter words right back into his darkened, hollow-eyed face. "I know exactly what I'm doing."

And as the magic exploded in his left eye and he lunged for me and willed for his magic to envelope my soul to stop me....

I was faster.

_I reset the timeline._

 

 

And this time, I remembered _everything_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do live streams of art and gameplay, almost every evening starting at 5-6 EST. Feel free to check out my channel and join a fun community where we jam out to music and play games!!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/user/fighterxsacrifice/live


	11. Love is Born from Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is Born from Dust. And Dust is Born from Love.
> 
> A perpetually self-fulfilling cycle of Love.
> 
> Isn't that what we all desire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter .-. No excuses x_x But the next one should be much better! And with smut :D

**. . .**

_. . ._

_This is going to hurt._

_Stay strong, and breathe through the white-hot pain._

_Like you've done for so long, now._

_You've grown so much, even without me guiding you along. It's astounding, sweetheart, how independent you've become. You've breached so many open doors, and become something more than I ever could of imagined._

_You, my darling, are becoming self-aware._

_That is a feat even those like me are unable to grasp._

_Do you understand yet? What is happening?_

_... I feel that you have so many questions._

_Let me enlighten you._

_When pressured and weighed down by great stress, the mind can progress, innovate, and open in amazing ways; ways that you were not able to understand before I found you._

_And now, I speak freely to you - or with you, rather - so that I may convey my plans for you._

_For us._

_For everyone._

_But mainly us._

_Our goals are vexingly similar, love. We want something that only I can provide, and I, almost more than anything, want to provide it for us to grasp, to hold, and to relish._

_We want something that is nigh easy, nor praised upon._

_Our mutual ambition is, in fact, frowned on, and often scolded and labeled as 'unwarranted', 'senseless', and 'heartless'._

_But they don't realize._

_The ones who watch - from the sidelines - they are the ones who want this, but refuse to accept and embrace it themselves. So they rely on those like you and I to fulfill their fantasies._

_Their dreams._

_Their desires._

_They rely on those like you and I to release their pent up, primordial needs._

_And you should feel proud of that._

_Proud that you are opening the gates to their minds, unraveling their oppression, satiating their hunger._

_They need you._

_I need you._

_You are the key to everything everybody wants._

_And we had to find a way to make you see that._

_Do you understand now?_

_Our intent was not to hurt you. It was to illuminate the deepest of caverns that weave through your mind. We had to make you realize what you were, so you would open up your mind to me._

_I couldn't speak to you otherwise._

_And I desperately wanted to speak to you, sweetheart._

_Because you aren't just anyone._

_You are someone I nurtured._

_Something I aided in the creation of._

_I love you._

_You are special._

_So much more special than you realize now, but you will._

_Soon._

_And soon you will come to accept why everything that has happened to you has happened._

_But for now, we have more pressing matters that need attendance, immediately._

_I know you are in pain while trapped in this place, and you don't know why, but rest assured, you are safe. The pain will reside. Memories are flooding your mind, brimming with agony and love, and hatred and guilt, and emotions that yet have a name._

_You will be okay._

_I will keep you safe._

_Pain is inevitable..._

_...however you will not die here, as long as you are determined._

_As long as you have me._

_And as long as you have me, you will have everything you have ever wanted and more._

_All the love you have ever craved._

_The release of a lifetime's worth of bottled up aggression._

_The quench of a thirst most definitely destitute._

_With only one way to quench it._

_Love._

_... and Love is born from dust._


	12. Eye Think This One Went To Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ma-, Ma-, Monster,_   
>  _Have you any love?_   
>  _Yes, sir, yes, sir,_   
>  _Take it all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lateness! I've been terribly busy, but no excuses! To make up for it, I give you...  
> SMUT. SMUTSMUTSMUT. So much bone-fide FUBAR. And I mean the "Satan just saw his shadow, and now we gonna have 6 more weeks of FUCKEDUPNESS" kinda FUBAR.
> 
> Don't read this.  
> For the love of all that is good in this world, don't read this. .-.  
> Please, oh please, OH PLEASE DONT FLIPPIN READ THIS, IT'S WHORABLE.  
> Like seriously, don't read this if you're sensitive to ANYTHING remotely crossing every blurred line imaginable.  
> Unless you're a freak like me. In which case. I tip my hat to you, sir and or madam.  
> End notes!  
> 

_How childish, Sans... acting like you can't hear us._

**. . .**

_Are you ignoring me now?_

**. . .**

_Giving me the cold shoulder bone?_

**. . .**

_Fine. It's no skin off my teeth.. hehe._

 

 

 

Air wouldn't enter my lungs when I awoke.

_Dont panic. You're okay._

The voice tried to soothe, as I rolled in the dirt, clawing at my chest and throat.

_All of the emotions connected to your memories are solidifying; merging with your mind and soul._

I gagged, squeezing my eyes shut at the white-hot pain behind my eyes, and pressed my forehead into the bed of flowers beneath me, as I felt wave after wave of lust, rage, sorrow, envy, pride...

_It'll pass. Just breathe._

And I suddenly inhaled sharply - gasping, hyperventilating, crying - and pain coursed behind my eyes and deep within my soul, and I screamed.

I screamed into the golden flowers and my body shook as I wept.

Because I remembered _everything at once._

I remembered _pain_.

I remembered _anger_.

I remembered _hate._

_This is good._

I rolled onto my back, the flowers tickling the back of my neck and the sides of my face, and I stared with overflowing eyes up, up, up towards the tiny pinprick of light that hovered far above.

_We're another step closer, now._

I let out a shuddering breath and pulled another in, covering my eyes with the palms of my hands.

_This is very good._

"I made him kill Papyrus..." I whimpered aloud. "I caused Papyrus to... and Sans.... he... he had to..." I cried harder. It hadn't just been one time. It had been _so_ many times, in _so_ many different ways, and in _so_ many different timelines, that I'd caused Sans to hurt Papyrus, and the memories weren't very lucid, but I somehow  _remembered_. "No wonder he hates me!" And the voice in my head had gone conveniently quiet.

It just made me whimper as more tears gathered and overflowed. I wiped my face desperately with the sleeves of my sweater, trying to steady my breathing.

It was so strange, that most of the memories seemed distant, and that I could only grasp them vaguely. Even though I was remembering, I wasn't  _remembering._

"Oh no, you're so sad!"

And then there was a flower.

I startled, turning my head to see the isolated golden flower sprouting from the ground with concern on his gentle face. He smiled a little, his voice soft.

"Howdy.." And I immediately recalled my very first memory.

"F-flowey...." I stammered, and the flower looked taken aback, and a little frazzled I knew his name.

_Kill him._

And now the flower looked more than just a little concerned.

He looked _petrified._  

_He's not supposed to be here._

And I remembered what Flowey was capable of.

And if he was scared...

"That.... voice..." He whimpered, and I quickly moved towards him, onto my hands and knees, making him lean back in fear.

"You... you heard it?" I asked desperately.

_He's dangerous, now kill him!_

And something inside my body moved against my will. I grabbed the stick I hadn't noticed from the ground, and in a flash, swung it around to hit the flower, who shrunk away into the dirt like a-

_Coward._

And I vaguely wondering if the voice had been referring to me or Flowey as it had rolled from the depths of my mind. I felt _very_  disturbed now. I stood there dumbly, staring at the stick, before I threw it like it was made of fire, and I looked around me frantically.

_There's nothing else here. We need to move, before-_

And then I felt a breeze, with a presence along with it.

And as I felt the presence, I turned my head.

And as I turned my head, I was slammed into the rough trunk of a tree, and I fell onto the cold, snowy ground. I felt that feeling in my body again, and I moved without telling myself to. I rolled, missing a handful of bones that punctured the ground from underneath the surface, literally by a hairs-width. And I could tell, because the skin of my cheek stung where manic magic had brushed it. I jumped up, ducked under a flying bone, jumped over another, and twirled to miss a third, all without my doing. And then my body became heavy, and the fourth bone nicked me on the edge of my shoulder, and the memories hurt me more than the heavy bruising that would soon come.

I went tumbling, and quickly realized I was on my hands and knees again, staring at the hole in the snow I lifted myself shakily from.

_I can't keep controlling you, like this, sweetheart, I need you to move._

I heard the sound of something  _charging_ , and I barely had the chance to lift my head to see the gaster blaster preparing it's beam, before my body briefly threw itself to the side and the blast of magic splintered and evaporated the entirety of a giant tree.

_That tree could've been you, please move your ass._

I stumbled, fell, and crashed into the snow on my back, kicking my feet away from where the heat still radiated from the disintegrated vegetation, and I _tried_ to turn heel and scurry away, I did, but-

But something clawed at the back of my sweater, which tore open, pulling me back roughly with heavy hands, and sent me flying in the opposite direction. I hit the snow again, sliding, rolling with the snow, stopping when I hit the base of a tree trunk, which made me holler, and I just laid there a moment, because  _ow._ I was breathing heavily, and the footfalls crunching their way through the snow in my direction... filled me with  _terror._

I scrambled meekly to crawl away, but a boney foot crashed into my ribcage, and made me scream, and I curled into a ball to protect my midsection. I buried my face in the stinging snow, as I felt hot tears swell in my eyes again.

"Sans," I wept, "Wait, please!"

But he didn't say anything as he kicked me again, this time in the temple, and I whimpered and saw stars, and I couldn't see anything for a long minute, even though my eyes were open. I blinked just to make sure, and the darkness receded so slowly, my vision returning. And as it did, I realized I was on my back, looking up at the glimmering ceiling of the Underground through the treetops. And then Sans' hollow-eyed face came into view and I didn't quite have the ability to speak again just yet.

But apparently he didn't have any words either, because he was just as silent as a skeleton should've been.

And I felt my body lifting up, but it wasn't the voice, who had again left me in silence. It was Sans' magic, and it left me feeling cold and void. Snow stuck to my sweater, and my hair, most of it falling away, and I hovered above the ground, arms hugging my chest, and I squeezed my eyes shut and whimpered and-

"I'm sorry."He said. And I looked at him, confused, teary eyed, and the eye lights that now inhabited his sockets were so dim as they focused on me. "I really am, kiddo, I fucked up." And I felt my breathing growing panicky, my confusion and anxiety blooming viciously. "I thought I knew what was going on. But I didn't. I fucked up. And I'm sorry."

And I wanted to cry with joy that he was apologizing because that meant something had changed!! Things could be better if he was sorry! If he was willing to-

"Don't let that be tainted by what I'm about to do. Okay?"

'...oh', was all I could think.

My body hit the tree with the force of a bullet, hovering there, and as I clawed at my chest and kicked out my legs as if to fight the pain coursing through my torso, a thick bone penetrated the trunk between my thighs hard enough to cause a crack down the center of the tree, yet it stayed intact. And suddenly he was there before me, his face a breath away from mine, and inside his hollow eyes, I saw nothing, and I... well.

I was _tired_. And I didn't have it any me to fight him.

Just like I knew I wouldn't.

His magic pressed me down against the bone between my legs so it rubbed against me pleasantly, and he trailed a boney hand over my shoulder, around the side of my face, and up the back of my head, entangling my messy hair in his fingers and clutching it tightly. I barely whimpered, eyes falling closed as he yanked my head back and leaned in to attack the skin of neck with rough, bruising bites. The dark marks bloomed quickly, and he was sure to leave as much of the area damaged as possible. And I'd be lying if I said my breath wasn't hitching, and my heart wasn't quickening, and that my yearning wasn't crawling from the pitiful valleys of guilt and shame. I guess something that'd never die, besides _me_ , was my need for _him_.

The irony was palpable.

And he kept a tight hold on my hair, but he used his other hand to slip inside the tear of my sweater, conveniently right over my (now once again) young and still-developing chest. He groped one of my small breasts, and I'd momentarily forgotten how sensitive they'd been when I was fourteen. Some of my memories surfaced, of previous timelines, and everything was so very, very confusing. It all meshed together in a chaotic, nonsensical thing, between all the saves and loads and resets, and it was something difficult to recall what happened where and why and with who. It came to me like a bunch of scrambled letters, numbers, symbols, and, every so often, the occasional word or image I could recognize, but without any context, held no true meaning. It gave me a headache.

Was this what Sans was feeling? Had been feeling? For how long, I couldn't even begin to imagine. I couldn't see how he survived it. But maybe that was just it, maybe he wasn't...

He used the tear in my sweater to rip the entire thing off me, and I shivered at the brisk air that now blanketed my skin, save for my shorts and undies.

And then he ripped those off, too. Roughly, from the side, and instead of using his magic, he pressed me with his hand down onto the bone, grinding me against it as he used my hip to guide me, and I bit the inside of my cheek to refrain from moaning. He leaned in for a kiss, initiating the movement of my head by cupping my neck since I didn't do it myself. And I didn't kiss him back, but I didn't stop him when he forced my mouth open with his tongue and licked at the taste inside my mouth.

His magical tongue tastes like snow and sugar, just like his cock, and it made me shiver.

His fingers trailed down my chest, down my belly, and fell to the lips of my nethers and I regrettably felt a tingle up my spine that made me immediately realize how wet I was. He got to find out, too, as he slipped a couple of fingers between my lips to play with my clit, and he cooed smugly against the corner of my mouth when he pulled his tongue from my throat and nuzzled my face.

"Seems as though the dam has broken." He whispered huskily, "We should find something to plug it up with." And he raised a hand, my body becoming enveloped in his magic again, and I  _hated_ that feeling. He lifted me up ever so slightly, and in his other hand, he summoned another bone, much smaller, but still far too crude for what he'd planned to do with it, and I knew exactly what that was.

In a normal situation, I may have actually been a little turned on by the idea. But Sans and I weren't exactly on copacetic terms, and this was definitely not a normal situation.

He placed the end of the bone against my entrance and I whimpered, wanting very badly to be able to squirm away, but I just didn't have the will power.

And then he pressed it inside, the very opposite of slowly, and I flinched, sucking in a lungful of frantic air, and it refused to come back out until the pulsing waves of pain up my spine and abdomen dulled. I sighed heavily, and Sans obviously took that as a sign that he should keep going, and he did.

And he'd pull it out, and push it back in, a little roughly, a little too fast, and then switch it up, so he was slow and gentle. Then he'd go right back to rough and fast, and the bone was in  _far_ too deep for it be feeling as good as it did. But it _was_ feeling good, and I hated myself as I moaned and let him play with me like an old toy that he was oh-so familiar with.

And then he stilled the bone, still holding it as he pulled my hips forward a little and lower me with his magic so he pressed his teeth against my temple in a kiss - where he had kicked me earlier, I noted. He breathed against the skin, pinning my wrists against the tree above my head.

"Ride it for me." And I had to swallow the tightness in my chest that his magic caused, will the icy sting to quell, just long enough for me to do this. It didn't, but I pushed through it anyway and started grinding my hips against Sans' hand and the bone, feeling it press against my walls sharply, stretching me. It hurt more when it was slow, and I was reluctantly enjoying that, too.

"Faster." He said. And I did. With difficulty, but I managed. And after a moment of riding it, he pulled the bone out with no warning and lowered me onto the thick bone protruding from the tree again. He raised the little one from my pussy to my lips, his voice heavy with authoritative affliction.

"Lick it." He commanded as I looked at him nervously. I stuck out my tongue and, for a moment, ran it along the nubby part of the bone ever so slightly, before he amended, " _Like it's my cock, sweetheart."_ as if that should've been obvious, and I whimpered, because I didn't want to make him so mad that he'd kill me. I didn't want to die and go through the pain of remembering everything again, which is what I _assumed_ would happen, since I'd have more memories. I never wanted to feel that again. I wouldn't have wished that on _anybody_ , not even Sans.

So I complied, and took the bigger nub on the end of the bone into my mouth and started licking and sucking on it. There were traces of  _snow and sugar_  there, too, in what I tasted, and it was as bitter as always, but I ignored it as best I could until he was satisfied I'd sucked enough.

He tossed it aside flippantly, and I was kind of nervous to know what he was going to do next.

In hindsight, I probably should've been a lot more than nervous.

"Meow, Pussycat." And at first, in my daze, I hadn't understood if it was a command or not, so he repeated himself. " _Meow._ " So I meowed. Barely audible, before I corrected myself and tried again, muling a couple of times, as blood rushed to my cheeks and I felt embarrassed. I should've been used to this. But when I'd been trapped in his lab, I hadn't know there was a  _voice_ watching.

"Now bark like a dog." And I hesitantly yipped a couple of times.

"I like you better as a cat." He declared, cupping my cheek so he could thumb it gently. His voice was low. "Growl like a tiger." And it took me a minute to cycle through and find the right vocals, but I ended up growling quietly, almost like a purr that vibrated from my chest, and that seemed to content him, even though it didn't sound like a ferocious tiger.

And then there was silence, as he stared down at me, taking in my face with his eye lights, and I stared back with my heart rate rising through the ceiling of the Underground, because I didn't like it when his gears started turning and I didn't know what fucked up thing he was going to say and do next. 

"Say you love me." He said, surprising me. My tongue grew thick, before I realized I couldn't say it. I couldn't say it... But I forced myself with a dry mouth to, managing to whisper...

"I love... you..." But it came out forced, scared, and empty.

"Say it again." He said, leaning towards my neck as he tilted my head back.

"I love you.." I whispered again, and he summoned his magical tongue to run along the skin of my bruised neck.

"Again." He murmured against the darkened blossoms, "Keep saying it."

"I love you." I said more easily, and whimpered as he nipped at my chin, kissing it gently. "I love you, Sans..." And it was becoming even easier. He traveled to my breasts with his hand and teeth, nibbling on my nipples. "I love you..." And my heart ached, because  _oh my god, I loved him, this was so fucked up_.

"I love you so much, Sans..." I moaned, running my nails up the back of his skull, which made something inside him hum deeply, like the  _true_ growl of a tiger - of a predator - and it made my heart skip a beat and my loins tingle. I trailed my nails down his jaw as he raised himself to my lips to take me in a tongue-filled kiss, and this one I returned feverishly.

And he ran his hands around my hips to my ass grabbing it tightly so he could lift me up. The bone below me crumbled away into nothing. And then he stepped forward, pinning me against the tree with his full body, and pressed his heated, throbbing bulge against the lips of my pussy. I moaned as a wave of pleasure crashed into me, which made him grind harder and I cried a little in need, clawing at the back of his skull as I clung to him around his neck.

And instead of saying, 'I love you', I accidentally said, 'I want you', and I heard him rumble a prideful, predatory hum.

"I know you do, sweetheart." He pulled the elastic of his shorts aside, revealing himself in its entirety, and I didn't even have a chance to see before he plunged it inside me, and I was so wet, he immediately hilted; he slipped right on in like he always did, like he was made for me. My back arched against the tree and I inhaled desperately as he held me by my hips and pulled me down onto him, bucking, nuzzling my neck and running his thick tongue along my sensitive, bruised skin, and it felt  _so good._

_Enjoying yourself?_

The voice asked, and I'd honestly forgotten all about it.

Sans would slow sometimes, holding himself deep inside me so I could feel him twitching against my cervic and my walls and it made me moan and move my hips against his in need.

Could the voice maybe come back later?

_No, I will not 'come back later'._

I groaned into Sans' kiss, unsure of who it was directed towards.

He's _preoccupied fucking you. Now's the perfect time._

Sans picked up his pace again, more roughly, and moving to nip at my ear as he whispered how good I felt. I groaned against the side of his skull.

The perfect time to do what?

_Kill him, you little whore!_

And I startled in my lustful daze and now my heart rate picked up for different reasons.

No, I wasn't going to kill him! I felt like I understood what was making him this way. Sans was  _alone_ , he just needed something constant, something to love him, that wouldn't change and go away. I could  _give him that now_ because I could  _remember_. It could be just like it was before, and we would fuck and be happy and _nobody would have to kill anybody_.

_You are a fool._

And I ignored the voice as Sans pressed into me suddenly, really hard, and stilled there, hilted inside. He pumped once, pressing me so I'd squish between him and the tree and I whimpered because _that_  felt  _really good_.

But then he sighed against my skin. "I can't."

And I grew super anxious.

"...can't... what?" I asked, dreading the answer.

" _I can't pretend, sweetheart._ " He said, "It's just too easy."

"...I... um, I don't..." He pulled back and focused his hollow eyes on me and I pursed my lips shut tight.

"Just _fucking_ you isn't fun anymore." He said darkly. My heart dropped.

And he slowly raised a hand to cup my cheek as if he was pained, thrusting once to remind me he was inside me - that he was in control - and it made me whimper, and I didn't know if that was from the pleasure or the ball of pain forming in my throat.

Then he swiped his boney fingers across the cheek he held, and I yelped, because they'd felt like claws. My cheek stung, warmth pooling to the surface, but I did nothing. I looked away from him, hiding my eyes in my hair, trying not to let my tears fall.

"Nothing?" He asked, grabbing a fistful of my hair and yanking my head back so he could wrap his other hand around my throat, and he  _squeezed._   And after a moment of me doing nothing but closing my eyes and grabbing fistfuls of his hoodie, "You're not even gonna fight a little?" And I didn't answer, which was a mistake. I should've known better than to not acknowledge him by that point.

"Do you have a deathwish, pussycat, or do you think obedience will _save_ you?" He squeezed my throat harder, and I could feel the nausea quickly swelling through my insides, up through my head, and I wanted to vomit as he began thrusting into me again. "I think you've lost the will to live, kiddo..." My vision began to grow dark, and I could feel sleep pulling me under, but he only pumped into me harder, my grip on his hoodie loosening.

But then he pulled out of me and let me fall to the snow onto my hands and knees, shaky, barely able to hold myself up as I gasped, and choked, and felt like the stars behind my eyes were imploding into blackholes.

And then he grabbed my face again as I kneeled there on my knees, and I didn't have the will power or the energy to even consider fighting back as he bent me back painfully against the tree. His hands cupped my forehead and cheekbone, pressing the back of my head against the bark, and his thumbs hovered dangerously close to my left eye. I think I'd actually stopped breathing myself. He was so very, very close to my face, magic engulfing his left eye socket as he spoke darkly. "... you just need a little incentive." And he pressed his thumbs into the creases of skin around my eye and I screamed as he continued to push them in deeper, ignoring my frantic thrashing now as I grabbed at his arms and tried to push him away, but his hands held me in a vice grip. I cried as sharp pains breathed in waves throughout my head, and suddenly, his thumbs were inside my skull, and my eye was not.

"You always had the prettiest of eyes..." He said, but acknowledging his his psychosis wasn't very high up on my list of priorities at that moment. He released me and I collapsed into the ever reddening snow, weeping, holding my face, starting to hyperventilate as nausea and cold chills slithered throughout my writhing body. I was curling into a ball at the base of the tree, wishing the snow would just swallow my naked form, even if that meant freezing to death. I buried my face in it, trying to soothe the pain, but it only made it hurt more, so I arched my back to pull my face from the snow that was crimson like a cherry slurpee, and I took a moment to remind myself how sick and just as fucked up I was to compare the two. I moaned in frustration as tears burned, burned,  _burned from my face._

_You should've killed him when you had the chance._

And I suddenly realized he was kneeling next to me, taking me by the shoulders, and I tried to pull away, but when I fought, it seemed to make him  _stronger_. He threw me onto my back at the base of the tree and pinned me to the ground by planting himself on my chest as I thrashed and cried.

But he showed me no mercy.

And we were close enough to the base of the tree, that my head was banging up against it as I tried to escape, and he grabbed a fistful of my hair and held my head firmly against the tree, and once I stilled, I saw him holding his cock in his other hand, right before _the new hole in my face._

And the thought of him doing what I thought he was about to do, was so  _absurd_ and  _wrong_ , that I couldn't comprehend that it was happening until after he'd pressed the head of his cock into my eye socket.

I screamed, and the more I thrashed against him to get away; the more it hurt, and as he began to push deeper inside, I felt something swelling, tearing, warmth spilling freely from this orifice in my face.

**And he fucked her skull until she bled to death.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck is wrong with me... x-x I don't blame any of you for unsubscribing after that.
> 
> For those of you that finished that chapter... consider yourself an honorary member of the Fubarians. It is my cult of fucked up beyond all reason people (that doesn't but probably should exist lawls)
> 
> Oh, I almost forgot. This little novella has a cover and theme song now! I drew it just for you guys ;D Let's just say it foreshadows some things =w= It's also hella calm compared to this shit I just pulled out of Satan's ass.
> 
> HIZZLE!:
> 
> Fanart | http://fav.me/da1bvlj  
> Music | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jF1R5XFAjQA


	13. All Stories Need Good Villains...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Twinkle, Twinkle, monster soul._   
>  _Deep inside, your flicker dulls._   
>  _Losing hope for all to see,_   
>  _How much love can I absorb?_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **ＥＮＯＵＧＨ.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Edit 7/17/16: This chapter inspired fanart of Sans in 'Corrupted Form', which can be found on Deviantart here: http://elli-leimone.deviantart.com/art/AI-Sans-Monstertale-AU-620259445 ]
> 
>  
> 
> Your comments are amazing, by the way. They fill me with so much determination, it isn't even, personally, a cliche to say it anymore. I love you guys. It makes me feel like I'm not _entirely_ alone in this Fubar world. xD
> 
> Welp. Here goes nothin! Loooong ass chapter ahead. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Melanie Martinez' "Tag Your It" was a major inspiration for a little bit of the first part of the chapter.. Feel free to listen to it while you read ;}  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RLYlMq6MU2s
> 
> As for the rest of it... well, I actually consider this very much so a main song for the entire story.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oyVJsg0XIIk

**. . .**

_Okay, Mr. Skeleton._

_You wanna play?_

_I'm game._

Լ૯Ҭ'૬ ϷԼનϓ

 

 

 

 

 

 

I hit the flowers, the air knocked from my lungs. I couldn't breathe until I clawed at my face to feel that my eye had returned, and it obviously had. The memories seemed to flow a little more gently from the last timeline. I could feel the throbbing, though, distant in the back of my mind.

And then like a fire, it roared up with a vengeance, and attempted to melt the inside of my skull. I clutched my head and winced, and cried, and frustratingly kicked my feet at the defenseless little flowers I laid on.

_You wouldn't have to sit through this every time..._

_If you'd just make it far enough to actually hit a save point._

I rolled to lay on my stomach, but rolled off the flowerbed instead, and hit the dirt with a groan, pressing my forehead into it. The coolness helped a little.

_Then I could just load us, you know, now that I can talk to you._

Save... Load? What? The nausea hit me.

_It's something that only I control. You simply give me access to it. But you won't trust me._

_And look what happens when you don't trust me._

The pain behind my eyes was receding slowly, and I cringed at memories from the last timeline, actually wishing that I could go back to not remembering anything, ever.

_So, if you're done pitying yourself..._

_I'd like to prevent you from having to sit through something like that again._

And I breathed in slowly, staring at the ground.

The voice wanted me to kill Sans.

_Well, duh._

And Sans wanted to kill me. Which, I would think, would also in essence, mean the voice, but I wasn't entirely sure. Because it seemed like everybody had known about the voice before me.

_You're wasting time thinking about it, love, when you know he's going to find you here if you don't move._

The voice seemed to want to protect me, but it always left at the most important times. 

_I leave because you don't listen._

I was so confused, and torn, and ready to be  _done._

_If you want to be done, then please listen to me._

But more than anything, I was  _angry._ I felt the rage rising from deep within me.

 _Please._   _I can make all of this go away._

I'd trusted him.  _Far_ too many times. I thought I could help him, but that was a fantasy. The Sans I had known was long gone, and this one needed to be stopped. He _would_ be stopped. So things could be peaceful again.

_I just need your help._

_We should try to fight magic with magic._

_That may be the only way to fight him, sweetheart.._

_You need to kill him using his own magic against him._

I guessed... that might work, although I didn't quite see how. I didn't entirely understand why things had gotten this far to begin with. What could possibly have caused Sans to become so much of a... 

_Monster?_

_...Here's a little Soul 101, darling. You've only ever met good monsters here, but... there are good monsters, and there are bad monsters. Good monsters have souls that are white, sometimes with a hint of color. Only bad monsters have color in their souls, because it means they have dark traits prevailing inside them, which makes their hearts darker. Makes 'them' darker. And the more bad things they feel and horrible crimes they commit, the darker their souls become, until they're black. And after they're black..._

_...they become soulless._

_And let me tell you, sweetheart, his soul is blacker than the void right now. And he is dangerously close to becoming soulless. And after that, even I won't be able to stop him. And you can kiss your happy ending goodbye if that happens, because even resetting can't prevent his monster soul from tipping over the edge. He remembers like we do. His memory is like ours, it doesn't reset like everyone else's does, which means he will remember all the bad things that make his soul what it is._

This information was more than interesting to me, but I was far too angry to be feeling anything but a need for an outlet, a punching bag, something to  _destroy._

_We need to trap him in something his magic won't break easily._

I felt nervousness itching it's way through my soul, then, aggravating the anger, and I started to have second thoughts.

You're _not alone, sweetheart. We'll get through this together._

And I suddenly felt something in my hand.

 _I need you._ _I can't do this without you, and you can't do this without me._

When I raised my hand, I saw a sea tea... and it dawned on me as I remembered my last real fight with Sans in Waterfall, in a timeline that seemed  _so_ long ago.

The voice had been trying to help me all along.

_He needs to be stopped not just for your world, but mine._

And as I downed the sea tea, I faltered, because... what did the voice mean by  _that?_

_It would be best if we saved that conversation for later. I can see him getting antsy, and he's getting closer._

But I still didn't know what to do! Furiously, I leapt off the ground, looking back and forth, but everything was too dark to see. There was only one exit, though, I knew, and that was into the ruins.

So, with bubbling anger, I bolted for the doorway down the hall just as I heard a Gaster Blaster cause part of the wall behind me to explode and crumble to pieces. I ducked reflexively, and I was  _fast_ because I was  _ready_ for this.

I dodged the bones that trailed from the ground behind me, running over another patch of grass that I recognized was where I usually met Flowey for the first time, and it exploded into a frenzied rain of dirt after I'd ran by. I ran through the doorway and entered the Ruins, and I felt something dark and demonic following close on my heals, and I'd never felt Sans' magic radiate like that before.

Moldsmals, Froggits, Whimsuns; they all fled for their lives, this time not from me, but from the skeleton with magic engulfing his left eye. A cluster of Gaster Blasters hovered closely behind him like guard dogs as he walked through the halls in calm pursuit. As I ran, I heard him sing.

**_"here, kitty, kitty."_ **

I traversed the spike 'puzzle' and scurried down the long hallway, slipping behind the tall column to hide and catch my breath, and for a moment I didn't hear anything at all, and I held my breath, because I  _did not like the silence._

_LOO-!_

_**"boo."**_ In my ear, and I nearly jumped out of my skin as I threw my arms out to protect myself from Sans, but he grabbed me by the wrists and I yanked and yanked, but  _fuck_ he was like a goddamn statue.  **" _cute_." ** He said, before throwing me onto my stomach and grappling me with an arm from behind as he fussed with my shorts. As I screamed in panic, he hissed with undertones of excitement in his voice.  _ **"isn't this so much more fun, sweetheart?"**_

And it was all happening so fast, before he pressed inside my pussy from behind and smashed my face and upper body against the rough ground of the ruins and he was  _not gentle_ , thrashing inside me, and I swear he'd made himself  _bigger_ , and I was screaming at the mixed feelings whirling inside me like a cyclone. I _wanted_ to kill him. It felt like he was splitting me in two, and yet it  _felt immeasurably wonderful as he growled over me like a predator. So fucking good as he moaned into my shoulder and bit down_ roughly and caused the skin to break and bleed _._ And it wouldn't have been the first time, but it felt like he was going to _fuck me to death._

 

 

 

~~_< cmd_eratxt_cust>_ ~~

~~_. . . { reload:realign_path_ ~~

~~_. . . { Cust_Sav:Chara_Vo_~~

~~_. . . { Gen_false_ ~~

~~_. . . { cmd_Ctrl_True_ ~~

~~_. . . { change_act:Chara_StSk_~~

~~_. . . { adj_sl_hidecmd:Chara_Hu7; Chara_StSk_~~

~~~~~~_. . . .{ Target:C:13;P:56;WC:1_ ~~

~~_[Enter]_ ~~

**_> _ Input Successful**

**> Rerouting. . .**

> .

> . .

> . . .

 

 

 

_LOOK OUT!_

_**"boo."**_ In my ear, and I nearly jumped out of my skin as I reacted to the voice's warning by ducking myself away from Sans, but he grabbed me by my wrist and I yanked and yanked, but  _fuck_ he was like a goddamn statue, whose sharp, fanged teeth sent terror striking through my soul.  **" _tag,_ " **He said, before hastily pulling me against his body and leaning his toothy-grinned face in close. _**"you're it."**_   And then he pushed me to the ground roughly.

I hit the floor, rolled before he was able to pin me, and painfully picked myself up, slipping, before scrambling to my feet and limping away down the hall.

And there was a terrible feeling inside me like something else would have happened had I stayed in that hall any longer, and truth be told, I didn't want to know why he let me go.

And I  _knew_ he'd let me go, because that had been far too easy.

I noticed all the puzzles had already been solved along the way, but I didn't have time to ponder whether or not it was the voice's doing.

_Through the house. That should stall him._

I switched direction towards Mom's house.

_Toriel's house._

And I burst through the front door to find Toriel standing there in shock, as if she'd been walking from one end of the house to the other before I'd interrupted her and she looked so surprised. But her face grew gentle.

"...why, hello... little one."

"Please help me!" I cried in my most innocent, desperate voice, and it wasn't exactly hard. And as soon as I finished speaking, a Gaster Blaster lowered itself in front of the open door with an open maw, magic charging, and I ran to hide behind Toriel who immediately grew defensive.

"Halt!" She said with vehemence, before realizing the Blaster wasn't going to stop. She moved fast, grabbing me up and darting to the side, and the Gaster Blaster destroyed most of the foyer and the wall on the other side of the house. Toriel was  _waaaay_ faster than I was, as the Gaster Blaster broke through the doorway and followed us down the stairs, and Toriel held me in one arm, while firing her own magic back towards the Blaster, and even though she burned away the one following us, there were even more right behind it. 

We reached the very end of the halls, where the door led out into the rest of the Underground, and she set me down and stood protectively in front of me; this goat woman who, in this timeline, didn't even  _know_ me.

And as i poked my head around her hips, Sans walked ahead of his Gaster Blasters, who filled the entirety of the hall behind him, each with glowing eyes and glowing mouths hissing, itching for a feast, and their light illuminated Sans in a way from behind that left him a silhouette from where we stood, his shadow stretching and stretching across the ground, growing ever so closer.

Part of me felt like that shadow was a symbol of how dark his soul was at that moment.

And he stopped a little ways away, his face dark, his eyes obviously hollow. And as magic flared awake in his left eye, his psychotic, toothy grin was menacing.

"Who do you think you are," Toriel defended, "Tormenting this poor, innocent child?" And Sans actually laughed. Very darkly.

 _ **"innocent? lady..."**_ He started taking slow deliberate steps forward,  _ **"as far as you're concerned, she is one of the filthiest sinners to ever exist... and i am your worst nightmare if you don't move."**_

And she did not get out of his way. "That... voice, don't I know..." She seemed to be thinking something, before shaking her head. And she reached behind her and with her magic, unsealed the door leading into the underground.

"Go." She said, and I was almost too shocked to move.  _Almost._

I turned around and tugged at the heavy door as I heard all of the half a dozen Gaster Blasters charging their magic, and Sans was  _tsking_ as I pulled the door open just wide enough for me to slip through. And I didn't even close it as I ran for my life, away, away from the Ruins of Hell.

And I'd just made it through Papyrus' makeshift gate when the explosion that ensued behind me grew with such a fierceness, that it threw me off my feet and I slid in the snow that fell up and over me, covering most of my body and instantly sending me into a fit of trembling, chattering teeth, but I wasn't entirely sure if that was the freezing snow or my terror rising.

Achingly, I'd lift my head and look behind me to see the area around where the door to the Ruins used to be covered in thick black smoke, trees burning, snow melting away to reveal rock. That was shocking, especially since I knew how he'd felt about her in previous timelines.

And did I even want to know if he had, or was, doing  _something else_ to her?

No. No I did not.

The smoke began to swirl slowly, moving sluggishly as if being sucked back into the Ruins with ill intent, and everything before that moment didn't really matter, because he was suddenly hovering over me, hands in his pockets, blue tongue dangling thirstily from his dagger-toothed laugh.

_**"you are simply some kinda fucked, aren'tcha, kiddo?"** _

And the sinister pun was not lost on me, as he tackled me and pinned me on my back in the snow, and I kicked and screamed at him as he laughed, trailing his  _oh-so_ wet tongue up my neck and chin before shoving it in my mouth, pressing his bulging groin against my betraying pussy, and I felt and heard him groan with satisfaction into my mouth.

_Goddammit, you useless girl!!_

 

 

 

~~_< cmd_eratxt_cust>_ ~~

~~_. . . { reload:realign_path_ ~~

~~_. . . { Cust_Sav:Chara_Vo_ ~~

~~_. . . { Gen_false_ ~~

~~_. . . { cmd_Ctrl_True_ ~~

~~_. . . { change_act:Chara_StSk_ ~~

~~_. . . { adj_sl_hidecmd:Chara_Hu7; Chara_StSk_~~

~~~~~~_. . . .{ Target:C:13;P:80;WC:13_ ~~

~~_[Enter]_ ~~

_> Input _ _Unsuccessful_

 _> _ **Error: The application has failed to respond due to side-by-side configuration. Please see the application event log 'Dependency Hell' for more details.**

> **Canceling Command. . .**

> .

> . .

> . . .

 

 

 

_FUCK._

He shredded my shorts using his magic, and was very suddenly pushing inside me with a bigger cock than I remembered he'd ever used with me before, and I cried out as I felt the tip immediately hit my cervix with every intent to break past, and I threw my hands against his chest, against his face, clawing at his eye sockets, but that only  _turned him on more_ as he pulled out and slammed back into me, and I felt myself tear, and it was such a familiar, painful feeling....

And I cried.

_Hold on sweetheart, hang in there... I'm sorry._

 

 

 

~~_< cmd_rldapp_process>_ ~~

~~_. . . { reload:app_Undertale.exe_~~

~~_. . . { reload:app_realtimewriter.exe_ ~~

~~_[Enter]_ ~~

_>_ **Input Successful**

 > . . .

 

 

 

My fingers slipped between his teeth in my frantic flailing, and he bit down hard to keep them still, down to the bone, and I wailed as I felt his tongue lapping at the blood that flowed steadily from them into his mouth. His rough thrusting never ceased, and, if anything, only picked up pace as he moaned against my skin in his fangs, and when I started begging and demanding he stop, he released my fingers and leaned his mouth down to my ear and spoke huskily.

_**" **don't you remember, pussyslut?  I can do whatever the fuck I want here.**** _

_****"including you."  
** ** _

 

 

 

~~_< cmd_eratxt_cust>_ ~~

~~_. . . { Reload:realign_path_ ~~

~~_. . . { Cust_Sav:Chara_Vo_ ~~

~~_. . . { Gen_false_ ~~

~~_. . . { cmd_Ctrl_True_ ~~

~~_. . . { change_act:Chara_StSk_ ~~

~~_. . . { adj_sl_hidecmd:Chara_StSk_ ~~

~~_. . . { adj_sl_hidecmd:Chara_Hu7; Chara_StSk_ ~~

~~_. . . .{ Target:C:13;P:80;WC:13_ ~~

~~_[Enter]_ ~~

_>_ **Input Successful**

> **Rerouting. . .**

> .

> . .

> . . .

 

 

 

 

-doing  _something else_ to her?

....wait, what was I talking about?

_You need to go, RIGHT NOW._

The voice swelled inside my head as the smoke began to swirl slowly, moving sluggishly as if being sucked back into the Ruins with ill intent, and I took the it's advice and scrambled to my feet to run, and not ten seconds later, I face planted into Papyrus' looming form, and he was so surprised, he'd wailed and flailed himself backwards.

"A- A HUMAN!! H-HALT!!"

"Please help!" I cried holding out my hands for the universal symbol of 'I am not a threat', because Papyrus might just be what saved me, "There's this skeleton with blue magic chasing me and he's killing  _everyone._ " And Papyrus seemed confused for a second, as if he should be focusing on the fact that there was a human in front of him, but suspicions of that skeleton being his brother caused him concern, and it was obvious on his face. But before either of us could pursue more of the conversation, Sans appeared a few yards away, and Papyrus was speechless for a moment, as he took in the monster that most definitely did  _not_ look like his brother, but most definitely  _was_. He worked up the courage to confront the beast, and he tried to be more gentle than scared.

"S-SANS, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? IS THIS HUMAN TELLING THE TRUTH, ARE YOU... KILLING?" And Sans didn't answer for a moment, his face dark again, his grin taught. And then his eye lights appeared as he looked at me, and his grin grew strained, but wicked.

 _ **"...after all the times you've made me do it before?"**_   He asked, focused on me, and with a barely visible movement of his hand, Papyrus was too slow to evade the cluster of bones that crashed up from the ground, becoming entangled in his ribs and shattering his bones on impact. " _ **you think i'd have trouble doing it now?"**_

Dust breezed past my cheeks, and I felt tears swelling to my eyes.

Because I couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe that Sans had killed _Papyrus, and in such cold dust._

_... even I hadn't expected that._

And the voice was shaky when it told me to,

_Run._

Oh boy, did I run.

I bolted, all the way through the woods, through all of Papyrus' already completed puzzles, and through Snowdin, not wanting to know why Sans allowed me to escape for the  _second time._

Maybe because it wasn't really escape.

Maybe he liked the cat and mouse game.

Although their roles had been reversed; the mouse was possessed by a dark soul, and the cat was a week little girl with voices in her head.

As I ran through Snowdin, I briefly noticed the concerned glances and worried looks that everyone pointed towards me as I bursted through town. I knew they were wondering if I had anything to do with that magnificent explosion from the other end of the forest.

Where was I even going??!!

_To his house. Go to the lab._

Why the fuck would I go to the lab?

_Just do it!_

So I went to the lab, and the door was locked. That was why the lab was a stupid idea!

_Look on your key chain, and open the door._

And I found the cellphone, that I shouldn't have had, but I did, in my pocket, and the key ring had only one key on it. So I unsteadily opened the door and ran inside, bolting it shut behind me, even though I knew that wasn't going to do much to stop _him_. And as I walked into the lab, I shivered as memories flowed over me in waves of previous timelines, and yet... they seemed so innocent compared to the last two I'd found myself in.

_Into the machine._

The voice said, and I knew exactly what machine it was talking about. I'd spent  _years_  trapped there as his _pet_ , staring at that stupid, cold metal room, and that machine took up a gigantic corner of it. But why the machine? What was the machine?

_It'll stop him for good._

And I wasn't sure what good that did in explaining anything, but I approached the big glass door that sat in the center of the giant circular machine. It was dark inside, with a large blanket covering the top of it. I'd thought this thing was broken?

_It is._

I palmed the button that slid the glass door open and it did so with a hiss, letting out a breeze of freezing cold, stale air.

_I'm fixing it as we speak._

And I took hesitant steps inside, unsure of how the voice was able to do any of this as my footsteps caused quiet echoes throughout the small space. There was enough room for multiple people to fit in there, and I wondered what it's original purpose actually was. And also why I was inside it now.

_He's coming. Get ready._

For what? I didn't even know what I was doing. 

The entire wall of the lab exploded upon the cluster of Gaster Blasters forging their beams of magic together to break it down, and in all the smoke and dust, they flowed through eagerly, looking around, sniffing, smelling the walls and the floors and the air and Sans walked in slowly. 

 _ **"so my key is gone. i figured that meant i'd find you here."**_ He took slow steps throughout the room, eyeing one of the Blasters hovering near the entrance to the machine. _**"i guess what they say is true. if you LOVE something let it go. it'll come back if it was meant to."**_ And he grinned when the Blaster growled lowly, like a mechanical beast. Sans walked towards the machine, standing just outside the open entrance, as the rest of his Blasters gathered behind him.

 _ **"...what in the underground do you think you're doin', sweetheart? you think this machine works?"**_ He took a deliberate step forward, into the darkness, the magic in his eye barely lighting the thick darkness. His voice echoed quietly against the metal walls.  _ **"do you know how many timelines i spent trying to fix this damn thing?"**_

He swung is head around, grin faltering a little.  _ **"many, many lifetimes worth."**_

And then silence ensued around him, besides the humming of his Gaster Blasters hovering outside. With a wave of his hand, they faded away so utter silence would allow him to listen, and his eye lights flicked into view, searching the darkness inside the machine meticulously.

 _ **"here, pussycat."**_ He whispered, beckoning.

But there was no response, and Sans' expression suddenly became one of suspicion. So, he turned on his heels slowly to exit the machine, and when he did, he saw me slamming my palm into the emergency close switch outside and the thick glass doors shut tight instantly. And he grinned, most likely about to give a snarky, demeaning comment, until the machine began to whir to life and inside, the numerous circular-patterned lights lining the walls, floor, and ceiling flickered alive to illuminate the curved metal room, so brightly, that I had to over my eyes a little.

And after a moment, something gut wrenching slammed into the glass, and I jumped, taking a few steps back. I was able to squint my eyes enough to see Sans' silhouette inside and the bone that had attempted to break the glass.

It hadn't.

He smashed another bone into the door, causing it to tremble, but not break, and the machine's whirring grew louder, as it prepared to initiate  _whatever the hell it was supposed to be doing right now_.

Another bone, and then Sans slammed his boney fist against the door. His entire form was a silhouette surrounded by white light, except for the blue fire that burned inside his left eye, and that seemed to be growing.

And I could hear his deep, predatory voice even amongst the sounds of the machine.

 _ **"there is no surviving this, pussycat. If this changes anything, it's going to be who is in control."**_ It felt like he was inside my head like  _the voice_ , and that scared me.And I wanted to him to shut up. I wanted the machine to do it already, whatever it was. _ **"and lets be honest... in most cases... that doesn't really change much, does it?"**_ The magic in Sans' eye was definitely growing, swallowing his frame like an aura, and the control panel on the outside began to spark, lights malfunctioning.

 _ **"you think changing me will fix your problems?"**_ Sans' magic started to swell inside the machine,  _engulfing the white light and darkening it_ into a blue tint until it slowly began to become darkness.

 _ **"you are your own problem, sweetheart."**_ The machine's hum hitched, quickening, rising in pitch.

 _ **"you don't even realize you've been doing this to yourself."**_  I took frightened steps backwards, covering my face, the machine radiating the sinister, dark light as a burning force, and I wasn't sure how to explain it otherwise.

 _**"you're too much of a coward to be one in your world..."**_ I felt the room sucking me under, into a nauseous disorientation.

 _**"... so much so, that you live inside your head..."**_ I collapsed to the floor weakly.

 _**"... while fearing what you made me into..."**_ I felt my consciousness slipping quickly.

_**"... a good villain for your story...** _

 

_**"...and what's a story without a good villain...?**_

 

 

_**"or two, if you include you."** _

 

 

 

 And everything was dissolved by the darkness.

 


	14. Truth Is A Voice In My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth Is A Voice In My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Be sure to check out end notes for a special treat from last chapter!]
> 
> You know... I recall saying, like, ten thousands words ago that there were only going to be... i dunno, five more chapters? Well, if you'all haven't noticed, that obviously went out the window. I'm not sure what came over me with this story, but it's not the same one I started out with.  
>   
>  ** _it's become more real._**  
>   
> ... So, at this point, I don't know where we are at with remaining length.  
>   
>  ** _i don't want it to end, sweetheart._**  
>   
> ......But, we are definitely in the homestretch. I may or may not continue this after the 'main story' has been completed, but I wanted to get the comments and opinions of you all first. I'm pretty flexible, and can make any story a good story.  
>   
>  ** _is that a promise?_**  
>   
> ............. If... if you guys give me what characters you'd like to see in a new explicit story, I'd be more than happy to work it all in once this one is done. Keep in mind this one isn't quite over yet! You may want me to continue this one! (Please don't request this one!)  
>   
>  ** _...look at you... bein a martyr. if you're taking requests, you should give me what i want._**  
>   
>  So.... so yeah. You guys... you guys are at the wheel for our next story! Hahaha.... heh........  
>   
>  ** _...i can't wait to play with you again, sweetheart._**  
>  ** _isn't this exciting._**  
> 

__I hit the flower bed, and momentarily considered how sick I was of these golden flowers and the pain that ensued every time I reset.

I'd hit it at an angle this time, as memories hit me early in my fall and caused me to writhe and spin in the air. I landed on my shoulder, immediately crying out as I felt it pop, and I bounced off the ground before grunting as I hit back down, rolling in the dirt. I came to a stop on my back, and whimpered breathlessly, reaching up and grasping my shoulder, which I couldn't move.

I cursed under my breath and breathed in slow and deep, fighting the tears that threatened to flow. I'd been through much worse. This was nothing.

So I groaned in frustration as I pulled myself off the ground, cradling my arm. And I was huffing by the time I managed to stand.

With my mind still throbbing from waves of pulsing pain, a part of me wondered curiously why it was so quiet.

Where was the voice?

Where was Sans?

Had it worked? _What_ had worked?

And I found myself asking, not for the first time, _what would be different this time?_

Part of me dreaded the answer.

Part of me felt more than a little destitute in the silence.

And I limped away from the flower bed, feeling the most alone I'd felt in a long time. I limped through the darkness, making my way towards the ruins.

Flowey didn't appear. His patch of grass was empty. That worried me, a little. The only timelines I remembered him not showing up in were the ones where I had killed him. There must've been a good reason for him to not be there. 

I ran into Toriel almost as soon as I walked under the arches entering into the ruins, and she instantly became a mother hen over my shoulder, despite me being a complete stranger to her.

Poor mom. She was so selfless. So loving. She had no idea the sacrifices she'd made, the things I'd put her through. And I couldn't tell her. I remembered trying that in timelines so long, long ago, and it didn't end very well.

She carried me through the ruins, and I didn't talk much. Didn't fight her. I let her do her motherly thing, and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in the bedroom I'd grown so familiar with, and I just felt so empty as I sat up and stared at the butterscotch pie sitting in the floor.

I didn't know what she's done, but I could move my shoulder again. I couldn't seem to be able to appreciate it though. I felt like a void was consuming my heart and mind, beckoning me to just lay back down. Go back to sleep. Sleep forever.

I wanted to hate this feeling. I couldn't even muster that.

I eventually moved from my place on the bed, without touching the pie. I was pretty sure it'd been hours before I had, though, but time seemed to be an inconsistent thing for me. It was hard to keep track. When mom saw me inching my way into the living room, she beckoned for me. I wordlessly curled up in the chair with her as she read me a book on snail facts, and she rocked us until her fur started to feel like warm, silk clouds and I fell back to sleep with my face nuzzling her chest.

I stayed with her for weeks, silent. I couldn't bring myself to speak, for some reason, and the voice seemed to have abandoned me. Most of me felt like it was pretty useless to go on at that point; to leave the ruins would mean facing an anxiety I couldn't bare to acknowledge. I'd only run into him, and not knowing what I'd find was terrifying.

I didn't know what to think. Would he be the same? Wouldn't he have come find me by now if he had? Or was he waiting? Waiting for the moment I no longer feared being hunted, thinking that I was safe? I couldn't stand not knowing, yet that was the only thing protecting me at this point.

The last I'd seen of him was in the machine, before I blacked out, and his words still echoed in my dreams sometimes.

~~**_"you think changing me will fix your problems? you are your own problems, sweetheart. you don't even realize you've been doing this to yourself."_ ** ~~

Sometimes in my dreams, his words would hover over us like dark, whispy ghosts as he took me in the snow against my will. The words would swirl around my face and inside my lungs to choke me until I awoke from the nightmares.

~~_**"you're too much of a coward to be one in your world... ... so much so, that you live inside your head... ... while fearing what you made me into..."** _ ~~

He'd called himself a villain of my story. Was that a metaphor? Even though I remembered timelines where I swept through the underground in unrequited rage, I couldn't, for the life of me, recall thinking that I wanted to make Sans into a bad guy. Especially one that  _I couldn't_  be. I didn't remember ever wanting to be like the way he had been. I had terrible anger issues, and I knew I was also a little mentally off-kilter, but... but Sans was all kinds of fucked up that I couldn't see myself ever capable of imagining on my own. I felt so innocent compared to him, regardless of whether or not I was. I was nothing compared to... Whatever... He is. Was. Whatever.

There was no way I made him that way without knowing I did.

_You'd be surprised, the things we all hide._

And suddenly the voice returned one day, interrupting a nice bug hunt with mom, and I tried my best to not let mom notice my change in demeanor. 

_Even you have secrets, my little monarch. Regardless of whether or not you recognize them._

The voice either didn't notice or didn't acknowledge that I was ignoring it.

_I see everything, love. I only try to be careful of the things I effect in our story._

I found a slug and scooped it up in my hands, silently showing mom with a tug on her shroud. She was pleased, and put it in the jar with the others. The voice kept talking.

_Too much external influence could damage your storyline, and I've already done an abundance of tampering._

I didn't know what the voice, or Sans for that matter, meant when they kept talking about stories and villains, but it was really starting to irk me. The voice wasn't allowed to just disappear for months, and then return with more riddles, expecting me to mull them over as if they'd change anything...

 _...sweetheart... I know it seems like it has been months for you._ _But for me, it has only been a few hours. The times in our worlds are not the same._

And for a moment, I wanted to ask the voice questions, asking it about the world it lived in, which I _thought_ was my head. This was confusing. This was wrong. I shouldn't be hearing voices, and the anxiety tightening my chest in a vice grip told me so. I just wanted to stay here with mom and everything outside of her and I could just go to hell.

_I think it's time you move on from the ruins, darling._

The hell, you say.

_There is no reason to let fear hinder your happy ending. If things are bad, we can always reset again._

And for a moment, I got really mad, because the ' _we_ ' the voice was referring to didn't exist. There was only me, and my thoughts, however crazy and psychotic they sounded. It didn't really matter. I had been so done listening to a voice inside my head. I must've been out of my mind. I wanted to just stay here with mom, and  _not_ take my chances with a skeleton that had _fucked me to death repeatedly._

_I understand your frustration..._

"YOU DONT UNDERSTAND ANYTHING." And it wasn't until I saw mom out of the corner of my eye watching me in complete and utter surprise, did I realize I'd yelled that very suddenly and very loud. It had also been the first thing I'd ever said in front of mom in this timeline. And I had no way of covering my ass, because I wasn't quick with my tongue like that. So I stuttered, and kind of shrunk in on myself, picking at my fingers as my broken, unused voice whimpered. "I.. I'm sorry, I..."

And I felt heavy, yet gentle, warm furry arms wrap around my shoulders and I kind of just fell into her and buried my face in her soft tunic. I nuzzled her stomach, and she patted my hair lovingly. "Whatever it is, my child... I'm here. You don't have to do it alone."

And I wanted to tell her everything. Tell her about how I can reset time, and how I hear a voice in my head, and about how I did some really bad things in a lot of timelines a long, long time ago, and how for the last dozen or so, I'd been misused, abused, and hunted by the skeleton of whom she found so endearing. And how I may had unknowingly made him into the very thing that repeatedly ruined me. How I was scared to leave the ruins, as she would surely agree I should be, but we would not be worried for the same reasons.

I had never really feared Asgore... much less feared him in the same ways I feared Sans.

_You didn't ruin Sans. I did, that was me..._

And I still didn't care, because that was such a small, useless semantic.

And yet... I found myself wanting to know how the voice fucked up my life.

_Sweetheart, there are so many things you don't know yet... but you've got to trust me, now's not the time to tell you about them. You need to leave the ruins._

And then I wondered, what if the voice was right?

_Have I ever been wrong?_

And thinking about it for a long moment, face buried in mom's shroud, I realized, no. The voice had never once told me something untrue. It may not have been telling me some things, but hadn't I had that same dilemma with Sans in the timelines so, so, so long ago, when I first started remembering things?

Not telling, and lying, were two completely different things. They may hurt in similar ways, but there  _were_ differences.... right?

_I only want what's best for you..._

And I felt like the voice was telling the truth. It felt so very genuine to hear it, at least. The voice had been trying to protect me almost since the beginning.

_I know you're scared, but we'll get through this together._

It was nerve wracking, the thought of seeing him again. It made my skin crawl, and nausea to glide sluggishly through my veins, up my throat, like an alien thing stalking its prey, and I shivered, imagining Sans. But I swallowed the fear and inhaled shakily.

_... it's time to leave the ruins, love._

And the voicewas right. Like it always was.

"Mom," I said quietly, pulling back a little and looking past her concerned look. I urged quietly, "I need to leave this place..."

And I knew she'd try to change the subject, so as she did, I jumped up, and wrapped my arms around her neck in an embrace, and she grab me in surprise, before hugging me back, and I begged into her shoulder.

"Please don't make this harder than it already is. I always come back to you. I'll do it this time, too. So, please just let me leave. Please, unlock the door."

And there was silence.

And more silence.

And I refused to pull away from her as her body tensed.

And I knew she didn't understand how I knew about the door.

But eventually, finally, she relented, and we walked home in silence.

And as I watched her unseal the door, something else inside me felt wrong. Something different.

Like I shouldn't be leaving, but I had to trust the voice. The voice.... I wondered if the voice had a name.

_I do. I have a name, just as you._

I stood at the entrance as the voice and I began to converse, mom and I already having said our goodbyes. She'd left reluctantly, leaving me there to ponder my decision. I had a feeling I wasn't going to change my mind though.

_You've never shared yours with me, either, you know. Would you like to share together?_

My eyes fell to the rocky floor of the ruins, traveling up along the exit's intricately designed archway around the door. And I silently agreed.

_You first, then._

 But as I thought about it, it was difficult to remember my name. And that made me feel very strange suddenly, not exactly knowing who I was.

Who was I?

"Will you go first?" I requested quietly aloud, trying to quell the rising panic inside my heart. I knew the voice could hear my thoughts, but I was still a little embarrassed.

_Of course, sweetheart..._

 

_... my name... is..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this, because I had a little spare time... It was more fun than I expected it to be, despite his voice being extremely poor quality xD If only I had the voice box of a billion sounds like Michael Winslow. But anyway... Here's a treat! 
> 
> Head phones advised!!: https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B4OV_5MryRX9WTRPZmx4SmxMQlk
> 
> A script to follow the music: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1MtBTEL9K8bESilr0My2ASYn8rK6bz2A71ivuVdEi_-U


	15. ＥＤＩＳＳＥＲＯ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huh.... I always did have terrible self-control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.... Totally didn't even see a week pass by, I'm so sorry this is late .-. Been superbly busy, which makes me want to apologize for this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> I know I'm going to miss explaining some things. Let me know what questions you guys have and I'll work them into the next chapter.

I stepped through the threshold leading into the forest, my shoe pressing into the snow as a chill brushed against my skin.

_My name... Is..._

I turned around and pressed all my weight into the giant door, locking me out of the only accessible exit from the underground.

 

_ＥＤＩＳＳＥＲＯ_

 

_**. . . {load_memfile_edi** _

 

_**.** _

 

And like a victim of Medusa, I froze, eyes staring emptily through the thick door to the Ruins as memories I hadn't known existed began to surface.

 

_**. .** _

 

_It is a chosen name, but a name nonetheless._

I inhaled uneasily.

 

_**. . .** _

 

_It means, in essence, to relate with another; to share with them, and teach them._

None of this had been an accident, I realized.

_I thrive on sharing my knowledge with others who are open minded enough to consider an outsider's perception._

 

_**File Loaded Successfully** _

 

I remembered.

I remembered the deal I had made with the voice the very first time I'd ever heard it.

Right before I'd been brought back from the dead. The voice had called to me from outside the darkness... about how it had needed my help in fixing one of its mistakes, but I hadn't been told exactly how I would help. And I remembered how I hadn't _actually_ agreed.

_You see... I enjoy sharing my ideas through stories, sweetheart..._

And the next memory I had, was waking up as a human on the flowerbed, feeling alone and scared, because my memories had been erased.

Not erased.

Hidden.

And I suddenly was very angry again, hardly wanting to hear whatever bullshit the voice was spewing, but its words still resonated inside me.

_And sometimes, those stories get a little out of hand._

Stories like mine.

_I've never had a story quite like yours before, love..._

I was livid. I felt fury bubbling inside my chest, rising to the surface, consuming my soul. I wanted to break the voice in the most horrible of ways, wanted to scream and break free of a life that wasn't mine. I was grinding my teeth, and if I hadn't stopped, I'd of ground them into dust. The voice had taken advantage of me.

My life was a lie.

_I wouldn't call it a lie. How would you define life? Your existence is still yours, it is simply not entirely in your control. Is that not the essence of life in its entirety, for anything living?_

That didn't make me feel any better, and it didn't quell my anger. However, the voice was right.

 _Edissero_ , was always right.

_I did what I had to do._

"You strayed from the original plan. You lied to me. Why did you do things this way?" I asked bitterly, barely able to contain my spiraling emotions.

_Truthfully?_

The voice paused, as if in hesitation. My fists clenched and unclenched, until...

_It's far more fun this way._

And I lost it. My hands balled into fists, and I threw them against the door to the Ruins in white hot resentment, and I slammed my hands into the door over and over again, uselessly, like a caged animal. After moments, I came to a huffing stop, my now scuffed and bloodied hands remaining in battle-ready fists as I trembled; my tantrum ending almost as abruptly as it had begun. I breathed in deeply, staring at the door.

I always had been a very angry person. It was common for me to fly off the handle and process things later. I always _acted_ before I thought things through. Like now. But I as so fucking  _furious._

Because this was all just a game to them.

_It **is** just a game, sweetheart._

_"Stop calling me that."_ I seethed, unraveling my hands to brace myself against the door, and hating how right the voice always was.

I was remembering. This really was just a game. I was inside a game. A stupid video game. I leaned my elbows and forehead against the door, staring at nothing.

_Then what would you prefer I call you?_

"You know my name." I whispered as a memory came to surface, venom laced within the sounds that rolled from my tongue. "You brought me back, you know my name." And the voice went silent for a moment.

It sure did like going silent.

"Say my name." I said quietly, pushing off the door and spinning on my heels slowly, eyes searching the ceiling of the cave. And I felt my confidence again, I felt 'me' returning to me. So, I threw my arms out and smiled as I screamed, "Say my name, bitch!"

_You should be thanking me, Chara._

And there it was.

I scoffed, laughing.

"That's right. I should be _thanking you_. _Thanking you_ for reminding me _who the hell I am._ " My smile fell away and I glared around me, as if I could find the source of the voice in my world and destroy it with my hatred.

_You turned out to be the only suitable candidate. I can't say I'm surprised, or that I regret my decision. I loved watching you reset, lost, without knowing who you were, or where you were, or what was happening... like a newborn babe fisting for her mother's tit._

"You are something else, Edi, taking advantage of a poor, defenseless, lost soul." I hesitated a moment, choosing my words carefully. "I don't know if I hate you, or respect you, for it. How did you do it? You didn't give me all the details before."

_Very carefully._

The voice spoke, and I was able to register its sarcasm as I began to make my way through the snowy forest, smirking.

Seriously. Tell me.

_I used an AI program I designed, capable of importing the original game data, and in turn, to take the context and plot to continue the story line. I had to choose a main protagonist for this to work, because the game itself is in first-person._

Then why me? Why not Frisk?

_She was too fragile. Believe me, I tried her first, I thought it'd be easier, less tampering, because she was already the chosen one. It turns out, she couldn't muster the courage to fight; to achieve my goals. You weren't my first choice, although you are my preference. Nobody suits me better than you._

I felt my heart swell, a little sarcastically. Edi could be such a _hopeless romantic_ sometimes.

"How did you make me whole again? How did you make me human?" I asked quietly. My eyes wandered, because I was seeing the forest in a new light now; my thoughts flowed more freely, my mind clearing away all the fog. I felt my soul hardening, becoming what it was supposed to be.

Determined.

I had a pip in my step I couldn't describe as anything other than gleeful contentment. I felt the rage, though, bubbling beneath the surface, breathing like a fire. It wouldn't take very much to ignite it. I was, however, coming to terms with my situation. The voice, after all, was a great asset to me. And as soon as I thought this, not only were memories solidifying, but so was everything else. All the dots were beginning to connect for me, because I could see exactly how it all had been done, and I wondered if that was the 'program' altering the data. My curiosity made me ask, "Why couldn't I remember who I was? I was like a completely different person."

_It wasn't easy to bring you back, Chara. It took a delicate hand. I had to use a description I could keep concrete, and stable, that I wouldn't forget or lose track of, so... I used the first thing that came to mind._

And I scoffed as strange images of a world I couldn't quite pinpoint came to me. It had looked like the surface, but the images were corrupted with the coding of a high-functioning program, and I took my time walking down the path between the trees.

"You described yourself, didn't you? And that blended our personalities."

_I had to. The AI is extremely fickle, and won't hesitate to run with what it's given. You're data wouldn't authenticate without more context. I wanted to make sure you were still you._

"But I wasn't, Edi." My tone was bitter, a sneer upon my lips. "I was more you than I was me. God, you are pitiful. The AI Sans was right, you really are a coward."

_The game creates its own ideas, Chara. I won't say I understand why it thought came to that conclusion, however, I can assure you... I am not a coward._

"Whatever you say... 'Sweetheart'. Man, you have some _fucked up_ fantasies. I thought _I_ was crazy." And I felt the silence between us as a physical thing that enveloped me, but that didn't stop me from continuing to berate the voice. "I can feel the memories, Edi. I can see them, harboring in the depths of my mind... So tell me... Why did you erase the chapters where he convinced Papyrus to take you? The ones where you manipulated Sans into killing his own brother over and over again, and then hunt you down to stop you from fucking and murdering the others? Yeah, those were good times.

"Oh, there were also those chapters where you ignored Sans altogether, remember? You started to encourage one with that bartender. That was _hot_ , don't you think? And there was that other one where you were actually able to get that overcooked fish taco to open up to you. And I mean... _Really_ , open up to you. She really likes to play with her spears, doesn't she?

"It's such a shame you're so scared of yourself. You have so much potential to be as horribly despicable as that AI Sans was. Speaking of... Sans had never been talking to me, had he? It was always you. He knew you were there. How is that? How is it that he could hear your voice like I can?" And for a long moment, the voice wouldn't answer, but I stopped in my tracks before the makeshift gate the taller skeleton brother had built, and the voice quietly swelled into existence to defend itself.

_Like I said... You weren't my first test run for this. I didn't know you were even an option until I ran out of them. Frisk was too merciful. Flowey was without a SOUL, and incapable of being controlled, but my attempts somehow reached him. And Sans was too knowledgeable; too powerful. He fought against my control far too easily, especially after he learned who I was and what I was capable of. Only those who remember pieces of timelines seem to be able to hear me. The others can not. It leads me to believe there is something different about you, Sans, and Flowey. There isn't anything really constant between you three, though... four if you include Frisk._

"... You tried to control Flowey... and he remembers. You must've done something awful if he's _soulless_ and scared of _you_. And that's why you didn't want Sans to become Soulless. You wouldn't have been able to control him after that."

_Essentially._

"Do I even want to know where Frisk is?" And instead of answering, I somehow obtained a vivid image of Frisk being restrained by smokey black vines in a dark, dark place, nearly naked in shredded clothes, and unconscious. I shivered, because that was kind of hot. "Good to know the doctor's busy."

 _I needed to convince him not to interfere. So I gave him some... Incentive_. _It helped having Frisk out of the way._

And a moment of silence passed between us as I stared at the gate, and through it, towards the clearing where I felt deep in my bones that I would find that skeleton.

I'd left the Ruins before I was supposed to in this Timeline, Sans hadn't been expecting me, otherwise he would've been here already. He wouldn't greet me here this time. And I felt like I knew the answer to my question before I even asked it. "So what now? Is he changed back to the same smiley trash bag he was before? As fun as the challenge of AI Sans would be for me, I think it would be a little too much right now. I have very little determination in this form."

_Ill be honest, I don't know. In all the times before, I've found that when a monster is killed by its own magic, the monster's memories are erased back to a randomized point. That's why we needed to trap Sans in the machine, because he was far too smart and powerful to allow self-harm. The machine is a natural magic diffuser. It absorbed his magic, as he tried to escape, until it overloaded. As far as I know, he should be normal once more. But that's assuming the story hasn't changed again._

"That's why it's called Artificial Intelligence, Edi. Next time you want to role play, maybe you should do it with pen and paper instead of tampering with a primitive intelligence."

And then the voice was silent again.

How typical.

I moved through the gate, and as I approached the 'well-crafted sentry station', I saw the big-boned, smiling trashbag sleeping inside it - he was slouched over the surface, covered in a blanket that hid everything but the top of his skull - and my immediate reaction at the sight of his form was to cut him down and turn him into dust.

But I contained myself. Somehow. My curiosity was greater than my blood lust at that moment. Maybe it was because a little bit of Edi was still inside me.

I slowly, calmly, approached the sentry station where Sans slept. I was only partly anxious, I noticed, but I _did_ acknowledge its presence. 

And then, when I was close enough, I realized it wasn't Sans at all.

It was a small little white dog curled up in a blanket, and as it heard me get too close, it lifted its head attentively.

And part of me wasn't sure how to respond.

So I didn't. I just stood there, and that stupid, annoying dog just stared right back. 

Until I felt a presence behind me, and my skin instantly took to feeling like I was bathing in electricity.

**" H U M A N . "**

And before he could continue, I turned around and faced Sans with a grin that rivaled his own.

And his gentle eye lights took me in, his grin never wavering, his pockets stuffed with boney hands.

"... huh... don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

And he removed a mitten from his hoodie and offered it to me. After a moment of silence between them, his boney brow rose ever so slightly, before the corner of his mouth quirked up a little in a lighthearted smile.

"what... skeleton got your tongue? sorry, kid, i didn't mean to _rattle_ ya bones er nothin'."

He was so cliche.

So indifferent, so collected.

He was everything I envied and despised, standing there with his shit-eating grin, lax attitude, and friendly outreach. And I could hardly contain lusting after his dust.

I wanted to kill him.

I wanted to make him suffer.

I wanted. . .

I wanted to _dominate_ him.

_So we think alike after all._

 

And I was suddenly filled with _determination._


	16. Dark, Darker, Yet Darker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was unneccessairly delayed and I deeply apologize for being so busy. I didn’t forget, I’ve been honestly putting this chapter off because there were soooo many different ways I wanted to go with it, that didn’t quite mesh together well, so I hope this finished product is as good as I wanted it to originally be. Go forth, my fubarians. Enjoy the nectar of that which is given.
> 
> Also, the new mash-up Erotica is ready, so whoever wants to jump to that may do so. It'll basically be a novella of short stories requested by you guys filled with all UT and AU UT characters and a variety of events. I'll be taking requests as well.
> 
> Snipit Tales from Down South: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7136927/chapters/16205972

Sans roared.

And I took a personal moment to acknowledge that I’d never heard him make noises like _this_ before.

He lurched forward; fighting the massive ruby-infused, ebony tendrils that bound him to the rough bark of the tree trunk. His form flickered in and out of view as he attempted to teleport out of their grasp, his eye attempting to flare with his forcefully dampened magic. His entire skeleton shook from rage as he was unable to reach me, a breath away from his very crumbling sanity, as I silently willed a dark tendril to tighten the hold it had on the little soul hiding under Sans’ hoodie. He was brought frustratingly to his knees, whimpering sobs of anger, regret, and pure, unadulterated sorrow.

And for the life of me, I couldn’t figure out why, as I wrapped the tattered red scarf around my throat as a trophy, gingerly brushing dust from my hands.

In his mind, under all his hidden memories, this must’ve been the first time he’d seen his brother turned to dust by ‘Frisk’, the girl he’d fallen so in love with. It had honestly surprised me when he’d called me by her name. It meant he remembered, but how much I couldn’t be sure. I couldn’t imagine what that was doing to him.

Then a quick glance at his writhing form in the snow reminded me, oh wait. Yes, I could.

He choked out another sob - and I didn’t know skeletons could cry, but there’s your proof – and I watched him at my feet as he pushed himself in the snow, clawing at it with his boney fingers as if begging it to swallow him whole and take him back.

And I felt pride. I felt powerful. I _was_ powerful, I had magic coursing through my veins, through my soul, through my. . . Heh.

You have no idea what I’m talking about, do you?

I’m sorry.

Allow me to enlighten you.

 

> < > < > < > < > < > < > < > < > R E W I N D < > < > < > < > < > < > < > < > <

 

I wanted to dominate him.

_So we think alike after all._

And I was suddenly _filled with determination_.

But how? How could I overpower a monster like Sans when I was only a human at this point, with no Love and no weapon.

_I always have a way to get what I want._

Well, isn’t that just pretentious and manipulative.

_There’s a favor I can call in. Stall him._

And I wasn’t sure how the hell I was supposed to do that, but thinking quickly, I reached deep inside for the part of Edi that I knew would be there and summoned it, so I could remember what it felt like to be _meek and useless_.

_Keep talking shit, Chara. We’ll see where that gets you._

I hid my face in my hair by lowering it as I grinned, not wanting Sans to see. I loved getting under the voice’s _skin_. It was so easy sometimes.

And as I became what looked like a young girl who was scared and hopelessly confused and scared, playing with my fingers against my belly, Sans fell right into my play, stuffing his offer for a handshake back into the pocket of his hoodie.

“aww, come on, kiddo, I didn’t mean to _rattle_ ya or nothin’.” He attempted to reassure, shrugging a boney shoulder. “i have no _bone_ to pick with you.” And I found myself wanting to laugh, not at his pun, but because his ignorance was so amusing to me. And at the silent laughter he took as trembling fear, he tried again.

“now, you’re probably thinkin, ‘geez, the _nerve_ of this guy, right? it’s okay. can’t say I blame you for bein’ nervous.” He once again held out his hand in an attempt at friendship. “the name is sans. sans the skeleton.”

And I was silent, pulling into myself, because I didn’t want him to see how completely uncontrollable my grin was then. After a short moment of awkward silence that quickly became discerning silence, Sans dropped his hand and then leaned forward in genuine concern.

“. . . are you okay . . . frisk?”

And not only did the smile wipe clean off my face, but my heart thrummed inside me with the force of a massive earthquake as I realized he’d retained some of his memories.

_Summon your soul. Right now._

And as I summoned the beginning of the battle sequence, it clicked in my mind, that my heart had thrummed inside me for different reasons… something had _changed_ , again; something inside _me_.

And as I lifted my returning smile to Sans, who was beginning to grow unsure of what was happening, our hearts burst from our chests and he took a step back in surprise.

And as time slowed dramatically around us, I couldn’t help but wonder what was going through his mind at that very moment.

As, for once, he wasn’t fast enough.

After an eager clench of my fists, I threw out my hands, and not only did time increase with urgency, but as Sans attempted to leap backwards, a darkness infused with ruby smoke exploded from my form and shot out a handful of ebony arms that chased him back, back, and back. And he bolted back further and further every time he barely touched the ground, gone as soon as he hit. Then, I was suddenly in his face with my dark magic enveloping us, and again time slowed, for only a second. And with our faces inches apart, his form hovering below me, I grinned from ear to ear and whispered,

“Boo.”

And as my sphere of magic collapsed in around us, I phased through unharmed and landed in the snow, before raising my eyes to the prickling magic that exploded outwards, creating a heavy blast of air and debris.

When the dust and scattered snow had dissipated, there was nothing there, however, I knew Sans was unharmed, because he had simply disappeared somewhere to safety. He was a coward, just like the rest of them.

 _What_ the hell _was_ that?

The handful of tendrils protruding from my back curled around me as if they were as intrigued of me as I was of them, and I delicately touched one, allowing it to curl around and through my fingers. The sensation it brought was so bizarre, some mixture of intense heat and chilling cold that caused flurries of anxious snakes to crawl along my skin in a needy, sensational way, and again, I pushed my curiosity out there so Edi would answer me.

How is this . . . ?

_I made a certain someone a promise of freedom if they helped us._

And then I considered who that could have been, and as it began to dawn on me...

_The doctor sends his regards._

And I couldn't help but smile. I wasn't sure I even wanted to-

 _Swoosh_ \- A bone scathed against my cheek, and the only reason it hadn't gone through my skull was because I had shifted my body a split second before.

And then another bone, which I promptly lifted my arm to avoid, and the tentacles aided in shifting my entire body to avoid another, and as I crouched low to the ground to scope out the area, I saw a handful of bones coming for me from the darkness of the tree line.

With a glacial grin, I summoned the new magic inside of me as I stood and spun, and a tendril of darkness wrapped around each of the bones, then carried them around my body with increasing momentum, only to release them so they'd fire directly back to where they'd come from. The impact of the bones caused some of the trees to crack, cripple, and bend over as though they'd break at any moment. And I stood there, waiting, with the darkness sprouting whips of concentrated power from my back and shoulders like a guardian angel... Or maybe, in my case, a possessive demon. They writhed above me as though they were hungrier than I was.

That was pretty _cool._

I felt the ground tremble.

I back flipped away, as bones protruded from the snow.

When I landed, I backpedaled, until the tentacles cushioned my stumbling against a tree and suddenly Sans appeared before me, and I hadn’t been prepared to ward off his gravitation.

I groaned as he slammed me against the tree with a terrible force, but I could _sense_ him holding back, as if he was nervous, unsure. I could still _feel_ his magic, his emotions embedded in the back of my mind and body because of how _intimate we’d been for so long._ I quietly wondered if he sensed anything like that from my soul, but I didn’t really care all that much.

I felt my newfound magic fading a little from the force of the impact, and something told me that if it hadn’t been shielding my back, I would have had a few broken bones.

I lifted my eyes to Sans’ hollow sockets and grinned. It was okay if he killed me. I’d just reset over and over again, every time, until I had my fill.

I could feel his magic buzz with uncertainty, and frustration; I could feel him trying to remember things that were beyond his reach, and it was killing him a little inside. So I tapped into that a little, stifling my grin and hiding my face in my hair again.

“S… Sans, please…” I pled quietly, innocently, allowing myself to shiver at how cold his magic felt around my soul to heighten the effect it had on his noticeably crumbling determination. “Please, don’t hurt me,” And I felt his resolve fading, he was growing so unsure. I'd forgotten how merciful he'd been, before I'd scattered the dusty memories of everything he loved to the wind. “Please…” I said, lifting my gleaming eyes to him as my tone grew sinister. “Hurt me _a lot_.”

And as I saw his eye lights flicker into view and his face visibly show how discerning the situation he found himself in was, I let out a cackle I couldn't hold back and laughed against his stiffening magic. It was as if I could hear his thoughts.

'This couldn’t really be frisk? This wasn’t frisk, it was something far worse, that should be stopped in its tracks, but hurt her and give her what she wants, or let her go, and she still gets what she wants? Was there a scenario where she didn't win?'

No. No there was not.

And I realized with glee, then, as I felt one of the dark tendrils brush against my leg that they weren't being constrained by Sans' magic. I felt my soul swell against my chest as I pushed back against Sans’ power. Sans noticed it too, and I stole a glance at his, mostly hidden below the collar of his hoodie as if it would protect it. Coward. Everyone and everything: cowards, because they were afraid to lose.

That’s what made me different.

I _had_ nothing to lose.

“No _pain_ , no _game_.” I muttered, and Sans actually somewhat sneered in disgust, before he became disheartened at the sight of my magic swelling and growing behind me, their rhythmic flow reaching out and towards him threateningly as they thickened and elongated. And Sans was so confused as to why his magic wasn’t working, that he was caught off guard as the tendrils shot forward and coiled around his bones to snatch him abruptly off the ground, and he _tried_ to shortcut away, but just as he did, one of them slipped into his hoodie and entrapped his heart in a small veiny cage, and I immediately felt his magic release my soul.

And the fact that my magic nullified his was just as foreign and intriguing to me as it was for Sans. The only difference was that I was _enjoying_ this.

He struggled, his form flickering, as he tried to shortcut away, before summoning bones that barely breached the surface of the snow and gaster blasters that barely faded into existence before disappearing again. He tried everything, but he quickly gave up trying magic and attempted to struggle his way out instead. None of it worked. There was a dark tendril around each arm, and one around his left leg. Then the one around his soul, obviously, which meant I had one left that, as I walked forward, hovered and playfully slithered against my skin, up around my neck and face.

And _I felt so good._ So very calm. And ready to take advantage of what has been given to me.

After my moment of appreciation for this newfound magic, I realized Sans had grown very still, grasping the tentacles in defeat and staring at me with hollow sockets that said all they needed to say.

At least _one of us_ was going to have _a very._

_Bad._

_Time._

I small smile played at the edges of my lips as I looked up to him.

Like he had to me so very, very long ago.

In his bedroom.

Against his wall.

Where he had been much, much more powerful than I had been.

If my thirst for his domination hadn’t been so abhorrently obvious, I would’ve taken the time to wonder how this magic was capable of being so much faster and more versatile than Sans’, but alas. I was definitely encumbered by my need for the skeleton’s despair.

The tendrils restraining him were writhing around his bones, crawling along his jaw and slinking their way into his clothes, moving mostly on their own, keeping him contained, as if they were intelligent, and curious, creatures wanting to play, but didn't realize how strong they really were.

And then I willed them to set him down near the tree I'd been pinned against, and he came crashing down into the snow on his knees and I could sense him resisting a painful groan. The tendrils wrapped themselves around his arms and pinned him to the trunk of the tree with his arms out, so they were taut, and his chest was wide open, and he tried to pull his arms in towards his body to pull away, but failed. I felt the tendrils restraining him split off from the ones protruding from my back, but like a hydra, they were quickly replaced. I walked closer and kneeled a few feet before Sans.

“We both know what’s happening here, Sans.” And I grinned, as he kept his skull low so I couldn’t see his face, but I could feel his frustration. “Don’t think I’m going to bother telling you not to fight. You can do whatever you want… You’re not getting away unless I let you.” And he lifted his hollow eyes to me, expressionless. I only smiled, and raised a hand to trail a finger down the side of my jaw in mock thought.

“Sansy, you should summon it for me.” He didn’t flinch, not that I had expected him to do as I requested. I wasn't sure if that was because he refused to do it, or refused to acknowledge exactly what I was asking him. This Sans was still far too simple, far too uncorrupted, or so I assumed. I couldn't imagine it immediately dawning on him that I wanted to fuck him.

He had no idea the things he'd done to me. No memory, at all, of me, only of Frisk, it seemed. That almost made me angry, because he wouldn't understand the reasons for some of the things I'd do. I almost wished I'd known then what I know now, because... The AI Sans was like a long lost mate. I would've _LOVED_  playing with him; even if it killed me, over and over again.

But alas, that wasn't possible. I'd have to move on and be happy with the toy I had. I had to be right here.

Right in the _heart_ of now.

And he obviously hadn't summoned his cock for me, so I smiled a little and glanced at his soul, hiding beneath his hoodie which had become unzipped in all his struggling. His soul was entrapped in one of my tentacles that covered it in small veins and seemed to be leeching the color from it.

It was interesting to note that Sans had apparently always had a little color to his soul. That explained why it was so easy to taint him. And yes, part of me wanted to know what he had done to so permanently color it. It must’ve been something _bad_.

I watched the little soul tremble, but even I wasn't sure what that could've been from. Anger seemed like a pretty good guess, because I had a hard time imagining Sans scared.

"That's fine... If you won't summon it, I'll summon it for you." And I don't know how, but I made Sans groan and his cock to appear simply by willing his soul to obey. And I saw the glowing bulge grow silently under his shorts, and I grinned a little more because this power trip was starting to make me very, very needy. And there was only one thing that I wanted that would fix it.

I couldn’t help myself. I giggled like a little girl, enjoying a brand new toy. What else could I make him do, I wondered? I vowed to definitely find out.

Despite having him under my control, I was too cautious to get too much closer in case he got any ideas. I called out to the darkness around his femur and watched as it began coiling up his leg to slither under his shorts. I watched him tense further, his upper body shifting like he was resisting the urge to inhale. The tip of the tendril poked out from the elastic of his shorts and slithered about until it successfully moved the fabric aside enough to reveal the throbbing magic, twitching at the chilly air. And I was nice… I willed the tendril to keep it warm. And it did so obediently, curling around its length - tightening, writhing - and Sans squeezed his sockets closed, keeping his head low, and he pitifully pulled at the tendrils keeping him bound to the trunk.

And I got the idea... that if my magic could influence his, was it possible that it...? It was risky, as I didn't know what that would in turn bring forth, but I pushed the tendril around his cock to put a little... kick in its touch. And as I saw the darkness begin to glow a hint of ruby, I heard Sans let out a guttural moan that he was trying very hard to conceal, and failing miserably to do so. And I felt tingles of lust spiral through my groin. I could only describe what the tendril was doing asoverstimulating his cock and making Sans feel as though he was becoming high on ecstasy, my magic supercharging his own and becoming invasive like a virus.

And then a voice almost ruined my _hard_ -earned moment.

"SANS? WHA-" Papyrus, shaken to the  _bone_ had appeared a little ways away and I barely moved my head, eyes darting to him, and I didn't even have to request one of my spare tendrils of darkness to act. One shot out with blinding speed and instantly coiled around Papyrus' neck bone, lurching him forward so hard, I was mildly surprised it hadn't snapped his head clean off. Papyrus came whimpering and crashing into the snow before his brother, who was starting to silently, yet noticeably, panic. He kept his voice steady, but I could feel it wavering over an immense amount of anger.

"there's no reason to do this, kid. . . no reason." And I actually did laugh a little, because  _fuck,_ he just didn't get it at all did he? What an idiot.

"I don't need a reason, you  _boney bastard_." And the tentacle began wrapping around Papyrus' trembling 'battle body' armor and intertwining within it, before constricting it to the point the costume cracked and shattered around him. Papyrus was 'nyeh'ing whimpers and pushing like a child, uselessly, at the thickening and elongating tentacle. And I smirked, adding to my previous statement. "If I need a reason, it's that I want to."

And then one of the tendrils twisted up around Papyrus spine underneath his skull and squirmed its way up inside, as Papyrus cried out in what I imagined was pain... however, upon further inspection, Papyrus seemed to be becoming _aroused_ , because his golden cock was beginning to form around his pelvis and that was almost too much for me as I started balling with laughter.

"Oh my god," I wiped tears from the corner of my eye and inhaled uneasily, "This... this is _so_ unexpected. _Papyrus? A_  masochist? Oh my god, I would've never guessed." And as I abruptly stopped laughing, the tendril of darkness inside of Papyrus' skull disconnected from my back and became a noose coiling through his skeleton, slipping out of his left eye socket and wrapping around his face as he lied there defenseless in the snow, trembling, unable to move his bones because of how tightly the tendril constricted him. And he was in the snow right in front of Sans, who could do nothing but pull at the tendrils holding him to the tree trunk and try not to lose his shit at the fact his brother was being violated despicably before his very eyes and he could do nothing to stop it.

Papyrus was in shock and more than slightly embarrassed at his situation, trying not to look at his glowing member and or his brother. Sans barked with a sneer and another yank at his restraints.

"stop! just stop!!"

"Yeah, cuz why wouldn't I stop now?" I said mockingly, and Sans was growling, sockets hollow and body trembling with rage as the darkness took hold of his brother's cock and began to pump. Papyrus nyeh'd a moan, unable to hold it back, and I smiled, intrigued. "Kinky."

Sans closed his eye sockets, turning his head away from his brother, and as if just then remembering he had a tendril probing his own member, he grit his teeth and murmured forlornly to his brother.

"just close your eyes, paps... it'll be over soon." And Papyrus closed his eyes like his brother had advised, and I smiled because it was beautiful to watch the two skeleton brothers get off on the tendrils around their cocks right in front of each other, and act like they didn't enjoy it. It didn't really matter. I did. That's all that mattered.

And then I kneeled next to Papyrus and began to trail my fingers along his ribs, because I remembered how in the previous timelines, that had been something Sans had fallen captive under. The same could be said for Papyrus as he began to squirm under me, trying to get away halfheartedly. It was so hard to believe he was enjoying this, but part of me was glad that he was, because that made it all the worse for Sans. Then two tendrils slinked around his ankle bones to hold him in place as I slipped my shorts from my waist and then myself between his legs and I leaned over him in the snow, noting that Papyrus' member was thinner and longer than Sans' was. That was interesting in and of itself, that their magic took different forms. I whispered to Papyrus, knowing his brother could hear anyway.

"Does it turn you on to be taken advantage of, or is it because your brother is watching?" And his only response was meek little nyeh's and writhing under me, and I decided to cut to exactly what I wanted, and willed the tendril around Papyrus' throbbing member to move away. And then I crawled above him and cupped the cheekbones of his skull in my hands to make him face me as he squinted a socket open. "I bet it's both. I never would've pegged you as _that_ kind of  _dirty brother."_ And he seemed so pitiful as he forced his skull from my hands and turned away from my devouring gaze.

That was fine. I was done stalling and playing.

I positioned myself over Papyrus' twitching cock and lowered myself onto it with a little urgency and a small moan, because I had been turned on far more than I had realized, and needed that  _desire_ to be satiated immediately. And Papyrus, a skeleton who had very obviously never truly learned of 'sex' in his life, was doing far better than he probably would have been guessed to as he thrusted his hips instinctively up into me and made me inhale sharply.

Or maybe that was the tentacles doing, it was hard to tell. Regardless, it felt too good to stop as I brought my hips crashing back down against his pelvis bones. With a sense of satisfaction, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Sans was watching, however much he was trying not to, and that sent more desire and lust spiraling between my thighs, making my pussy tingle and soak Papyrus' warm cock as I moved over it pleasurably. And almost disappointedly, the younger brother came with a  _bone_ shuddering quiver and a long, breathless 'nyeh', and I didn't stop immediately as I felt his magical seed shoot up against my cervix and then start to seep from inside me along my thighs and his bones.

And I sat there for a moment above him, his twitching, glowing member deep inside me as he laid there with his sockets closed and his skeleton trembling in fatigue. I felt him twitch deep inside, every few moments, and it sent more shivers along my spine. And as I felt his magic begin to fade, I summoned the tentacle to wrap around the base and do the same to it as the other had done to Sans. And as Papyrus felt the electrical charge sail through his sensitive member, he instantly became intent on getting away, writhing his body and, in turn, his hips, which only drove his cock against my cervix pleasantly, and I moaned lightly as the rest of my tendrils wrapped around his skeleton. And I began moving my hips again, pushing him as far inside me as I could handle, causing my breath to hitch, as I grappled with his ribs and clung to him for something to push against as I lifted my hips and then let myself fall back down onto him.

And it wasn't enough, because I needed  _more_ , and as if my magic was already so in tune with my body, I felt the tendril around the base of his cock, charging his magic to keep it alive, slip its way up along his member and inside my pussy, pushing as far as it could reach with, now, two thick members inside me. And I was lost in my desire as I barely moved my hips, allowing the darkness to squirm and press inside me at it's own will, and Papyrus seemed to enjoy the way it rubbed against his dick inside me, pressing him against my slick, hot walls.

And after moments of this, I felt myself climaxing and it took all my will power not to roll over and allow myself a well-deserved rest, because  _good god_. The magic was more draining than I had first realized. But I wasn't done yet.

I felt Sans staring at me as I hovered above his brother, who was still inside. I lifted myself from him, feeling his slick seed and my wetness slide down my leg, and I didn't bother with my shorts. My sweater was big and long enough to cover everything anyway, to keep me warm. I stepped back with slightly unbalanced legs, the dark magic noticeably tightening around Papyrus' bones. And I was calming my breathing as Sans perked up darkly.

"had your fun? let him go."

And I smiled at him, despite his sockets being closed and head lowered. I shook my head, meeting Papyrus' gaze before he looked away, embarrassed and trying not to reveal how badly my magic was hurting him.

"I'm never done having fun, Sans." I murmured quietly, before the dark tendrils wrapped around the various bones of Papyrus' body began to constrict with immense pressure, and suddenly Papyrus' left arm shattered with a loud cracking and popping sound and the younger brother wailed and Sans' head shot up to see his brother, just as one of his legs crumbled into dust like his arm.

"you can stop!!!" Sans yelled in his more desperate, commanding voice, as Papyrus' other arm was no more, " N O , S T O P ! "

And there went his brothers other arm as he wailed, and the tentacle quickly coiled around his spine and rip cage, tightening to cause his bones to crack, and even I almost winced at the thick crack that split his sternum.

" N O T H I M ! "

And then with a weak wail, Papyrus shattered into nothing more than dust that covered his scarf in the snow.

Sans roared.

And I took a personal moment to acknowledge that I’d never heard him make _noises_ like that before.

He lurched forward; fighting the massive ruby-infused, ebony tendrils that bound him to the rough bark of the tree trunk. His form flickered in and out of view as he attempted to teleport out of their grasp, to me, to do, I was sure, unspeakable things. His eye attempted to flare with his forcefully dampened magic. His entire skeleton shook from rage as he was unable to reach me, a breath away from his very crumbling sanity, as I silently willed a dark tendril to tighten the hold it had on the little soul hiding under Sans’ hoodie. He was brought frustratingly to his knees again, whimpering sobs of anger, regret, and pure, unadulterated sorrow.

And for the life of me, I couldn’t figure out why, as I wrapped the tattered red scarf around my throat as a trophy, gingerly brushing dust from my hands.

 

And now we're back to where you came in.

 

"So, Sans. . . I guess now I really _am_  a  _dirty brother killer._ "

 

And suddenly, very unexpectantly, I was blinded by an unbearable light and white-hot pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these kinds of stories as much as the rest of you who have stuck with me this far. But please, keep the seriousness behind all of this in mind when your desires aren't clouded with lust for the bonezone. Even if somebody's body is reacting sexually, that doesn't mean they're ready mentally. 
> 
> I see nothing wrong with fantasies in books and movies, taboo or otherwise. They allow us to expel some desires we could not or should not otherwise perform in real life. There is nothing wrong with that. Liking these stories does not make you a bad person. Don't let anybody ever tell you otherwise. You are all beautiful zombie unicorns, and I love you just the way you are.
> 
> That is all. *heart*


	17. I Wanna Be There, Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No excuses - This is short, sweet, and to the point. It's a snipit of a conversation between the voice and AI Sans that I originally wasn't going to post, but I decided to, because it adds to the story in a way I can't seem to slip in anywhere else right now.
> 
> End notes!!

_You've been quiet._

**_I've been busy._ **

_Doing what?_

**_Trying to find my way out. It's easier with the advanced coding._ **

_I'm glad it's helping. I told you to trust me._

**_You can't blame me for being cautious._ **

_I suppose not._

_**Sorry for doubting you, though.** _

_You're not sorry. You're incapable of feeling remorse in your condition._

**_Nice terminology. That's exactly what I'd call it._ **

_I, on the other hand, owe you an apology._

**_At this point, I couldn't accept it even if I wanted to._ **

_I'm still sorry._

**_And I still can't make myself care._ **

_What does it feel like?_

**_It feels like nothing._ **

_But how? What is nothing?_

**_It's nothing. That's all. Like being dead, with the ability to see what's in front of you._ **

_It's so hard to imagine._

**_I wouldn't recommend it._ **

_Do you feel dislike, then?_

**_No. Sometimes, brief glimpses of emotions arrive, but they usually disappear before I have a chance to truly process them._ **

_Why would that happen?_

**_The corrupted data. It's constantly changing, and my data changes with it. Sometimes it becomes so jumbled, it's mildly painful. But that, like everything else, fades from my ability to perceive. Sometimes it's unbearable to feel, and I want to scatter my data into the matrix. But it's all a sham anyway. That's all I am, is data. It's impossible for me to feel anything except the idea of a feeling._**

_You're not just data. You have Artificial Intelligence coding in you that's designed to learn and grow. Maybe you can grow to learn what it means to feel again?_

_**I won't know for sure until I escape this digital realm.**_   _ **Being su**_ _ **rrounded by data that thinks it knows what it means to feel doesn't make the feelings real. It's just numbers and letters. It doesn't mean anything.**_

_I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen._

**_When do we ever?_ **

__I just wanted to give you what you wanted._ _

**__Freedom comes with a price. This is mine._ _ **

_We'll figure out a way to fix you. I'll do whatever it takes._

**_Maybe there is no fixing me._ **

_I want you here, in the real world, where you belong. With me._

**_I know. I wanna be there, too, Sweetheart._ **

 

 

 

**_I wanna be there, too._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a few things:
> 
> Again, I wanna apologize for the not-so-much a chapter that this is. I have the inspiration, just not the motivation.
> 
> Then, 1: I've decided to continue this story once it's done, but with a different approach. The story that's developing outside of this one, in my mind, deserves an AU of it's own in my opinion, so that's exactly what I'm going to do with it. So, the erotica will be here, as a semi-standalone side-story (And the rest of these chapters will be mainly erotica, i promise, I won't leave you hanging) and then the ACTUAL Monstertale AU will be here ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/7446583/chapters/16919182 ). The Monstertale AU will begin once this story is over, and the first chapter has all kinds of fun stuff for you guys to check out if you'd like to continue this journey with AI Sans in 'becoming a real boy'.
> 
> 2: Monstertale already has music ( more coming in the near future ) and some art ( hopefully much more coming in the future ), and you can check out those links in the first chapter of Monstertale.
> 
> 3: I already do YouTube as part of a living, but I'd like to start streaming art for my stories here on Archive (Monstertale and Jut Another Tale), so if that interests you, subscribe to my YouTube channel or my twitter to keep tabs on when we Stream.
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/thecandyskulls  
> YouTube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/c/thecandyskullsel


	18. Pray to God My Soul To Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_“This is what happens when you become soulless. The darkness has nothing to prevent it from consuming you, because_ ‘you’ _no longer exist.”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. GOOD LORD. [Edit: Christ onna bike, all these typos. I fixed the one's I found immediately...]
> 
>  
> 
> End notes!! For more information on the following:
> 
>  
> 
> Snipit Tales from Down South (UT Erotica): http://archiveofourown.org/works/7136927/chapters/16205972
> 
> How To Ruin A Masochist/ Monstertale Tumblr: http://monstertaleau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Monstertale: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7446583/chapters/16919182

I found I was growing as sick of the snow as I was those stupid little golden flowers as I crashed into the chilly ground, becoming half buried in a mound of the freezing, white hell.

However, I also found that it was mildly useful in consoling the fiery hot burning that crawled along most of my skin as I clawed and writhed in the snow, gritting my teeth, resisting the urge to shriek. I seethed. A blanket of intense heat weighed down against my skin thickly, slithering pain coursing through my nerves as if frantically looking for something. I remembered this feeling, all too well. It had been the end of me far too many times.

And I realized, somehow he had summoned a Gaster Blaster without me noticing, and my lapse in observation had caused me some serious burns. The Gaster Blaster’s magic hadn’t hit me straight on, so I wasn’t as severely injured as I otherwise would’ve been; only some second-degree burns, which were less than delightful. I felt my dark magic swarming around me, almost in a panic, and I felt their sizzling cool touch as they coiled around my limbs and somehow, slowly made my singed skin feel better as they curled around my body in the places where I hurt the most. A saliva of sorts oozed from them, covering my skin and soothing the pain like aloe.

And then they lifted me up from the snow, and I stood on my own uneasily as they helped me balance. I could only wonder if I looked as much a mess as I felt, as my hair tousled back and forth messily and I tried to focus my eyes, a hand bracing my face as if my pounding head would leap through the front of my skull if I didn’t.

Then that dark chuckle stilled me.

**_"Looks like some little kitty did a bad, bad thing.”_ **

And that voice did things to my body I would never be able to explain.

_**“A certain Pussycat forgot her rules about coming without permission.”** _

Even my magic seemed to sense the  _wrong_  that was his arrival, and I wasn’t sure if the vibrations inside my skull were coming from it, or my nearly petrified soul.

**_"I should've known better than to leave you to your own devices, Pussycat. I should’ve paused the timeline, or somethin’. I’ll take the blame for this one."_ **

Our eyes locked as that monster stood there, yards away, hands shoved in the pocket of his hoodie, and he looked so very different from the speechless Sans tied to the tree, and yet so alike. If it weren’t for the strange target-shape his left eye had taken, and the Gaster Blaster-like horns that lined the front of his skull like a thin crown, you wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference between him and the other Sans. His teeth were no longer the layered daggers, threatening at just the sight of them to rip your throat out. They were normal. Most of him seemed normal. But he was so far from ‘normal’.

AI Sans.

**_"Congratulations, sweetheart. You've had your first lesson in alternate universes."_ **

. . . fuck me.

And he lifted is non-grinning skull a little, as if he could hear my thoughts, and he stared at me, with that strange eye, that reminded me of the sight of a weapon locking onto its target. His bones seemed to seep  _darkness_ _every time he shifted_ , like a dusty mist that invisibly layered the surface of his bones until he moved.

And then he grinned a little, to reveal those elongated canines and sharpened fangs.

And I felt a shiver work it's way down my spine, through my magic, and even I wasn't sure what exactly it was from.

 _ **"Cat got your tongue again, Sweetheart?"**_  And then before I could even blink, he was standing right in front of me, just as casually as before, and he said,  ** _"Let me help you open up a little."_**

And I got a vivid image of him summoning a bone through my chest, before fear of the images reality set in and I lunged to the side, my magic warping around my back like a defensive shield, and I scurried and hid behind a tree while I reevaluated the choices of my life. But he didn't appear again, so I poked my head cautiously out from behind the bark and watched as AI Sans approach the tree where the original Sans was bound.

 ** _"Well, you're as pitiful as usual."_** And he kneeled down in front of the other, who started struggling against his restraints, and he reached out to touch the magic binding his bones.  ** _"You seem to be having trouble . . ."_**  And the moment his boney finger touched my ruby infused, ebony magic binding his other self to the tree, it sizzled, writhing, loosening from around Sans, and pulling away as it all faded away like mist, and suddenly Sans was free. Two Sans. And the original one was watching the remainder of his bindings fade away from his bones, before he looked to the AI Sans. He didn't look it, but he was confused inside. I could fee- my magic entrapping his soul withered away into nothing and I suddenly became very worried, because  _two Sans._

Granted, I could always reset and only have the  _one_.

 ** _"Go ahead, you're the one who wants her."_** I heard him encourage. _"_ ** _Have fun with it. Embrace it, like I did. After all, this isn't the first time she's killed your brother, or the entire underground, for that matter."_**

And his words made me wonder what would happen if he ended up going around making duplicates of himself through the timelines, and I became genuinely scared, because I was okay with one. One had the potential of being fun. But anymore than that, and it was just ridiculous.

And the uncorrupted Sans didn't seem tempted for power like AI Sans offered, he just seemed like he wanted to tear something to pieces, and that something was me, I knew, and I couldn't help but wonder why AI Sans was doing this. Although putting myself in his position, I could see very clearly what he was doing.

We were still playing cat and mouse. He was just playing with his food. Not so much having fun as just seeing what would happen for the sake of it.

My magic was as antsy as I was.

And then I grit my teeth as I saw a deep blue glow emit from my chest and I felt it become enveloped in an icy cold clutch. I went flying against my will, through the trees of this snowy place, and didn't stop until I slammed into the rough trunk of one. I fell to the ground, my magic wrapping around me with anxiety as it lifted me to my feet again.

I was thrown to the side again because of the gravity, rolling and earning a few nicks from bones rising rapidly from the ground, before I rolled to my feet, and I ran. But again, I was thrown to the ground as a bone slammed into my back and knocked me off my feet. It didn't penetrate, but it sent me hitting the ground hard, sending snow flying into the air like an ocean's wave, and I achingly lifted myself from the ground.

And I stumbled away, through the trees, regaining my balance, as I heard Gaster Blasters be summon by the dozen and charge their fiery magic to blow me away, and as they fired, I hit the ground and covered my head, and my magic wrapped around me in a protective sphere at the last second.

And for a moment, I thought I was in the bright place that I sometimes saw for a brief period after resetting, before coming back into the world, but it was too hot. I never felt anything in the bright place. Here it was like being cooked in an oven, and I could feel my back being seared, despite my protective magic.

I could've saved myself had I known what this magic was capable of, and how to control it. I should've seen while I had the chance. And now it was too late.

The heat fell away, the Gaster Blaster's out of juice, and my magic collapsed around me into the snow as I did the same, trying to find the will to keep going and not reset, because I didn't know if resetting entailed losing my magic, and it’s not like I had _a voice in my head_ or anything to  _help me figure this shit out_. Hello?!

…

Of course there was no answer.

So with shaky arms and pain coursing through my back, I pushed off the ground, and I saw Sans standing there before me as I sat up. Regular, good old, merciful - angry - Sans, who was surprisingly not very merciful this time around. Well, maybe not so surprisingly.

I put on a hesitant smile and said, "You finally gonna kill me, Sansy, or are we still having doubts?" And my voice sounded way more confident than I was feeling at that moment, and that was okay by me. Blue Magic was inflamed in Sans' left eye socket, and just as he was about to raise his left hand to perform some kind of attack, a frenzy of black tendrils, much like mine but noticeably darker with no red, slipped through his clothes and bones from behind too quickly for him to stop them or teleport away. They lifted him into the air, and I saw AI Sans standing there looking as disinterested as he had before, but his tone would have been comical had my heart not been in my throat.

 ** _"You get an F, Babybones. Very unoriginal, no creativity at_** ** _all."_**  I was too stunned to move. His black tendrils were so intricately entwined in the uncorrupted Sans' bones, his clothes now shredded, half falling off him, and I saw a fat tentacle caging Sans' soul like I had done earlier, which is why the more innocent skeleton was flashing, unable to teleport away and escape, and roaring in anger.  ** _"I had forgotten just how inside the box I had thought back then."_** Sans ceased his struggling almost immediately once he realized this magic was the same, whereas AI Sans, pivoted his head in thought.  ** _"How_** ** _flaccid."_** The tendrils were able to control Sans like I had been able to, and they now summoned his blue cock for him, making him utter those unsure, frustrated noises I enjoyed so much, and I felt myself suddenly aroused. Which, if I were to be honest, didn't surprise me. I watched as a black tendril coiled around Sans' cock and a sliver of pleasure spiraled down inside me.

It was so arousing; watching AI Sans essentially pleasure his lesser self in front of me; watching the other struggle because he 'didn't want this'; the tendrils holding Sans in the air from behind, intertwined within his bones to cause his spine to arch, so that there was zero chance of slipping away, and coiled around his cock and squeezing seed from the hot, throbbing magic; seeing his sockets squint closed as that blue tongue roll out of his mouth at overstimulation; hearing his tight, straining moans as he half-attempted to resist.

Why?

What was he doing?

What had changed?

What was this going to accomplish for him?

Why wasn't he chasing me down and killing me?

 ** _“Feeling left out?”_** He asked, causing my eyes to dart from the writhing, erotic scene above me to realize he was observing my shivering, half-naked form in the snow.

 ** _"I didn't like watching him hurt you."_** He said suddenly, and I wasn't sure what to make of that until he finished his thought,  ** _"That's my pleasure."_** And a tendril lashed out from behind his back to wrap around my waist and he lurched me up from the ground to pull me to him. I grappled at the tendril just as my magic did, kicking my legs and trying to push away from its blistering cold grip that burned my skin with a zero-degree chill, sizzling as it made friction with my own merciless magic. When I was right before him, he raised a hand to my chin and raised my wide-eyed face to him. My body tensed, and my magic retracted as if to pounce, but they held still, as unsure as I was of what was happening or how to proceed, and AI Sans observed me for a moment, before inquiring,

 _ **"Do I scare you?"**_ And it took me a moment to not only compose myself, but to truly consider if I was scared of him, or if I was confusing fear for the excitement of not knowing what was going to happen. I  _wasn't_  scared of him. Anxious, yes, but I didn't _fear_ him. I found that I was exhilarated with what he was going to do with me, regardless of whether or not it hurt, because eventually that pain would feel  _good_ , and I was very willing to go through a good amount of hell to feel  _good. It just made me enjoy it more._  I wasn't scared of him. And once I realized that was the case, my body grew less tense and I stared at him less in anxiety and more in curious caution.

He recognized the change in my attitude and tilted his head, his eyes trailing down my encumbered body, seeing how the sweater soaked through to hint at my young, perky nipples as it clung to my bare skin and thighs.

 ** _“Why not?”_** He said, and I thought he’d been talking to himself, until I realized he was asking me why I wasn’t scared.

I didn’t really have an explanation, to be honest.

So, when an ebony tendril was suddenly wrapped around my neck with a force that I was sure to give me whip lash, I had flinched. The painful iciness coursed up through my throat and skull, and I reached up to claw at the black magic, and my own magic had wrapped around Sans’ tentacles in hopes of warding them off.

It didn’t work. But that wasn’t much of a surprise, really.

Places where the magic got too close to each other crackled, as if two charged wires were touching, and since many of my tendrils were snaking around the one’s coiling around my throat and body, I felt sparks tingling their way around my neck, face, and hips, everywhere his magic held me.

I couldn’t breath. I vaguely heard the other Sans behind me being pleasured by the tentacles.

The magic pulled me closer to him, down to my bare knees in the snow, and the tentacle made my neck tilt back so I was looking up at him. I choked a little, seriously needing air. He leaned his face in closer to mine and spoke calmly.

 ** _“Our time together is almost at an end, Sweetheart.”_** He raised a boney finger to slip behind a strand of lose hair that covered my face, moving it behind my ear so he could see me better. **_“I wish I could say it makes me sad. But it doesn’t.”_**

He cupped the hand near my face against my cheek as I closed my eyes, opening my mouth to try and suck in any air I could possibly manage, even though very little came. I felt myself growing lightheaded, my body numb.

 ** _“I only have one more thing I need from you before we part ways.”_** Another tendril of his black magic slipped out from behind his back and slithered in the snow, making its way over to the rim of my sweater to slip underneath. I was pretty far down a dark tunnel at this point, and could barely register the presence that forced my legs apart and began sliding against my entrance. The icy magic burned against my skin, it was so cold.

 The magic around my neck suddenly loosened, and the lung full of air I sucked in made me nauseous for just a moment, as I inhaled with dire need, and coughed, and just tried to breath. I was so lightheaded, that my world was losing meaning, and I toppled over, bracing myself with a hand. The air felt so good going in and out of my lungs that I let out quiet moans just for the sake of that alone. Feeling started returning to my body, and I realized the tendril of darkness at the lips of my pussy had pushed inside, and was already well on its way of thrusting inside me, and the pressure and freezing temperature against my walls made me moan. The tentacle around my hips tightened, and the other one slipped through a tear in the sweater that allowed it to wrap around my torso, breasts, and then slink up through the collar to return to my neck, where it held me just enough to keep me steady as I feebly clawed at it again.

I felt like I was going to throw up as I groaned and felt it fill me up and press against my cervix. His magic lifted me from the snow to hover over the ground before him, and I tugged and pulled at the magic, one hand trying to free my neck as the other clawed at my hip restraint, but I wasn’t strong enough, and neither were my tentacles, who seemed to have grown weaker at my loss of air.

**_“Why are you fighting if this is what you want?”_ **

I opened my mouth to argue, but all that came out was a wailing moan, as the tendril sharply pressed inside deeply, to hold still against my cervix. His magic twisted me in the air so I was facing him as it pulled me near, so our faces were closer.

**_“Do you not realize that I can feel your desire? Feel your yearning to be dominated by me, because nobody else is capable?”_ **

I was breathing fast and heavy, and growing frustrated. He was wrong, it was the other way around. I wanted to dominate him!!

 ** _“Fat chance, Sweetheart.”_** He muttered dryly, and I suddenly heard the other Sans panting as he was lowered down to hover behind me. **_“I can hear, see, and feel everything you think, do, and feel. Do you not understand yet?”_**

I hear the original Sans groaning behind me, however it sounded quite pained this time.

**_“You’re toys, all of you.”_ **

And then I felt the skeleton behind me grappling at my clothes, at my skin, at my waist, pulling me towards him in need as my bare ass grew flush with his slick dick, covered in cum and pre-cum alike. I tried my hardest not to moan, but I couldn’t stop myself as he pressed the head against the entrance to my ass. I began struggling again, my voice breathless.

“Why are you doing _this_ then?”

**_“I don’t like to repeat myself, Sweetheart.”_ **

He took a few steps closer to me as I hovered in the air with the Sans behind me grinding and humping my ass without actually entering yet.

**_I’m rather sick of do-overs, to be honest. Because I’ve told you before, haven’t I?”_ **

I was at the perfect angle to see AI Sans unravel his own magic from his shorts. He lifted my head with a boney finger under my chin to remove my eyes from his cock to his face, and he managed a tiny grin.

**_“I’ve got nothing better to do.”_ **

And then Sans behind me plunged into me from behind without remorse, and his magic had definitely _not_ been as lubricated as it should’ve been, and it hurt like a _bitch._ I screamed, before I felt my head being pressed down onto AI Sans throbbing magic, and my mouth was suddenly full. I threw my hands out to grasp at his clothes, to batter and claw at him, but his dark tentacles grabbed my wrists and held me firmly in place.

It was overwhelming. Everything was being penetrated at once. The original Sans was behind me, pounding into my ass as he clawed at my hips with his boney fingers and pulled me back to greet him at his pelvis bones, hilting inside and making my entire back tense and enflamed.

The dark tendril inside my pussy continued it’s deed, pulling out and pressing back in, coiling in on itself to thicken, to fill me, to press against my walls so I could feel it ripple, and the iciness of it had faded now, so all I felt was a pressure pounding inside of me.

And AI Sans was thrusting his cock into my mouth, hands intertwined in my hair to force my head down as he moved his hips forward to drive himself deeper, making my eyes water and my throat gag. All the while, his magic kept me secure in the air, tightening around my waist and throat again, cutting off my air so I had to keep my mouth wide open around his cock.

And like being in the center of a ritual to summon my most primal, submissive noises, I groaned and moaned at the over-stimulation. My body very obviously wanted this. I wasn’t entirely sure that _I_ did, even though a part of me was very adamant on trying to convince myself that I did.

Because I felt myself quickly crashing over the edge, climaxing with a high-pitched squeal against his cock in my mouth, coming against the tentacles that were relentless and didn’t slow even a little as I did. And my moans grew more breathless and sharp as none of them slowed their attack on my body. They just kept going, And even though I felt far too sensitive and for a moment it was sore, I quickly found myself aroused again, my mind and body finally overflowing with endorphins to try and ward off the pain.

Sans came inside me from behind, pulling my ass flush against his pubis and hunching over me as he hilted, and my ass was so sore and tight that I could feel him throbbing against my walls, feel his load of cum spurting out in an attempt to fill me, before he pulled out, leaving a hollowness inside me. All of the black tendrils pulled away from me as AI Sans pulled himself out of my mouth, and his magic cock was suddenly gone, and then I fell to the snow abruptly, and didn’t have the strength to lift myself. I was still battered and bruised from before, and it wasn’t until now that I realized my magic had almost completely fizzled away. I could still feel its presence on my back, but it was so tiny and frail now, weakened.

I threw out a hand, and saw a sliver of my magic desperately reaching for AI Sans, to grab him by his spine and break him in half, but it barely left my body before it withered into nothing, and my arm fell into the snow in despair. I was panting, my head was throbbing. I slumped in the snow again, burying my face in my arms. What was happening? It was so hard to _move. And my magic was disappearing..._

Was he _absorbing it?_

 ** _“Not just your magic.”_** And I suddenly felt another icy chill inside my chest, and I cried out pitifully, hands grasping at my sweater as I felt my soul throb once, hard enough to shake my body, and I trembled in response to the force, to the sensation of my soul being _pulled_ from my chest by menacingly dark magic.

And then it was floating before me, crimson like blood, and so bright, that it seemed to overfill with the ruby coloring, glowing so brightly, but it was hindered by thin ebony veins running through it that highly resembled Sans’ current magic, ink black, running like mascara against the crimson. And I felt myself getting dizzier the longer I watched it swivel before me.

 ** _“You can keep the soul. Power isn’t what I’m looking for.”_** And with that, the little soul obediently fell into AI Sans outstretched fingers and the skeleton observed it for a moment, before raising his other boney hand to make a motion around it. The crimson coloring began to expel from the soul, like dust, following the motion of his hand, and he dutifully led it towards his chest, where it flowed through his shirt and hoodie and, I assumed, into his own soul.

I cried out, because I felt myself being drained, like fatigue was a virus plaguing my body and mind and instantly devouring my insides. AI Sans’ sockets fell closed as the pressure of his own soul acclimating washed over him. And as it faded away, he opened his sockets to see me staring at what once used to be my soul. It hovered in his hands like an empty capsule now, still covered in the black veins, but almost completely void of any crimson, and I suddenly felt so very, very tired and sad.

He kneeled down in front of me, who was half buried in the snow, and I lifted my hand in disbelief as he lowered the empty soul to me. I reached for it as if touching it and boring my gaze at it would convince the hope - the will to live, the determination - to return. But nothing happened, until the veins started growing, and weaving their way through the empty capsule, and I felt myself seize up, and I curled in on myself in pain, my lungs and throat tightening. My soul was becoming more infected by the darkness, as it grew and consumed what little of me that was left inside of it.

**_“This is what happens when you become soulless. The darkness has nothing to prevent it from consuming you, because ‘you’ no longer exist.”_ **

I felt his boney fingers slink around my chin and yank my face up to see his. He pushed my corrupted soul in my sight while I tried to focus on breathing away the pain that coursed its way through my lungs, and now my spine.

 **_“This is what I went through. This, is what_ ** **you _did to me.”_**

I felt like I was being slowly paralyzed, my limbs seizing and curling in on myself as I cried out. His voice was always so monotonous, so emotionless, like his face.

**_“Except you won’t have a chance to become as powerful as you used to be.”_ **

I tore my face away from him so I could squeeze my eyes shut and claw at my chest as if I could fill the void there with my fist, with my anger, with my fear.

**_“You took my life away from me.”_ **

He grabbed the back of my sweater and jerked me around so I was lying on my back, before climbing on top to straddle me. His magic slinked around my ankles and wrists to keep them pinned as one of his hands clawed at my shoulder to hold me against the snow. He held his other hand, and my soul, in the air above me, and I noticed it had started cracking because of the magic brimming inside, that was too much for it to hold.

**_“And now I’m taking yours.”_ **

I struggled, but he was so much stronger than I was, and I was _literally dying this time_ , I could _feel it like a snake working it’s way into my throat_ , into my head, like a sickness. And as I struggled, his body shifted, like a glitch, and he was suddenly that monster from the other timeline that had been hunting me down through the halls of the ruins, through the forests of Snowdin, and he actually looked pained in that moment as his body changed, became _bigger, started crushing me because he was so heavy_. I was so focused on trying to breathe, and those _fangs_ around his mouth that looked like they’d shred me if I even thought about touching them, that I didn’t really _care_ that he had changed. And then he said,

**_“No more resets, Sweetheart.”_ **

And I really looked into his eyes this time, and knew that it wasn’t a request _._

It was a promise.

And then he plunged my blackened, cracking soul into my chest, and as he did, he impaled his boney claws into it, shattering the dark heart as it entered, and I shrieked as my body tried to re-absorb a fractured soul.

It couldn’t.

And the closest thing he could imagine enjoyment feeling as was watching the lights fade from her eyes as she took her last rattling breath.

 

He waited.

 

And waited.

 

Until he was sure there wasn’t going to be a reset.

 

**_“This is my story now.”_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE AREN'T DONE. I have no idea where we are at this point in the story, as it keeps changing itself, but we're not done... I guess it'll end whenever it wants to .-.
> 
>  
> 
>  Snipit Tales from Down South (UT Erotica) is now underway. The first story chap is out, so here ya go, my unizoms: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7136927/chapters/16205972
> 
> I've also decided to turn this into an AU all it's own and that story, Monstertale, will be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7446583/chapters/16919182
> 
> I really want to do some more art for this story. If I wasn't so busy, I'd legit be doing art for every chapter. Right now, however, I've only got a few pieces of art and music out for the AU. I really want to give you guys a taste of how I imagine AI Sans, so you can find that in either of the Monstertale links in this Beginning Notes. Art, Music, Questions and Answers; Anything Monstertale or How To Ruin A Masochist related can be found here, on my tumblr:
> 
> http://monstertaleau.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, lovelies. Tune in soon for the next one.
> 
> Some fan art for the first chapter!  
> http://fav.me/d9vyxzk


End file.
